Puppy Love? Not as Frilly as it Sounds
by CadaverousBloodSucker
Summary: A normal 15-year-old girl gets mixed up with the hellhound Alucard and doesn't realize that finding this stray dog will change her life in the near future.
1. No Ordinary Dog

The wind was racing at a breakneck speed and the rain was pounding the roof with rage. Combined, the sounds made almost everything inaudible, but a faint and easily recognizable sound made it to my eardrums. A dog was barking.

I, with an unnatural care for animals, raced down the stairs from my bedroom and yanked open the front door. My parents knew what I was up to and probably rolled their eyes at my actions.

It was completely dark outside and the wind nearly knocked me off my feet. The door slammed behind me. My hair was relatively short, and so as the rain and wind blew it into my face, the ends prickled my cheeks. I heard the barking again and turned my head in that general direction.

I whistled, and soon after I spotted a pair of glistening eyes in the pouring rain. My mother flipped on the porch light and I saw a large, black dog running toward me. I took the dog in an embrace, trying to shield it from the storm. The door opened and my mother looked annoyed.

"C'mon, mom," I begged. "Are you just gonna let him stay out here in this weather?" She rolled her eyes and sighed, stepping away from the door. I smiled and led the dog inside.

"You're getting ridiculous with this," my dad said, not taking his eyes from the television.

"Alright, fine," I said. "This is the last time." I had my fingers crossed behind my back. "C'mon, boy, I'll dry you up."

I walked up the stairs and, surprisingly, the dog followed me. He passed me in the hallway and walked into my bedroom while I turned and went into the bathroom to get some towels. My little brother poked his head out of his door, but I glared at him and he slammed it shut in fear. When I came into my bedroom I found the dog on my bed, soaking my covers. Fantastic.

"Wow, way to make yourself at home," I said sarcastically. It almost looked like he grinned. I laughed and got closer to him, surveying him closely as I wrapped a towel around his neck. He had no collar. His eyes were red.

On top of that, it looked almost as if there were more eye slits above his open ones. One of the slits parted, revealing another eye. Slowly, but surely, more slits opened until there were a total of 4 pairs of magnificent red eyes. I gasped, but didn't scream or anything of the like. I had obviously never seen that before, but I concealed my shock.

I decided to keep it to myself.

The next day, I printed about 50 "dog found" fliers. I posted a picture of him on it, but I made sure that all but 2 of his eyes were closed. I took him with me and posted the fliers on every surface I could find that was legal (in my opinion) to staple papers to.

A week passed, and no phone calls came. That dog and I became very close. We played fetch, like normal pet-human pairings. I knew he couldn't stay with me forever, but I loved him so much.

In fact, one night he was lying on my bed, curled up in front of me. I had my arm around his neck and I propped my head up on a pillow behind his. I sat up and leaned over him, looking at his face.

"I know you're not mine," I whispered. I figured he couldn't understand me, as most dogs can't. "and I don't know your name, and someone's probably going to come and get you, but…I love you."

I felt the slightest jolt as the dog's eyes opened. He looked at me. Did he understand that or something? Nah, that's not possible. Startling me, he lifted his head and licked my cheek. I smiled, a bit uneasy and confused.

I shrugged it off and rested my head back down, falling asleep.


	2. Goodbye

I was awoken abruptly the next morning by the ringing of my telephone. Drowsily, I reached for it on my cluttered bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered drowsily. The dog had disappeared from my room, but I was too tired to notice. My parents were at work so I was home alone.

"This is Sir Integra Hellsing," a British-accented voice replied. "Is this…I apologize, I don't know how to pronounce it…"

"Zinautha?" I figured she meant my name, seeing as most people get confused by it. It's not that hard…

"Yes," Sir Integra said. "Interesting name. I'm calling to claim the dog you found." "Oh, great!" I exclaimed, although I was rather sad to meet this moment in time. "Would you like to come and pick him up?"

"I'm here in America on a…business meeting…" she began. "and I'm leaving for England at 14:00 hours. Would it be alright if I stopped by around noon?"

I didn't know what 14:00 hours was, but I knew what noon was. "Of course," I replied. "I'll be home all day, so that's fine."

"Great," she said. "I have your address from the flier so I should be able to find your house easily."

"Good," I answered. "I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and rubbed my eyes. In the silence, I heard footsteps in the kitchen downstairs. It sounded like boots clunking on the linoleum floor.

Cautiously, I crept down the stairs and crossed the living room to peer through the kitchen doorway. The only being in there was the dog. Strange…

He trotted over and sat, staring at me, panting. I smiled and patted him on the head, careful not to poke him in one of his eyes. It was 10:45 in the morning, so I had plenty of time to spend with him before I had to say goodbye…

I got dressed and led him into my backyard to play fetch for the last time. We were outside for all of 20 minutes. I made sure I kept track of the time. When we were inside, I noticed that there was a mess in the living room. I didn't want the dog's owner to think we were complete slobs. She wouldn't like to know her dog spent any time in a place like this.

I turned my back to the dog and started to pick up the mess of toys my younger brother left behind. He was a daycare so I didn't have to deal with babysitting. Intent on cleaning the whole room before 12:00, I lost track of the dog.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow on the wall in front of me. I looked up at it without moving my head. It was the silhouette of a very tall man, stretching his arm like it was sore. Scared out of my mind, I spun around only to see the dog, staring at me.

I laughed at myself and turned around again; I was a 15-year-old girl, home alone--paranoia was understandable. I had nearly everything picked up and it was almost 12.

The doorbell rang and I ran to greet the owner. I opened it to see a woman with long, blonde hair and glasses. She wore a neat suit and a blue necktie with a silver cross attached to it.

"Hello," she said. I recognized the accent and knew that it was Sir Integra, from the phone earlier.

"Hi!" I replied, smiling. "Your dog is right here." He walked sluggishly over to his real owner. "What's his name, by the way?"

"Alucard," Sir Integra answered.

"Interesting," I said. I noticed that she smiled triumphantly at the dog, who seemed to glare back at her, defeatedly. I decided not to bring up the eye thing with her because I was sure she already knew, and the topic would just be awkward.

"Well," she said, ending a short spell of silence. "I apologize, but we must be going. Thank you very much for taking him in. I just don't understand why he ran away…" She seemed to direct the last sentence to Alucard, who appeared to smirk at her.

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling. "Have a nice trip back to England!" They both turned and made their way to a fancy black car. _Wow_, I thought. _She must be pretty important_…

"Goodbye," Sir Integra called over her shoulder, slightly waving.

"Bye!" I answered, loudly. She couldn't see me, but I waved back.

I'd never see that amazing dog ever again…


	3. Forgetful

My mind was racing as I marched in the line, two by two, into the immense hotel that night. Spring was just beginning. My helmet and artillery were weighing me down and added to the mental stress. I involuntarily joined this force, and they transferred me to England. I didn't know why. They said they knew I was involved in some sort of supernatural activity in the past and that's what they were fighting against. I suppose they figured I knew something about the paranormal. They were wrong.

I was 20 years old, and was told earlier that day that I was to go with a team to kill…a vampire. I'll admit that was a bit perplexing, but I did what I was told. There were other teams on the same assignment.

We entered through the large front doors and split up into our separate groups. Quietly, the squad moved around the hotel, keeping watch in every direction. We all had our guns at the ready. After what seemed forever, fearing the eeriness, screams echoed throughout the building.

As quickly as the sound reached our ears, we ran as one to the elevator to get to the source as quickly as possible. No one knew exactly which floor to go to, so we made an educated guess and selected one. Not one person made a sound aside from fearfully shuffling feet and spontaneous rifle clicks. I listened to the monotonous hum of the elevator gears. The doors opened.

One of the men stepped out of the elevator and made his way up the long hallway. A door on his direct right swung open and he instantly fell, blood spurting from his chest. Right after, a gloved hand holding an enormous, smoking handgun appeared from the doorway. Following it was a tall, crimson-cloaked man. He was laughing and his face was bloodstained.

A comrade of mine hastily pressed the DOOR CLOSE button, quivering in terror. The enormous man vanished from sight and suddenly reappeared at the elevator doors. He had two guns; one silver, one black. He crossed his arms in front of him, holding the guns, and pried the sliding metal doors open with them. He stepped inside and instantly began shooting at my teammates.

Every squad member backed themselves against the walls of the elevator. Not one of us decided to use our guns to bring him down. It was hopeless. The doors had closed and the man was shooting each of my comrades, one by one, making his way around to me. Blood spattered everywhere, sending pieces of flesh about the cramped elevator. Giant holes were left in the cores of their corpses. Two of the men were huddled close to me, shaking. I did nothing but gape at what I was seeing.

The man had his back to me and he stopped. All I could hear was the heavy breathing and occasional whimpering of the two other men beside me.

"You," the mysterious man said in a smooth, low voice. "I know you." He turned to face the three of us. He held up his black gun. Keeping his eyes on me, he held up his other gun and shot each of the remaining men. I slid down to the ground after their carcasses. I was the only survivor.

"W-what?" I asked, horrified. Those bullets came so close to me…

He laughed, deeply. "You don't remember?" he asked. Slowly, he knelt down in front of me and reached toward my face. He pulled off my mask, and grinned. Fangs. He was the vampire we were sent to kill. I couldn't put two and two together before…

I gasped and he laughed. "Just as jumpy as you were all those years ago," he said in a reminiscent tone. "Listen. I know you were sent to kill me. But you don't want me dead."

This was true…I just had a funny feeling about this, and I really didn't want to kill him, whoever he was. I just sat and looked everywhere but at his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you," he continued. "and I'm going to take you with me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, voice trembling due to shock. "You're right in saying I don't want to kill you, but what difference does that make?"

"You'll remember everything in due time," he replied, smirking. "Now come with me--you can leave your gun and mask here."

He helped me up and pressed the DOOR OPEN button on the elevator panel. I was led to a hotel room filled with vermillion bodies. The vampire easily stepped over them, leaving me standing in the doorway. He took a sheet from the bed and walked back to me, draping it over my head. I was lifted like a child and carried back to the elevator. I couldn't see anything, but I heard the doors open and felt the normal lurch when it started moving.

I assumed that we were now on the bottom floor. He must've killed everyone else on the force, because no one came after him. It was silent. I knew there would be an abundance of officials waiting for us outside the front doors…

"No matter what happens," he began. "I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"O-okay…" I replied. The big doors opened and light flooded my vision through the white sheet. I heard guns firing, and I was whirled around. I felt the vampire shake violently as he was struck with a torrent of bullets.

It was realized that shooting him was pointless, and the gunshots ceased. I was whirled around again and I vaguely heard a dialogue between the one holding me and another person standing far away. The sonic blasts were still ricocheting within my head, and so I couldn't decipher what was being said.

I haven't experienced whiplash so many times in my life as I had in the following 15 minutes or so. The vampire and whoever he was talking to before were engaged in full-out battle. I was thrown around multiple times--still securely in the vampire's arms, and ultimately blacked out in the middle of the fight.


	4. I Remember, Now

Author's Note: "Printemps" means "spring" in French, and that's my favorite season, so that's why that's her last name lol. Don't ask about the first name-- I made that up...and it just sounds neat lol. You can see pictures of her (drawn by myself, honestly) here:

s122./albums/o240/MorticiaMorbid/

I regained consciousness and slowly opened my eyes. There was no longer a sheet over my face, and I was still in the vampire's arms. The sun was almost out now. He apparently noticed that I was no longer comatose and looked at me, smiling. I could see his fangs again.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said, calmly. "we're almost there. My master will be glad to see you. She remembers."

I really had no idea what he was talking about. It was beginning to scare me. If what I supposedly forgot was so important, then why did I forget it in the first place? Well I _was_ pretty forgetful…

The vampire was running, full-speed. It was smooth running, almost gliding. He could've been flying for all I knew, but we were moving quickly and that's all I could tell. Looking ahead, I saw an enormous mansion-like building. It grew as we came closer.

We slowed down, and I realized that the vampire was not flying; he was just sprinting supernaturally fast. Two large guards opened the front doors for us, scuffling fearfully. _I don't blame them_, I thought. _This guy's pretty friggin' scary_…

"Uhm…would you mind putting me down?" I asked, my voice shaking. "I appreciate it and all, but I'm sure I can walk now."

"Alright," he replied, placing me on my feet easily. He put his arm around me and placed his hand firmly on my shoulder. I glanced up at him quickly. "I'm just making sure you don't try to escape."

"Okay," I said, wearily. We walked down a long, dimly-lit hallway until we reached two large, wooden doors. The vampire pushed them open and led me inside.

"Ah, you're back," said a woman sitting in a fancy chair behind an organized desk. She looked rather familiar… "Who's this?"

"I thought you'd remember," the vampire answered, laughing a little. "This is Zinautha Printemps. Remember now?"

"I apologize, Zinautha," the woman said after a long pause. "I do remember, now. It's been a long time."

"I'm really sorry," I said, quietly. "but I don't remember either of you. I'm completely lost… What's going on?"

"Alucard, why didn't you remind her? You probably scared the life out of her," the woman scolded the vampire. Alucard? That sounded vaguely familiar, too…

"I apologize, master," he replied from behind me. "I figured that once she came here and saw you, she'd remember everything."

The woman sighed. Her hands were clasped together, elbows on the desk. "It really isn't much, so I'm not surprised that you don't recall," she began. "I am Sir Integra Hellsing. Five years ago, when I was visiting America for classified reasons, Alucard ran away. You found him and brought him into your household for a few weeks. I found out where he was, and went to your home to get him back. I was very glad that you took him in, and he was as well. We keep almost everything on file, that being one of them, and so we remember you."

"That's impossible," I said, confused. "I do remember, now that you mention it, and I took in a dog…he's a vam-"

I felt something warm and wet on my hand, hanging by my side. Quickly jumping around, I saw a dog. The exact same dog from years ago. I was completely bewildered.

Before my very eyes, the canine transformed back into the towering, crimson cloak clad vampire I had seen moments ago. A booming laugh escaped his lungs.

"That was me," he said, chuckling. "I couldn't very well just walk up to your house looking like this. You wouldn't have let me in."

I stood in awe. If my memory served me at all, I told that dog that I _loved_ him. How awkward… I hoped that he didn't remember that specific part of the experience…

"Alucard, I'd like to have a private word with Miss Printemps," Integra stated. He nodded and slipped out of the still-open doors. Integra motioned for me to sit down in a chair in front of her desk.

"You must still be confused," she said.

"Y-yes, I am," I stuttered.

She smiled behind her interlaced fingers. "Alucard had a reason for visiting you, in particular."


	5. The Perplexing Past

"What? What's so special about me?" I asked, my eyes widening. What has my life turned into?

"Your blood," was her simple reply.

"Blood!? Well all vampires drink blood, don't they?" I said, getting louder. "What makes my blood any different from anyone else's?"

"Vampires can sense extraordinarily good sources of blood," Integra answered. "They can smell it. Your blood happens to smell very good to most vampires." She straightened up in her chair.

"Then why hadn't I ever been attacked by one?" I inquired. None of this made much sense to me…

"Actually, that's exactly why I was in America," she responded. "I received an urgent call from some officials in your area that a vampire had been spotted. There had never been any where you come from, but one got close enough to smell your blood and was determined to find you. I was told that the vampire killed many families. He was probably tearing through them along his search for you."

"So you're…vampire exterminators?" I asked. I was beginning to get an idea of what went on, now.

"Yes. I am the head of the Hellsing Organization," she replied. "Alucard is a vampire who kills his own kind. He is under my control. He accompanied me to America back then and silenced the vampire that was after you. Apparently he smelled your blood as well, and couldn't resist the urge to try to find you. When he saw that you came out to help him in his canine form, and cared for him like you did, he couldn't find it in himself to devour you."

"That's comforting," I said, sarcastically. Integra laughed. "I think I understand. But what now? I can't go back…everyone's been killed. And I can't go home…there's no way for me to get there…"

"You can stay here," Integra said flatly. "We're in need of soldiers, and you have plenty experience, I assume. Plus, one more person in this bloody building couldn't hurt."

"Oh, thank you for offering, Sir Integra," I replied. "but I never wanted to be a soldier…I was forced to be one. And as certain as you sound, I'm sure I'd be somewhat of a burden…"

"I understand. However, you won't have to be a soldier if you don't wish to be," she continued. "I merely thought you'd like to. You may stay and be a part of the Hellsing family either way, if you so choose."

"P-part of the family?" I asked in shock. I wasn't sure what she meant by "part of the family," but I hadn't felt that important to anyone in years…

"Yes," she responded. "there are plenty of other jobs you can do for us. Whatever you choose to do is alright with me. I want to thank you for your kindness toward Alucard all those years ago, and also to repay you. If you hadn't been that kind, you'd be dead, along with your family. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you," I said, beaming. "I gladly accept. I just hope Alucard won't decide to kill me, if I'm around so much. That is, if my blood still smells as good as it did five years ago…"

"Don't worry, he can't do anything to you unless I order him to, and I assure you that I won't," Integra comforted. "Alucard." Seconds after Integra called him, the altitudinous vampire's head came through the wall. He entered the room like an apparition; he walked completely through the wall.

This startled me, and I gasped. Alucard laughed at my skittishness.

"Yes, master?" he asked.

"Miss Printemps will be joining us, from now on," she announced.

Alucard grinned, showing his luminous fangs. "Excellent," he purred. I smiled and laughed nervously. Yes, Integra said he couldn't do anything, but he still gave me the creeps…


	6. New Home

It was decided. This was my new home. Alucard led me down a multitude of steps into a dark, dank, depressing dungeon-type hallway. We stopped at a door, identical to nearly every door in the place.

"This will be your room," Alucard told me, pushing open the door for me. I walked in, and he followed, not choosing to pass through the stone walls this time.

It was a very plain room. There was a bed, two ordinary nightstands, an armoire. It was lit with candles, which was just fantastic seeing as there was hardly any light emitting from them, and I was scared senseless of the dark.

"Thank you," I said, quietly. I'd much prefer a room in which I didn't feel completely secluded from the rest of the world. And wasn't so close to the earth's core…

"You won't have to remember where this room is," Alucard said. Thank goodness. I lost track of how many flights of stairs we descended. "I'll escort you here each night."

"I appreciate that," I thanked. "but why is my room so far underground? I hardly saw anyone else here on our way."

"It's because just down this hall is a doorway to my room," he replied. "It's further below the earth's surface than this room, but I figured that, just in case, I could keep watch on you. Sir Integra allowed me to give you any room in the building. The closer you are, floor-wise, the better I can hear your footsteps and heartbeat. I'm very certain that you won't try to go anywhere, but it's just to be sure."

I nodded. Where could I possibly go? I had about 3 full-size houses worth of stairs to climb just to get to the main floor. I don't think I could stand running there just to run pointlessly away from the mansion.

"Don't worry," Alucard began with a grin. "when I said I'd escort you here, I forgot to mention that I'd escort you back up the stairs if you need. I know it's not easy for humans to travel up that many stairs."

"I-you…thank you," I stuttered. I was just thinking that! How strange…

"Integra wanted me to bring you back to her after showing you your room," he said. Taking a step forward, he extended his arms in the usual hug gesture. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to carry you there."

"Oh, right," I said nervously. I stepped toward him and hesitantly raised my arms. He lifted me like an infant, as before, and made his way to the stairs with his unearthly large strides.

It wasn't very long before we reached Integra's office once again. He put me on the ground in front of the ornate doors. Most likely so that I didn't look stupid as a grown woman held like that; how thoughtful. I used most of my strength to open the doors, but I tried not to show it.

"You wanted to see me?" I walked gently until I was a few feet away from the desk. Alucard drifted next to me. He really was tall. Glancing up at him, I noticed that he was at least 2 feet taller than myself.

"Yes," Integra began. "I realize that you have nothing at the moment. I'm going to give you some money so that you can buy yourself some clothes, at least. We have plenty of normal amenities here that you are welcome to, so you won't need to buy food and the like." She handed me a stack of euros. I didn't count them, but I was sure that there was a lot of money there. That made me feel rather badly.

"Uhm, thank you very much," I said. "but I don't feel that I deserve anything you're doing for me. I haven't even done anything really important for you."

"Don't worry about it," Integra assured. "Your working with us is plenty. It's still the least I can do. Alucard will go with you."

"Should I go like this, or the hell hound?" Alucard asked his master. I figured the "hell hound" was the dog I came to love in the past.

"Go as yourself," Integra replied. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, if you went as the hell hound, you'd have to use a leash."

"A leash?" he chuckled. "That's a little kinky don't you th-"

"ALUCARD!" she yelled.

The vampire laughed and hit me on the back, a little harder than he must've meant to-- I almost fell on my face. "I was only joking," he said. "Let's go, then."

As we turned to leave, I waved to Integra and thanked her again. Our footsteps clicked and clacked down the empty hallway. On the way out, I saw that it was sunny.

"Oh, dear…Vampires can't go in the sun, right?" I asked, concerned. Alucard laughed.

"You'll find that I'm no ordinary vampire," he said, smirking. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No, thank you," I replied. Wow, well I felt dumb. I guess I needed a lesson on vampires or something… "I'm sure I can walk wherever we're going, unlike those endless stairs."

He chuckled. "If you say so. It's quite a long walk, though."

He was right. It took almost an hour to get to civilization. I wasn't as tired as I thought I was, but Alucard kept pushing the issue of carrying me. I wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine," I said, calmly, for the 17 gazillionth time. "I can see the place now, anyways."

"You can't lie to me, human," he growled in mock threat. I laughed timidly.

Once inside a large shopping mall, I noticed that people were looking at Alucard strangely. I couldn't blame them. He was definitely different. As was I, though. I was still in my military uniform. Huh. A 7 foot plus man in a red cloak and fiery orange sunglasses with a girl in a scuffed, intimidating uniform. No wonder we were getting looks.

Ignoring the stares and glares, we traveled through the crowds. It was rather easy, seeing as no one really got close to us. A young boy walked into Alucard's side while he wasn't paying attention. He looked up and began to cry. Alucard looked quizzical for a moment and then grinned.

"Scaring humans is so much fun," he said. I rolled my eyes. "What? I'm serious."

"I figured so," I began. "but don't do it too much…It's not very…Who am I kidding? I can't stop you."

Alucard laughed. "Even so, I'll stop," he said. "For now, at least."

I wasn't a big shopper, so I had much difficulty in finding something I liked, that would also be fitting for my new job, whatever that may be.

"Why don't you try anything on?" Alucard asked me, looking at the few items I had draped over my arm.

"I hate trying on clothes," I explained. "It's just annoying. And besides, what do you care?"

"I don't," he said. "I was just wondering. But I thought that you'd want your clothes to fit you right."

I glared at him for a moment. "Alright, fine," I decided. "I'll try some things on, but you have to tell me how they look, alright?"

I found the nearest dressing room sign and walked into a stall. I didn't have much, so it wouldn't take long.

"I don't know much about clothing and such," Alucard admitted. "but I guess I'll help you out."

A few moments passed and I opened the door wearing a rather baggy black sweatshirt and jeans. I only had one pair of jeans picked out so those were the ones I'd get in the end.

"I'm not sure," Alucard said, rubbing his chin. "so you'll have to show me the other one."

Smiling, I turned and changed once again. This was my only other option, so it had to be better, otherwise I quit. It was a light blue tank top and a dark blue zip-up sweatshirt. When I was dressed, I stepped out of the stall and spread my arms out, palms up. My face was emotionless.

Alucard laughed at me. "Put a smile on your face and you're a perfect 10," he said, smirking. I giggled and I may have blushed a little…

When I was changed back into my uniform, I paid for the clothes. I decided I'd just wear the boots I had. I didn't want to spend any more money; I'd feel bad about it.

"Are you sure that's it?" Alucard asked me. "I know _I _only need one outfit, but I heard that girls love clothes…"

"You'll find I'm no ordinary girl," I said, smirking.

Alucard laughed, almost maniacally. "Some humans are so interesting."


	7. 5 Pairs of PJs

Halfway through the walk back to the Hellsing mansion, I allowed Alucard to carry me. We got back _much_ faster that way, and it got him to shut up. When we arrived, I saw that there were 2 new guards standing at the front doors. Instead of going inside, Alucard decided to walk around to the back of the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "It's kind of dark now, don't you think Sir Integra will want us back?"

"Don't worry about it," he began. "I'm standing directly above my room. You've seen me go through walls, right? Same basic principle."

"B-but…you're carrying me!" I exclaimed. "And I'm pretty sure _I_ can't do that!"

He laughed, crazily, and as I looked down, I saw his feet slowly disappearing into the ground. I struggled to get out of his arms, but his hold was too strong. He was in up to his waist now, and my foot was hitting the ground. Suddenly, I felt a rushing feeling in my toe. It spread up my leg, and grew faster. I was going through the ground with him.

My entire being was engulfed in soil. I couldn't feel it. Instead, there was a strange, numbing sensation moving upwards throughout my body. I was beginning to panic, but a few moments later, I felt my feet break through some sort of surface. We fell together through the ceiling of what must've been Alucard's room. I felt no impact when his feet hit the ground. There was no dirt on either of us, and we were suddenly dozens of flights of stairs underground.

"Never…do that…again," I said, shaking.

"Would you rather the stairs?" Alucard asked, chuckling. I glowered at the vampire. "I thought not. Well, the reason I brought you down like that is because first of all, it's quicker, and second of all, I wanted to get us into the building without Integra seeing you first."

"Why is _that_ so important?" I asked. He had set me down on the cold, hard floor, making an echo throughout the chamber.

"I figured, y'know, you might want to change and show her what you got," he answered, not sounding like his normal, smart-alecky self.

"Well I appreciate the thought," I began sarcastically. "but I'm certainly not changing in here. I'll go up to my room."

Alucard laughed. "You don't remember?" he asked. "Back when I was a dog, you had no problem with undressing in front of me."

I was furious. "Well I didn't much think a dog would care…and besides, I didn't have the slightest idea that you were a man!"

"Hah, even so, it would be nothing new to me if you did it here."

"Yeah? Well-- I've grown a lot since then…" I crossed my arms and pouted, eyes closed.

"Huh, I guess you're right," he said, his voice sounding closer than before. When I looked at him, I noticed that his face was about 6 inches from mine, and he was looking in the general area of my chest.

My first instinct was to smack him in the face, which I did. I didn't know my own strength-- his head flew about 4 feet from its original spot. He straightened himself up and cracked his neck side to side.

"My, my," he said, laughing. He leaned over to retrieve the glasses I hit off his face. Placing them back over his eyes, he grinned. "Can't take a joke?"

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes, and walked toward the door. Making my way up the stairs took a while, but I did it fine on my own. My thighs were burning when I reached the top of the stairs. It was a comfort to walk down the hallway, rather than on an incline. The corridor was much brighter than my room, and so I kept the door open until I had every last candle lit.

It was then that I realized I didn't have the bag of clothes. Fantastic. As if on cue, there was a knock at my door.

"Still mad?" an oh-so familiar voice called. I huffed and walked over to the door, yanking it open. Alucard stood, still smirking, with the bag hanging on his extended index finger. I grabbed the bag and slammed the door in his face.

"You forget I can go through walls," he chortled. I most certainly did not forget. Hastily, I removed my uniform vest, and the shirt underneath it. When he came through the wall, I was in the process of sliding off my pants.

In shock, he jumped back, and hit his head on the wall. I gasped in mock embarrassment as he slid down the wall. In my undergarments, I knelt down in front of him, lifting his chin.

"See, the problem with being so pale is that I can very clearly see you blushing," I said, smirking. His eyes narrowed behind his crooked glasses.

"It's just from hitting my head so hard," Alucard lied.

"Hah, if you say so," I said, triumphantly. He stood himself up and straightened out his cloak.

"I do say so," he said, regaining his arrogant smirk. "You don't look half bad, though." With a loud laugh, he disappeared through the wall. I stood staring angrily at the spot he so recently occupied.

Rolling my eyes again, I turned and got dressed. I didn't have a mirror, so I fixed myself up as well as I could, and exited my room to present myself to Integra. I regretted doing so as soon as I took the first step outside the door. Alucard was strolling along down the hallway, drinking something.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was a bag of red liquid, probably blood. He waved at me. I half-heartedly waved back, looking to the side in annoyance.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked, aggravated.

"Nope, I didn't think to check," he replied. "but here." He reached inside his cloak and held out something white.

I took whatever it was in my hands and realized that they were white gloves. I hadn't noticed Alucard's until now. On top of them sat a small badge that read "Hellsing" on it.

"These make you official," he added, winking. I'll admit, that lessened my anger spell toward him. He then continued on his way in the direction of his room.

On my way to Integra's office, I pulled on the gloves and fastened the badge as straight as I could to my sweatshirt. It wasn't zipped, and the sleeves were rolled up. My hair was down, shoulder-length and hastily brushed-through with my fingers.

I trudged up about 3 flights of stairs before I heard Sir Integra's voice. I whirled around to find her walking away from me, talking with a man.

"Sir Integra!" I called, running to catch up with her. "How do I look?"

She turned and stopped to survey my appearance. Looking me up and down, she cocked her head to the side. "I hate to be so straightforward," she began, shoving my heart down so far I thought I'd lose it. "but I think you need to appear more…professional."

"P-professional?" I repeated. She nodded, slightly. "Hold on." I swung my head down, combing my hair with my fingers again. I always had a hair tie on me, so I pulled it off of my wrist and put up my hair. The bangs that wouldn't stay fell down in my face. I held up a finger motioning for her to wait again. The man standing next to her looked at me incredulously.

I fidgeted with the zipper of my sweatshirt and forcefully slid it upwards as far as it would go. The collar stood up, covering my neck. I liked that kind of collar.

"Better?" I asked, grinning.

Integra smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes, that's better. And I see that you have the gloves and badge I gave Alucard for you. You're official."

I was beaming. The man beside Integra laughed, almost inaudibly. I looked at him, curiously.

"This is Walter," Integra introduced him. "He is the butler of Hellsing, and a very skilled fighter as well."

He gave me a little wave. Walter looked rather old. He wore a monocle, and looked mostly like all the butlers I had ever seen in movies and such. His hair was pulled back.

"Hello, Walter," I greeted.

"Hello," he replied. "If there's ever anything you need, you can ask me."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. "Do either of you know the time?"

"It was 19:00 hours when I last checked," Integra replied. She saw my confused look. "I believe that's 7:00 P.M. in American time. Do you need a clock?"

"Oh, yes, please," I said. "I can hardly see down in my room, and it'd be nice to know the time." Walter walked off, quietly. "Uhm…what time should I go to bed?"

"You can go whenever you'd like-- I'm sure Alucard will wake you up at the right time," she answered. "If you need any pajamas, I've got a few spares you can have."

"Oh! I completely forgot about pajamas!" I said, feeling stupid. "Thank you very much. I really do feel troublesome…"

"Honestly, it's no problem," Integra consoled. "If you were any sort of problem, I'd let you know."

Walter made his way into my peripheral vision and returned to his place next to Integra. He extended his hands, holding a digital clock, and a wristwatch.

"I figured you might want a watch as well, seeing as you're not always going to be in your room," he explained.

"Thank you, Walter," I said, taking the items he handed to me. "You people are really something."

Integra brought me to her private room where she gave me 5 pairs of pajamas. I kept insisting that one would suffice, but she merely kept saying that she didn't need those ones anymore and that it wasn't a problem. I also tried to give her back the change from the money she gave me, but she told me to think of it as my first pay.

I stepped out of her room to find Alucard leaning on the wall across from me. He vanished from sight, and when he reappeared, I was in his arms. I'll admit that I gave a little yelp, but who wouldn't?

He laughed at me. "I told you I was going to carry you to your room, didn't I?"

"Well how did you know I was going there?"

"I just know," he replied simply, smirking. We were two stories above the main floor, so it took longer to get to my room, but not by too much.

"You look pretty tired," he said, jolting me awake from a half-sleep. "Would you like me to put you to bed?"

"Huh? Yeah, okay, whatever…" I mumbled.

I was too drowsy to realize what exactly was going on, but I remember feeling something stroking the side of my face for a while before I fell asleep.


	8. Walter's Assistant

When I awoke the next morning, I was alone in the darkness. I lay in a haze for a little while before the door opened and the little light from the hallway rushed into the room. Alucard's figure stood in the doorway.

He didn't move, yet all the candles lit up. I saw that there was a plain wooden chair next to my bed that hadn't been there before. Alucard made his way over to it and sat down, leaning over me. My eyes were slightly opened, but he didn't notice. His hand reached toward me, and his finger traced my neck.

I remembered what Integra said. He had been enticed by the smell of my blood at one point, and probably still was. She said he wouldn't kill me because of my kindness and the fact that he was under her orders, but I was still a little nervous. I stirred on purpose to make it seem that he had woken me up.

"Oh, hi," I said, stretching my arms. "What time is it?"

"It's 6 in the morning," Alucard answered. "And no, I don't have to sleep in the daytime like most vampires."

Damn him and his mind-reading. Well that was good, I guess…I'd get to see him sometimes. Otherwise it would just feel awkward here.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. In my peripheral vision, I saw Alucard watching me. I decided to ignore it for the time being. In the silence, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours.

"Uhm…" I began, laughing nervously. "Any idea where I could get something other than blood to eat around here?"

He laughed at me and stood, walking out of my room. I quickly got up and followed him. As we approached the stairs, he picked me up off the ground and carried me up about 4 flights. He put me down and led me to a large kitchen.

"Is this what you meant?" Alucard asked, sarcastically. I giggled and nodded.

I made myself some toast, and he got a bag of medical blood. Sitting across from him, I looked at him curiously. He swallowed and stared back at me.

"What does blood taste like?" I asked. It was never my intention to drink it myself…I was just wondering what made it so appealing to vampires.

"I don't know how to explain it," he admitted. "Uhm…think of your favorite drink…or food, even, and multiply it by a hundred. No, a thousand. And it never gets old."

"Wow," I said, in awe. "so the taste outweighs the grossness of biting peoples' jugulars?"

Alucard laughed heartily. "I guess you could say that," he replied, grinning. I copied him, showing most of my teeth. "Wow," he said, intrigued. "your canines are pretty sharp-looking-- are you sure _you're_ not a vampire?"

I touched the tip of one of my canine teeth with my tongue. I never noticed their sharpness… "Uhm…I'm pretty sure I'm not," I replied, smiling. I looked down at myself. When did I change into pajamas? The last I remember, I was in my new "uniform…"

I looked up at Alucard. He was smirking. Mind-reading…pssh.

"Yes, I did put your pajamas on you," he answered the non-existent question. "but don't worry, that's all I did."

"I believe you," I said.

"Are you a virgin?" Alucard asked me after a short pause.

"What!? Why would you need to know that?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Well," I began, looking down, feeling my face get warm. "Yeah…I am."

"I see," he said, sucking down the last sip of his blood.

That morning was rather awkward. While in the shower, I thought of why he would ask me such a personal question. I'd only known the real him for a day. It was just weird.

I found that there were extra toothbrushes and anything else I'd need under the sink. Wrapped in a towel, I rushed out of the bathroom and into my room. It wasn't that far away; it was on the same floor, at least.

There was nothing I could do with my hair, but fortunately I found an extra brush somewhere in the bathroom and took it with me. Once dressed and ready, I headed for Integra's office to see if we could figure out a job I could do around here.

Approaching the stairs, I wondered why Alucard hadn't suddenly appeared to help me. I shrugged and started ascending by myself. I knew it would take a long time, and I'd be wiped out by the time I got to the main floor, but I guess I could use the exercise…

Huffing and puffing, I made it to the last staircase. I saw Alucard walking out of Integra's office. I heard her say, "Do what you think is best," as Alucard exited the room. What could that mean? He saw me and glided over.

"I'm sorry," he said, concerned. "I was busy. Were you looking for me?"

"Well, to get up the stairs, yes," I began, still exhausted. "but actually I was going to see Sir Integra."

"Let me help you," he said, holding out his hand. I took it and he lifted me up the last few steps by one arm. He grinned. "That better?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks a bunch," I said, facetiously. I strode past him, and heard his feet clacking down the opposite way. After knocking on the door and being allowed in, I realized that my hair was down. "I'm sorry, I forgot about my hair…"

Integra smiled. "It doesn't need to be pulled back," she said. "You're fine the way you are. Please sit down."

I followed her instructions. "Is there any job I can do yet?" I asked. As lazy as I was, I couldn't wait to get to work here.

"There are little jobs you can do here and there," she began. "but we're thinking of something else you can do in the future. I can't disclose that with you at the moment, though. As of now, you can assist Walter, clean the artillery in the target practice center, or be in charge of stocking things. None of these tasks sound very interesting, I know, but they're the only ones I have for you right now."

"That's perfectly fine," I said. "I'd like to help Walter, if that's alright."

"Perfect-- he'd be glad to have assistance," Integra replied. "I'll call him up here so you can get started." She pressed a button on an intricate-looking telephone. Moments later, the butler came through the doors.

"You called?" he asked Integra.

"Yes," she began. "Zinautha has chosen to help you as her job."

"Excellent," he said, smiling at me. I waved, grinning. "Let's get started, then."

Walter had a rather difficult job. He was in charge of computer files and paper files, making Integra's afternoon tea etc., etc. I was running back and forth for most of the day. He tried teaching me the proper way to organize data using paper. I couldn't remember which type of paper went in which tray, and ultimately got lost. The computer was much easier; I had been a computer whiz in my early years, and understood the methods of transferring a file from one window to the other and such.

"You're doing rather well," Walter encouraged. I heard a beep from somewhere. "I'll return in a few moments-- that's Integra calling."

"Okay," I replied. Before then, I hadn't really looked at the files. When Walter was gone, I double clicked on one and read the first line. It was a record of a vampire that had been terminated by Hellsing. Checking a few more, I noticed that they were, too. I hadn't realized how many files I had gone through, but there were a ton of them. I wondered how long they had been in business…

"Well over twenty years, that's for sure," Alucard's voice sounded from behind me, making me jump. He was leaning on the door frame, holding a wide-brimmed hat that matched his cloak.

"I figured so, seeing all these records," I said. "Did you do all this?"

"Most of them, yes," he replied. "before Integra came to power here, I couldn't have. She's the one who gave me this…job. I'm not saying I hadn't been killing long before she met me, but those were never recorded."

"You must be pretty good, then?" I questioned jokingly.

"You could say that," Alucard answered, grinning. He walked over to me, watching the computer screen. "I never understood those contraptions."

"Computers? They're pretty easy to use," I said. "Mostly it's just click and drag, but sometimes I have to do other things."

He was standing on my left, the mouse pad being at my right. "You mean like this?" he asked in a low, smooth voice. He reached around me and moved the mouse, clicking a file and moving it to the other box. I twitched a little. The back of my neck felt warm and it stretched out to my cheeks.

"Uh--uhm…yeah, like that," I said, shakily.

Alucard took his arm back and stood straight, laughing. "You really can't take a joke, can you?"

Turning slowly, I glared at him. "I'm going to hurt you."

"You can't."

"I'll find a way."

Walter walked in with his quiet footsteps. "What's going on in here?" he asked in mock concern.

"Alucard's being a jerk," I said plainly.

The two men just looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at Alucard. He grinned and laughed. Walter laughed, too.

"Fine, then," Alucard said. "you can go downstairs by yourself tonight." Laughing again, he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

I stuck my tongue out, again, in the direction he walked and made a noise of displeasure in my throat. Walter shook his head and chuckled again, returning to the piles of paper he was sorting earlier. Returning to my work, I began to daydream. It was about-- well that's not important.

As happy as I was to work for the Hellsing organization, I got bored. I really hoped that Walter didn't turn around to see the game of solitaire I was playing instead of moving files. There were only a few left, anyways.

Each time I heard a movement unlike the shuffling of papers behind me, I'd minimize the solitaire box and continue to place files in the correct folders. When the movement ceased, I'd bring the window back up and resume my game. Unfortunately, I sucked at solitaire and failed miserably.

I transferred the last file and looked over my shoulder to see Walter's progress. Coincidentally, he was just putting down his last paper file as I turned around.

"It looks like I'm done with this for the day," he announced. "How about you, Zinautha?"

"I'm done, too," I replied. "What else is there?"

"Well, we need to clean the artillery and check the supplies," Walter answered. So Integra fooled me. I'd have to do those things no matter which path I chose. I decided I'd keep an eye on her from now on-- she's pretty crafty.

I nodded and followed Walter down to the target practice center. We completed the chores we had to do, and by the time we finished, it was late. I made my way down the stairs on my own, and we happened to have finished our tasks when we were 3 flights of stairs above the main floor. Fantastic.


	9. New Job Offer

A few weeks passed in which I helped Walter, went to the store with Alucard to get normal everyday supplies, and learned about vampires. Integra was in the process of teaching me everything she knew. I wasn't about to bring up the question Alucard asked me that one morning. Perhaps the answer would happen to come up in her lessons…?

Life was good here, but becoming too routine. I honestly never wanted to polish another rifle or make another cup of tea for someone other than myself. This just wasn't my kind of lifestyle. I knew Walter appreciated it, and I didn't want to upset him, but this just wasn't working.

I sat up in bed one morning and decided that that was the day I'd confront Integra and tell her how I felt. My alarm was set for 6:00, and it was 5:30. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get ready a little early. I crept out of my room and up to the kitchen to have some cereal. When I was finished, I went back down the stairs to take a shower. _At least Alucard has the decency not to float through bathroom walls_, I thought.

By the time I was completely satisfied with my appearance, it was 6:30. I was on my way to the stairs when I heard a door open behind me. I turned around, expecting to see Alucard, but there was no one there. Surveying the hallway in my line of vision and seeing nobody still, I shrugged and turned around again. I ran hard into something large and relatively soft. Following the collision, I fell to the ground on my rear end.

"What the hell, Alucard!?" I yelled, realizing what, or who, it was.

"I couldn't resist," he chuckled, holding out his hand to help me up. I took his hand but glowered at him nonetheless. "Are you going to see Integra?"

"Yes," I replied. "but I'm assuming you knew that."

"Well let's go," Alucard said, sweeping me off my feet. He swung around and walked to the stairs. He held me differently this time. Bridal style. It's _really_ awkward calling it that, but it really has no other name… And I'm too lazy to explain it.

"Is it like…easier to carry me like this, or…?" I inquired.

"Do you not like it?" Alucard asked in return.

"No, no, it's not that," I said quickly. "I was just wondering."

For the rest of the way, neither of us said anything. Every so often we'd exchange glances and I'd half-smile at him, earning the same in return. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so, when he wasn't looking, I'd sneak a peek at his eyes. They really were a magnificent shade of red.

With each step Alucard took, my heart beat faster. I was a little sketchy about asking Integra for something else to do. She had been so generous to me…how could I ask her for anything else?

"Nervous?" Alucard asked, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked. I tried to calm myself down, but I didn't know how. There probably isn't a way to slow your heartbeat at will-- but if there is, I've got to learn how to do that…

I had a funny feeling about this day's visit with Sir Integra. It wasn't because I wanted to ask her for another job. I just felt like everything was going to change…

Alucard walked into the office without putting me down first. He walked to Integra's desk and sat me in the chair in front of it.

"Uhm…hello," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good morning," Integra responded. "What is it?"

"Uhh…I really apologize," I began. "but working with Walter is just not working for me. I know I chose it, but I realized that it's just not…my type of job."

Integra looked up over my shoulder, apparently exchanging a knowing glance with Alucard. She shifted herself in her seat and clasped her hands together neatly on her desk.

"Zinautha," She began. I nodded and kept eye contact. "How would you like…to become…a vampire?"

I sat in silence, digesting what I had just been asked. What use would I be if I was a vampire? I'd probably get in the way more than I did now…

"What good would I be…if I were a vampire?" I asked.

"You could be like Alucard-- silencing the undead and sending them to hell," Integra replied. "It might take a lot of training, but I'm sure you could do it."

I looked up at Alucard, who was standing next to me. "And how…he…?"

Integra smiled, probably because of my incessant stuttering. "Yes," she answered. "Alucard would be the one to do it. I haven't gotten around to teaching you how that's done, and what the requirements are yet. For a vampire to turn another into one of their kind, their target must be a virgin of the opposite sex. They drain them of their blood, and transfer some of theirs into the new vampire's body. They then become the subordinate of the original vampire, having to follow their orders until they drink their 'master's' blood."

"Uhh…I…this is so sudden," I stammered. It had only been about a month or so since I got here…and already they're asking me to join the ranks of the undead.

"Don't worry," Integra said. "I'll give you until this evening to decide. When one's blood is drained, they need to sleep for a long time to recuperate. If you're going to do this, you'll have to do it around the time you normally go to bed."

"Thank you," I said warily, standing from the chair and walking out of the room. Keeping my eyes on the floor, I slumped aimlessly around the mansion. At least now I knew why Alucard asked me if I was a virgin. I knew a lot about vampires now, and how most of them suffer, being stuck in the same form for years on end. Sometimes they get lonely, losing those that they love while living on in emotional pain. Some of them turn mad with the power they gain and kill everyone they come across. Did I really want to turn my life in and risk becoming that?

Alucard didn't follow me. I figured he knew that I wanted to be alone. It was about 7:00 now, so I had quite a while to think.

What about my family? They knew I was transported to England as a soldier, but what now? I had no way of contacting them, and they were probably getting worried. Imagine how they'd feel if they found out I was a _vampire_. How awkward…

After about an hour of listless thought, Alucard materialized from the wall in front of me. I looked him in the eyes and slowly looked back down. I hadn't realized how hunched over I was-- I guess I have bad posture when I think deeply. I straightened my back, but slouched again.

"Have you come to a conclusion yet?" he asked. He didn't sound anxious, which was good considering that that was the last thing I needed then-- someone rushing me.

"Not really," I answered. I continued to walk, and he came with me. "There are so many pros and cons that I can't figure out which answer is better…"

"No need to explain," Alucard said in consolation. "Do you need someone to talk to? I mean…I'd be the best one to talk to since, if you choose to become a vampire, I'll be the one to do it. Plus, I am one, so I'll know pretty much anything you ask."

"Well," I began, slowly. "Will I ever be able to see my family again?"

"Hmm…well your family has the same blood as you," Alucard commenced explaining. "but the smell isn't as strong or appealing as yours. As a new vampire, if you see them, you'll be drawn to them either way. Unless you have abnormally strong willpower, you won't be able to restrain yourself from…biting them."

"I would never bite my own family!" I exclaimed, defensively. "I'd kill myself before I did that…"

"If you're absolutely certain," he said. Then he smirked. "but don't be surprised if they disown you."

That got me to smile. I'm sure no one would do that to me-- they'd be too glad to see me again to worry about petty things like, say, being a vampire.

"And you won't become one of those depressed and abandoned vampires," he continued. "because you'll always have me."

That was a shocker. He didn't say that sarcastically, either. His face was kind and caring, and I even saw his cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink.

"Thanks," I said, smiling, but trying to suppress a laugh. I just thought it was funny that he'd seem so affectionate all of a sudden. "That was one of my main concerns, actually. I like being alone every now and then, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if I were completely isolated."

"You're welcome," he replied, returning my smile with his own. "I'd be your master, anyhow, so we would be together either way."

"But won't I be like this forever?" I asked. I'll admit, I'm not bad-looking, but I thought it would get mighty boring having the same body for the rest of my…well until I died for good.

"Well, yes," Alucard began. "but that's no matter. I certainly won't get bored looking at you for the rest of eternity."

Now it was my turn to blush. I laughed and shook my head.

"Same to you," I replied. I just sort of blurted that out, so I wasn't sure if it made sense or not at the moment… Ohpe, wait…thinking back, it does make sense.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, listening to the sound of our footsteps in the hallway. I heard my cardiovascular system working in my head, and I'm sure Alucard was listening to my heartbeat as well.

"I've decided," I said, destroying the dead air between us. I didn't have to say anything. Alucard knew which path I chose.


	10. The Taste of Blood

Alucard snapped his head toward me and his lips slowly curled into a smile. Laughing happily, he swooped his arms around me and held me tight, running back to Integra. We were both laughing, and my heart felt as if it were going to rip its way out of my chest.

Doors were for losers, apparently, because Alucard curved straight into the hallway wall and ran through multiple rooms. Each wall we passed through was a little less intense for me. Finally, we morphed through the wall of Integra's office, still laughing.

"What's going on?" Integra asked, looking at is as if we were insane. I can't argue with that, I guess…

"She's decided!" Alucard exclaimed, putting me down.

"I'll do it," I announced, grinning.

She sat with her fingers interlaced, leaning on her desk. She smiled coolly, and nodded her head. I noticed that she had a cigar in her mouth. She probably always did, but I'm just not very observant.

"Now you're completely sure of this?" Integra asked me. She seemed calm, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. I wasn't sure why-- I couldn't be _that _helpful…

"Yes," I replied. "Alucard went over everything with me, and reassured me that it'll be fine. I realize that it's sort of irreversible…but I'm willing to…sacrifice myself."

"Well, I'm glad," she said. "With Alucard, you'll be completely safe. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thank you!" I said, and Alucard and I began to leave the room.

"Alucard," Integra called as we were at the door. Both of us stopped and looked back at her. "Continue to teach her with the remaining time."

He nodded and turned back around, putting his hand on my back to lead me out again. We walked aimlessly.

"So what are you going to teach me?" I asked. I didn't think there was much left for me to learn…

"Well, do you know about ghouls?"

"Yes."

"How they're created?"

"Yes, their blood is completely drained and they become mindless undead who follow a vampire's orders. They're defeated by being shot or stabbed in the head or heart…but they can be killed with anything, right? It doesn't have to be silver or anything?"

"Correct," Alucard said, impressed. "and no, the weapon doesn't have to be silver, but it works better. I'm pretty sure Integra filled you in on everything you need to know. You can just ask me anything you find is important, I guess."

"Okay," I said. "Well first off, where are we going?"

"Oh…I don't know," Alucard admitted, laughing. "We could just walk around for now. I'm sure we won't get lost."

We traveled slowly around the mansion, taking random upward stairs until we reached the top floor. I noticed that the rooms on the upper floors had wood floors and plaster walls and seemed a lot comfier than those on the lower levels. I saw yet another set of stairs.

"Ooh, can we go on the roof?" I asked. I wasn't very fond of heights, but I figured it'd be fun. Alucard nodded, and we walked up the last flight of stairs. When I opened the door, the wind nearly pushed me over. I steadied myself and pushed the hair out of my eyes. Luckily, there was a sturdy wall around the edges of the roof.

I ran to one of the walls and looked over. Alucard swiftly made his way over to me. The view was breathtaking. Too bad I'd never be able to see it like this again… Wait…

"Alucard?" I said, talking loudly because of the howling wind. "_I_ can't go in the sunlight after this, right?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about that sort of thing," he said. "Remember, you'll have some of my blood transferred into your body. And as I said, I'm no ordinary vampire."

My face brightened. I was so lucky to have come across him. He made being a vampire seem so much more enjoyable. If I were going to be turned by any other vampire, my life would be horrible.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "There's one thing I want to do before I…well…y'know…"

"Oh? What's that?"

"I need to have some peanut butter…for the last time," I said, giggling. I knew that all a vampire's system could handle was blood. And peanut butter was my all-time favorite food. After that evening, I'd never be able to eat it again…

Alucard laughed at me. He held out his hand to me and I took it. We made our way back into the building and down the stairs. There was another kitchen, closer to us than the other one, so we went there. The two of us searched the cabinets for peanut butter. I found a big jar of it. It hadn't been opened yet. I always loved the look of new peanut butter…it's so smooth and good-looking.

I dug a spoon into the center of it and pulled it back out, admiring the creamy substance. Taking a deep breath, I began to lick it. When the spoon was clean, I laughed. Alucard sat across from me at the table, smiling and shaking his head. He had a bag of medical blood.

Setting the peanut butter and spoon aside, I debated whether or not I should ask him something. He probably knew what I was thinking, but didn't say anything.

"C-can I try some?" I asked him. He smirked, nodding. He handed the cold bag to me, and I moved my lips toward the straw poked into the top. I stopped centimeters from it. "Wait a minute…you don't have AIDS, do you?"

Alucard laughed. "I'm pretty sure I don't," he said. I laughed, too. Thankfully he knew that was a joke.

Slowly, I lifted the bag of red liquid again. _Just think of it as fruit punch…fruit punch…_ I thought to myself. I took a small sip and kept it in my mouth for a moment before swallowing. I really had no idea how to explain it, but it wasn't my idea of mouth-watering…

I must've made a disgusted face, because Alucard laughed again. "Don't worry," he said. "It'll taste much better once you're a vampire."

"I sure hope so," I said, handing him back the blood.

Time was going by much faster than I had wished. I was at a loss for human things that I wanted to do one last time. It was about noon, and Alucard and I decided to take a walk outside. The wind had died down, and it was sunny and warm.

"Hey," I said, after a silent spell. "am I going to have to call you 'Master Alucard' from now on?"

He laughed. "Not unless you want to," he replied.

"Just checking," I said, smiling. "because I really didn't want to. I mean…I'm not really afraid of you, and I know you well enough to just call you by your name."

"Huh, well if you're not afraid, maybe I'll leave you dead and bloodless," Alucard said in a serious tone. I stopped walking, shocked and scared. He turned, grinning, his fangs gleaming in the sunlight. "I was only joking…jeez I'd never really do that."

"You…are…a meanie," I said, walking past him.

Alucard laughed. "I can't deny that."

We walked until the sun started to set. I was actually getting anxious. Jeez, it was like waiting for Christmas…

By the time we got back to the Hellsing estate, it was 6:00 P.M. I normally went to bed around 9 or so. Maybe we could do it early?

"You can't wait, can you?" Alucard asked, smirking.

"I'll admit it's a little nerve-racking, but no, I can't wait," I answered, shrugging.

"I will see if it can be done a little sooner," he said, which lifted my heart. We walked through the front doors, and he stopped. "I'll bring you to your room and then come back here to ask Integra. Wait for me, and I'll come down to let you know."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, smiling. That morning, I felt so upset about all of this, but now I thought it couldn't happen soon enough.

Alucard dashed down the stairs and into my room, placed me on my bed, waved to me, and walked quickly back out. I lay down, thinking about the near future. All of about 10 minutes passed by, and Alucard returned.

"So?" I asked, springing up.

"Integra said that we could do it now," he replied, taking a seat in the chair beside my bed.

"Fantastic," I said, grinning. "But uhm…I have an issue with my neck-- I get easily grossed out. So could you be…gentle?"

"Of course," he reassured. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered. Now that it was going to happen, I was a little shaky. Alucard moved forward in his chair, and I did the same on the bed. I held out my hand as if asking for something. He raised an eyebrow. "I need something to hold onto, and I figured you wouldn't mind if I held your hand…" He slowly lifted his hand and took hold of mine.

He leaned forward, opening his mouth. I held on tightly to his hand, squeezing it as he got closer. He stopped. My eyes were closed, but when I noticed that he wasn't biting me, I opened them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can do it," Alucard said, quietly.

"Well you wanted to taste my blood, didn't you? Just think-- you finally get to."

"It's not that," he began, pulling his head away. "I just…I don't want to hurt you."

I felt relieved by that-- at least he wouldn't get the urge to tear into my throat. It was obviously going to hurt, and I knew that. Pain wasn't exactly something I loved, but I could take it.

"Just don't think about it," I whispered. "I assure you that I can stand a little pain."

Alucard leaned back toward me, holding the back of my head with his free hand. I could tell that he was smiling. He breathed on my neck, moving closer still. My hand increased its grip on his hand, and I put my other arm around his neck, panic-strickenly toying with his hair. My eyelids were tightly clamped together, and I clenched my teeth. I felt his tongue slide over my flesh, and then he bit.


	11. How Ironic

My eyes were suddenly open. Candle light was dancing on the walls of my dungeon room. I was lying down under the covers of my bed. Alucard was still sitting in the chair next to me, but he had a bag of medical blood with him. He grinned at me and lifted his other hand, holding another bag of blood.

I sat up and rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand. Taking the bag, I flung my legs over the side of the bed. I punctured the bag with a small plastic straw and cautiously took a sip of it. Alucard was right-- blood really did taste better when you were a vampire.

When I swallowed, my tongue rubbed against one of my canine teeth. I was pretty sure it was bleeding. My teeth were sharp before, but that was nothing compared to these daggers I had now. It didn't really hurt, but I'd have to get used to it.

"Is there anything different about me that I don't know yet?" I asked.

"Well, you basically don't have to worry about any human things anymore," he answered. "except for socializing, if you so choose."

"But I can still take showers, right?"

"Just as long as it's not in holy water," Alucard said, smirking.

"Hah, don't worry," I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the showers here are safe."

Alucard left my room and I got changed. I nearly ripped the doors off of my dresser-- I wasn't quite accustomed to the excess strength I had acquired yet…

Since I was now pretty much dead, there was hardly anything I had to do maintenance-wise to get ready for the day. I left my room and made my way to the stairs. No longer being human, I figured I could make it up the stairs myself. And I did it.

Sprinting, I eliminated the last set of stairs and skidded myself to a halt before Alucard who just happened to be standing outside Integra's office.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alucard asked, smirking. I nodded and grinned. "Integra would like to see you."

Passing him, I strolled into the office and sat in front of Integra's desk. I hadn't noticed until then that she wasn't behind it. I heard a clanking and turned my head to see her carrying a small handgun while Walter was struggling behind her with an assortment of other weapons.

"What's this?" I asked, running over to Walter to help him. There were swords, guns of every size, and some other unrecognizable things.

"If you're going to slay the undead," Integra began, sounding the slightest bit sarcastic. "you need something to do it with."

"True, true," I said, taking a few pounds off of Walter's load and carrying them over to a table I had never noticed before.

"So I'm letting you decide what you're most comfortable with," she continued. I knew nothing about weapons, and didn't like to choose things. I'd much prefer to work with whatever I'm given…

"Uhm…" I stalled. She said I'd be fighting, but I never thought of what I'd be fighting with. "Well I'm not very fond of guns, no matter how much more efficient they are…and I just can't see me using one."

"Would you be more comfortable with a sword of some sort?" Alucard asked me, leaning back in a lounge chair next to the table.

"I don't know…" I began. "That's pretty much my only other choice, isn't it?"

"Try it," Integra said. "You might find that it works well for you. If it doesn't, you can always try something else."

I nodded and reached for the nearest sword. It was thick, very sharp, and had a plain, but beautiful handle. Earlier, I saw Walter laboring to carry this specific weapon, but it wasn't that heavy to me. Then I remembered the extra strength I now had and mentally laughed at myself.

"Just be sure not to touch the blade-- it's made of silver," Integra informed. "I'm sure you wouldn't touch it either way, but just be especially careful."

"I will," I replied, still scrutinizing the gleaming sword.

"You'll have a chance to test it out very soon," she continued. "I received a call earlier this morning from America. There was a report of a vampire sighting near your hometown. Your family's blood most likely isn't as strong as yours, but it's the same. The vampire is probably targeting them."

I stood, bewildered at what I was hearing, and nearly dropped the gleaming cutlass I so recently acquired. Tightening my grip on the handle, I calmed myself down and tried not to focus so much on the fact that my family was in grave danger.

"It's completely up to you," she pulled me out of my haze. "If you don't want to take this assignment, you can stay here. I'm very sure that Alucard can handle it, and will keep your family safe."

"No," I decided. "I'm going."

"Very well," she said. "You'll be leaving for the airport tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp."

Alucard stood beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, leading me out of the room. I wanted to see my family again, but not like this. I was hoping it would be a calmer situation in which lives weren't in jeopardy.

"Would you like me to help you prepare yourself?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh…yes, please," I answered, gloomily.

"Hey," he began, stopping and turning me toward him by my shoulders. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure it's an amateur, new-born vampire that just caught the scent of delicious blood and can't resist-- just like 5 years ago. Together, we'll destroy him like nothing. Don't get so down."

I smiled awkwardly at him, my lip twitching. No, I wasn't going to cry. He said everything would be fine, and he knows a lot more about this stuff than I do. Thinking that did no good. I broke down.

Alucard jerked backwards, startled by my sudden embrace. I buried my face in his chest, tears streaming down. I shook as I sobbed, and suddenly I felt his arms around me, holding me loosely. He stroked my hair, attempting to soothe me.

"W-what if s-something bad ha-appens before we ge-et there?" I asked, stuttering due to my ceaseless crying.

"Don't worry," he insisted. "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

How ironic.


	12. That Sinking Feeling

That evening, Alucard and I went behind the Hellsing estate so that I could learn to use my sword. I had always admired pirate movies, with their epic swordfight scenes. Unfortunately, I was told that this wasn't the same. Integra explained that ghouls don't often carry swords, and most likely wouldn't use them like that if they had. Also, she added, if I ever happened to come across a real swordfight situation, it would be much more difficult than the movies make it look.

It was dark and, although I could see just fine (maybe even better than in light), I followed Alucard by watching his swishing cloak. When he stopped, I looked up and noticed about 50 dummies made of wood, straw, and a multitude of other things, staked into the ground.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked, a hand on my hip.

"Well, simply plow through the dummies with your sword," he said. That sounded pretty easy.

"Okay," I replied, shrugging and took a step forward, raising my sword. He stuck his hand out to stop me. "What?"

"There's a catch," he growled, fangs illuminated by the far-off light. I stopped and cocked my head to the side. Alucard raised his hand. From the darkness stepped about 100 men, fully protected by armor and wielding swords. I looked irritatedly at him, my lower jaw jutting out. "You don't have to kill them, and please don't, but every last dummy must be either decapitated, staked through the heart, or maimed in some way. The men are only here as another obstacle for you."

"Huh, great, thanks," I said, sarcastically. "Do I get a medic if I get slashed in half?"

"No, you'll be fine," Alucard replied. How thoughtful. He reached into his cloak and pulled out his own weapon-- the Jackal, as I learned his black gun was called. "But you might want to look out for me."

"Are you serious!? You could kill someone!" I exclaimed, incredulous.

Alucard laughed, a bellowing laugh. "You _really_ need to lighten up," he chuckled, returning his gun to its rightful place. "I'm not going to shoot anyone."

I growled at him and punched him in the arm. He grinned and reached into his cloak once again. This time, he took out a small pop gun. I raised an eyebrow.

"When I shoot this," he began. "you will start. Once I see that every dummy is beheaded, I'll shoot it again. That's your cue to stop."

I nodded, and readied myself. The gun popped loudly, and I took off at full speed. The men around me followed my lead and ran after me. My sword slashed off the dummies' heads one by one, and, in the heat of the moment, I even bisected a few.

The men came after me, and I felt the wind of their swords as they attacked. About 20 decapitations into the drill, I was woundless. However, a few moments later, I was stabbed through the stomach. I didn't feel much pain, but fell to the ground. Quivering, I stood, removed the sword, and calmly handed it back to the man that it belonged to. Everyone around me slowed to a stop. I raised my sword and sliced the nearest dummy's neck, its head meeting the ground loudly in the silence.

The commotion began again. Dashing through the mob, I butchered the last dummy. Alucard shot the gun and all movement ceased. Helmets were removed, and swords placed back into their cases. The men walked back to the building, disappearing through the back doors. I wiped my brow and laughed. Alucard had appeared next to me, grinning.

"I think you're ready," he said, patting me on the back. That time, I wasn't almost knocked over. I stood firmly while he congratulated me.

We began walking back to the mansion and I felt a strange sensation where I had been gored. I clutched my stomach, leaning over.

Alucard stopped and seized my shoulders. "Would you like some assistance?"

I nodded warily and he gathered my body, bringing me across the grounds and to the building. Once again, he stopped over his room and sank into the soil. I didn't oppose to it this time. As I fell through the dirt, it didn't feel so weird to me.

I wasn't in pain, and I wasn't tired, so why did I feel so…for lack of better word…dead? Well, I just became a vampire about 24 hours prior to that training session…perhaps I just wasn't ready yet. It didn't matter to me-- I would give anything to save my family, so something like this wasn't going to bring me down.

I forced my half-closed eyes open. Alucard was on his way up the stairs from his room to mine.

"I'm alright now," I said, trying not to sound so sleepy. "You can put me down."

"If you're sure," Alucard replied, setting me on the stairs beside him. "I'll come with you, just incase you can't make it."

"Kay, thanks," I said, shaking my head a little to shock myself awake. If there were any more than 200 ghouls in my hometown, I'd never make it. No, what was I thinking? I'd persevere…

I stumbled a bit on the way up, and Alucard promptly reached out to support me. Struggling to keep my focus, I fell onto him and blacked out. No…I hated myself for being so powerless…

"So she passed out after that training?" I heard Integra ask when I regained consciousness. Alucard made a noise of confirmation. "Maybe she should stay back-- no one knows what could be waiting there. It could be risky…"

Hearing this, my eyes shot open and I sprang up. Immediately, my head began to spin, and my vision blurred. I held my head tightly and closed my eyes again. Blinking a few times, I looked around and noticed that I was in my room. Integra and Alucard were sitting in chairs beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Alucard asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm fine…and I'm definitely going with you," I said, stubbornly. "there's no way you can stop me."

"We never intended to stop you," Integra said calmly. "I just thought it would be better for you if-"

"I apologize, Sir Integra," I began. "but the best thing for me would be to see my family once again."

"If you insist," she replied, making her way out of my room. She stopped at the doorway. "It's 7:00 now, so you should get ready, if you're sure."

Jumping out of bed, I shooed Alucard out of the room and dressed myself seeing as he changed me into my pajamas again. During the past few weeks, I had used my paychecks to get myself some new clothes. They were all either duplicates of my normal attire, or very similar-- variety shmariety. I shoved those into a suitcase that must've been brought down by Walter before I woke up.

I gathered nearly everything I owned, and ran out of my room, passing Alucard in the hall. He was carrying a small suitcase as well, and sipping medical blood. I stopped about 20 feet in front of him.

"Come on!" I urged, motioning for him to hurry up. He did his little disappear and reappear thing and ended up on the stairs in front of me. "You're totally teaching me that when we get back."

"Hah, you're going to need a lot more training with other things before we get to that," he chuckled. I ignored him and rushed up the stairs.

Integra was sitting at her desk, writing, as I bounded through the doors. She looked up at me, and then at her watch.

"It's only 7:10," she said, causing me to glance at my watch, even though it was pointless.

"Can't we go now?" I asked, anxiously.

She sighed and smiled, putting down her pen. "I understand how you must be feeling right now," she said. "I'll call the pilot and tell him to bring in the jet as soon as he can. Walter will drive you to the airport."

"Thank you," I said, my face brightening. Integra nodded and smiled kindly, returning to her work. Scurrying out of her office, I ran into Walter. "Sorry! Are we ready?"

Walter laughed. "One moment," he answered. "I need to get the keys from Integra."

He passed me and entered the room I had just exited. I stood, tapping my foot and biting my lip. Alucard stepped down the hall and stood next to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching my fidgety behavior.

"Shutup! I'm really worried about this," I yelled. "Walter's getting the keys so we can go now."

Alucard laughed. "I told you, everything will be fine," he attempted to reassure me. I had a strange feeling about this situation, and nothing would put me at ease until I saw with my own eyes that my family was unharmed.

Walter came out of Integra's office and led Alucard and I outside. Before I stepped through the doorway, I tensed up for fear of pain from the sun. I hadn't been out in it since I became a vampire, so I didn't know what to expect. It turns out that Alucard hadn't lied-- I was perfectly unscathed in the sunshine.

We were guided to a shiny black car, much like the one I had seen when I first met Integra. I dashed past Walter and pulled at the handle of the back door. It was locked. Still holding onto the handle, I turned and looked at him. He pressed a button on a remote attached to the key. I heard a click and wrenched the door open, throwing my bag and myself onto the seat.

Alucard handed his bag to me and sat himself in the seat in front of me. Walter positioned himself in the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. He revved the engine and drove down the stone driveway. The front gates were opened by two guards, and we passed through them, making our way to the airport.

I watched the planes landing and ascending from the window of a large room in which many people were waiting for their transportation to arrive. Seeing families greeting their loved ones tore at my heart. Every now and then I would take a quick glimpse of my watch. It was 7:45. A few moments later, Alucard came from behind me and pointed out the window.

"There it is," he said. My heart almost exploded. I jumped around and surveyed the area for my luggage. He laughed. "Walter has already taken care of that. Let's go."

When we exited the building and walked to the small, fancy-looking jet, Walter met us halfway. He bid us farewell and good luck. Alucard led me into the jet and we sat in two of the few seats, near the window, waiting for takeoff.

I was so dazed by that point that I didn't notice the engines blaring or the floor tilting beneath my feet. Glancing to my side, I noticed that Alucard had fallen asleep, leaning on his arm. His mouth was hanging open, and his face was contorted. For the first time that day, I laughed.

My anxiety was far too much for me to sleep again. Alucard woke up a long while later, and smiled at me. I returned his gesture. My happiness was ephemeral, because seconds passed before I felt a deep stab of sickness and depression. The gashes of woe continued to devour me-- and then we landed.


	13. Arch Rival Anderson

Unforeseen, I collapsed on the floor of the jet. Alucard knelt down beside me and held onto my shoulders, helping me up.

"We're here," he announced, calmly. "I'll help you get off."

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, pushing away from him and running to the door. I yanked it open and jumped out of the jet, disregarding Alucard's calls, telling me I forgot my luggage.

I didn't know exactly where I was. It had to be near my hometown, but I wasn't sure which direction I should run in to get to my family. I was swiped off the ground from behind. Struggling, I heard a familiar laugh. Alucard.

He had both of our suitcases in one arm, and was carrying me in the other. He was running, and suddenly swung around in the opposite direction.

"You were going the wrong way," he said, grinning. "Even_ I_ remember where your old house is."

"Oh be quiet," I replied, angrily. "I was in a hurry, that's all."

Despite my anger and anxiousness, I felt tears burn up in my eyes. Not again! I would not let it happen. With all my dignity, I pulled the tears back down and took a deep breath.

"For the last time," Alucard began. "I'm sure they're fine. The vampire was probably stupid and couldn't find them."

"You can say that all you want," I said. "but nothing's going to convince me that my family's okay."

"Jeesh, fine," he said. "be pessimistic."

Maybe I was being a little pessimistic. I always was. But this time I felt those jabbing pains. It wasn't from the wound I got the previous night, either. That had healed, surprisingly enough. I was completely sure that something catastrophic occurred while we were on our way here…

"Could you go any faster?" I asked. That entire day felt like everyone around me was going in slow motion. It felt like no one cared about my fear for my parents and brother.

Alucard sighed. "I guess I could speed up a little," he said. I saw a little smirk flicker upon his face. Then I knew exactly what it was for. He surged forward and the wind became so violent that I had to hide my face in his collar.

I stayed that way for about 5 minutes. After that, I felt him slow down and eventually come to a stop. When I lifted my head, I saw that we were in front of my old house-- or what was left of it. I knew it.

Alucard let me down, and as my foot touched the ground, I pushed forward on it and ran full-speed up the porch steps and to the front door. I yanked it open and pushed myself over the threshold. Everything was ruined. The roof had caved in, and most of the walls were now gaping holes, windowing neighboring rooms.

I hastily lifted chunks of plywood and drywall, searching for signs of life. Alucard stepped up to the front doorway. I disregarded him and continued my search. His footsteps clanked up the stairs in the almost-silence.

"Zinautha," I heard him call after about 10 seconds. There was something about his tone…

Dropping a hunk of what used to be a sofa, I tore up the stairs. He was in my parents' room. Looking at the floor, I saw pieces of furniture and blood. No…

Lifting my eyes, I saw a hand. An arm. A face. My mother. Her neck was blanketed in blood, along with the rest of her. Lying about 5 feet from her on his face was most likely my father. He was lying in a vermillion puddle. I tightly shut my eyes and bit my lip, causing it to bleed.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Alucard tried to console. I ignored him and turned around. I slowly stepped out of the room and walked into my own. Everything was in order. The only thing I noticed was 4 deep gashes in the wall next to the doorframe. The vampire must have been drawn in because of some trace of my blood's scent, noticed that there was no one there, and gotten angry. He must have settled for the rest of my family, instead.

Condescending laughter rang through the house from behind me. I spun around. A young boy, bloodstained and tattered, stood in the hallway.

"Sister," he greeted. "It's been ages."

Sister? You've got to be kidding me. Jerome was six years old when I left for England-- this boy looked much older than he would be.

"I'm 9 years old now," he continued. "Hard to believe, isn't it? I'll be like this forever, though."

Forever? No-- he wasn't…a vampire? If that was so, the vampire that killed my parents must've been female.

He took a step toward me. "Looks like you'll be my first meal," he smirked, showing his fangs.

I, too, showed my pointed canines, grinning right back at him. "Nice try, little brother," I began. "but _I'm_ a vampire, too."

As if on cue, Alucard popped out of my parents bedroom and tossed my sword to me. I caught it and pointed it at Jerome.

"Alucard," I demanded smoothly. "Hold him."

He, my master, heeded my order and hooked his arms underneath my younger brother's. The look on the young boy's face was priceless.

I stepped toward him, holding my sword steady, nearly touching his chest. "Did you do this?" I asked, jerking my head in the direction of my parents' corpses.

"D-do what?" he asked, fearfully.

"Did you kill our parents?" I asked, angry at his attempt at being innocent.

"No! The vampire that turned me-- she did it," he answered, shakily. "She was about to kill me and then gave me the option of becoming this…I got scared and agreed with whatever she said. But I drank her blood before she left, so she's not my master…you'll never find her."

Something in my brain seemed to explode. I looked up at Alucard, who grinned in a knowing manner. I smirked, and shoved my sword into Jerome's heart with as much force as I could muster. At the same instant, Alucard bent his body so that he didn't get gored in the process. My brother fell flat on his back.

Stepping over to the body, I pulled my weapon out of his chest. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open, blood spilling out of it. He didn't move. I wondered to myself why he didn't burst into ashy remains as Integra told me most vampires do…

"Are you going to drink?" Alucard asked me. I shook my head, grabbing a piece of cloth off of the floor and cleaning my sword with it. "Do you mind if I…?" I shook my head again.

I turned to see him tear into my brother's neck, and it didn't hurt me at all. I actually smiled. Alucard lifted his head, licking his lips.

"What an idiot," he chuckled. "He's still got her scent on him-- we can find her easily."

I heard a cell phone ring. Alucard stood from the ground, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and walked over to our suitcases to get the phone. He sat and listened for a moment. I stepped to his side.

"Anderson…" he growled, and he squeezed the phone, almost snapping it in half.

I reached my hand toward him to stop him from breaking it. "Who's Anderson?"

"Are you looking for me?" A heavily Irish accented voice called from behind me. I darted around to see a man, about as tall as Alucard. He had short, blond hair and glasses. I noticed a large scar on his left cheek and an arrogant grin on his face. Armed with two large trowel-like swords, he stepped over my brother and into the room. "Who's this, Alucard? Your little girlfriend?"

Alucard growled again and nearly lunged at the man. I grabbed at his arm and tried to hold him back. I couldn't do much to stop him, but he ceased, and backed up. He looked positively furious.

"I beg your pardon, miss," Anderson said to me, slightly bowing. "I'm Father Alexander Anderson, one of the many vampire exterminators of the Iscariot, Hellsing's rival."

"Pleased to meet you, Father," I replied hesitantly. I could feel Alucard's tension. "I'm Zinautha Printemps, Alucard's subordinate."

"Don't call him 'Father,'" Alucard said, harshly. "he hardly deserves that kind of respect."

Anderson laughed. "You take orders from this old bag of bones?" he asked me. More tension. I'm sure I even heard teeth gritting.

"Excuse me, sir," I began, defensively. "but do not talk about my master like that." I felt Alucard loosen up and smirk.

"What are you here for?" he asked Anderson in a malicious tone.

"What am I here for?" he repeated, mocking Alucard. "Why, the same thing you're here for-- to get that vampire."

"Well you're not going to get to her," Alucard stated clearly. "This was our assignment, and we're going to successfully complete it."

"Ohoho, but that's precisely why I'm here. Enrique Maxwell sent me to silence her before you," he said. Alucard growled again.

"Guys! No one's going to silence anyone unless you stop fighting," I interrupted. "Let's find her before you two go at each other."

"You're right, Zinautha," Alucard said calmly. "and I should find her while I still have her scent." He picked up our suitcases and pushed past Anderson in the doorway. As I approached the Iscariot, he moved out of my way.

"Ladies first," he said, grinning. Not breaking eye contact, I walked past him. When I reached the stairs, I ran after Alucard.

He put the luggage on one arm and lifted me up with the other. He sniffed the air for a moment, and then dashed off at full-speed.

"Where's Anderson?" I asked, after a silence that seemed to last forever.

"Probably trying to find the vampire by his own means," Alucard answered in an ill-tempered tone.

"Don't worry," I said quietly into his ear. "with you, I'm sure we'll find her first."

I felt a new volt of power flood through his body and his speed increased tenfold. Looking at his face, I saw a maniacal grin, his eyes burning their brightest red.

Smiling myself, I looked over his shoulder and watched the environment melt into flying colors as we raced by. Alucard bounded in a different direction, nearly knocking the wind out of me. A few seconds later, he skidded to a stop before a house that was even more destroyed than mine. He set me down and I drew my sword. He put the luggage on the ground and pulled both of his guns out of his cloak.

Together, we stealthily entered the house, alertly surveying our surroundings. I heard a distressed sound and harsh, indistinguishable words from the end of the long hallway. I motioned for Alucard to follow me, and we ran in the direction of the sound. Turning into a doorway, our weapons at the ready, we saw Anderson. He had his foot pressing down on the chest of a woman. Her limbs were pinned to the ground with four of his swords. He turned to see us and grinned.

"Oh, so you made it after all," he said facetiously. "I've been here for a while now."

I heard a click and looked down to see Alucard fidgeting with his guns. I placed my hand on his arm and he stopped.

"Yes, Anderson," he began. "if I hadn't had to talk myself out of killing you the next time my eyes met your disgusting mug, we'd have gotten here sooner."

"Is that so?" Anderson asked, mouth twitching in annoyance. "I had to do the same thing, actually, only I agreed with myself that I _would_ kill you!" He lunged at Alucard, a sword in each hand. My master whipped both of his guns from his sides and fired them simultaneously.

The blasts impaled my eardrums. I clutched the sides of my head. Looking at Anderson's face and chest, the holes made by the bullets were closing up. Was he a vampire too?

"He has a regenerator," Alucard told me. He hasn't read my mind in a while…unless he has and just hasn't said anything. Dodging one of Anderson's anger-ridden strikes, he continued, "Get rid of the vampire."

Nodding, I stood, gripping the handle of my sword. Alucard shot his guns three more times. I winced, and tip-toed over to the trapped vampire. She looked at me fiercely as I approached. Her hair was long and black and her lips were bright red, like the typical vampires you saw in movies.

"I apologize, miss," I began, staring the helpless woman in the eyes. "I hate to take advantage of your current state, but…it's a revenge thing."

Before I plowed the sword into her chest, I could swear I saw a smirk cross her lips.


	14. Sore Loser

Almost immediately after my blade met her heart, the vampire was condemned to a pile of ash. The cutlass lost its support and clashed to the ground. I picked it up and turned around to see how Alucard was doing with Anderson.

They were fist-fighting, and I was surprised they didn't knock down what was left of the house. Alucard had dropped both of his guns on the floor in front of me. I picked up the nearest one, the silver Casull, and cocked it, aiming for Anderson. Although Alucard wouldn't be fatally affected by it, I had to make sure that I didn't hit him. My finger was on the trigger, increasing its pressure with each second.

A fleeting pain surged through the side of my head and I dropped the gun. I fell to the ground and looked up to see where it came from. The vampire I just killed stood above me, shrieking in laughter. How was that possible?

I saw her sharp, dirty fingernails. She wore a gothic ensemble; her dress was black and lacy, and she wore an ebony jewel around her neck.

"I'm not an ordinary vampire," she chuckled with contempt. "It's going to take a lot more to get rid of me."

She pulled one of Anderson's swords from the ground and swung it at my head. I ducked in time and held my own weapon, ready to fight. Her blade was much larger than mine, but I was sure that she was no match for me. As our swords clanged together, I realized that my strength was indeed much greater than hers, but decided to let her think she was winning for the moment.

She began to cackle, throwing her head back while we continued our epic swordfight. Integra was wrong-- I did have to fight like they did in the movies, and it was just as easy as they made it look. She became so confident in herself that she closed her eyes. That's when I gave her all I had. Alucard and Anderson were still in the room, trying to beat the life out of each other.

While the vampire left her guard down, I jumped backwards, out of her reach. Realizing that I was no longer there, she opened her eyes and looked around in surprise. Silently, I snuck up behind her and raised my silver sword. I did to her exactly what I had done to all of those wooden dummies back at Hellsing.

Her head seemed to fall at half-speed, followed by her body. Blood flowed slowly over the debris-covered ground. I turned her body onto its back with my foot and once again gored her through the heart. All of the commotion behind me ceased.

The remaining three of us watched the ashes spread on the floor, some on the top layers blowing away with the sudden breeze. I pivoted slowly on my heels to see a wound on Anderson's face healing itself. Alucard was pinned to the wall in mid-strike. The two of them were frozen, staring at me.

"Well," Alucard began, smirking. "it looks like Hellsing won, after all."

Anderson snarled, releasing his hold and began to walk away. Alucard hastily grabbed both of his guns and shot them down the hallway. I rushed out to see if he had hit Anderson. Holes in the Iscariot's back were filling themselves in, and he kept walking.

Alucard laughed like a madman and picked me up off of the ground.

"That goddamned Iscariot!" he yelled, crazily, spinning me around. I didn't feel too enthused before, but couldn't help but laugh. "He comes in here and treats us like idiots! And then what!? We beat him!"

He suddenly stopped his ranting and we both heard running footsteps, coming our way. It was Anderson.

"Shut the hell up, you damned beast!" he screamed, running full force down the hallway, swords out in front of him. "The Lord never intended for you to exist! You're the epitome of evil!"

Alucard put me on the ground and stood in front of me. As Anderson got closer, my heart raced. Spontaneously, I shoved myself past Alucard and stood, ready for the blades. When Anderson got close enough, I swung my sword to the side with all the force I could muster, knocking his weapons out of his hands. However, he couldn't stop running and knocked me into Alucard, sending the three of us into the wall behind him. Drywall and plaster fell from the ceiling and the wall we were crushed into cracked.

I lifted my leg, kicked Anderson off of me, and stood myself up. I pushed him onto his back with my foot.

"You may have a regenerator," I said threateningly, my eyes burning. "but you're the only human here. Do you really want to gamble your life?"

Anderson's eyes were wide, and he was panting. He sat himself up. I allowed him to stand, but when I did, I held my blade up to his face, narrowing my eyes.

"Don't worry, miss," he said with a nervous smile. "I'll leave now." He turned and walked down the corridor again, calmly. At the end of the hall, Anderson spun back around. "But this isn't the last you'll see of me." Grinning, he turned a corner and disappeared.

Alucard laughed quietly. "I don't get it," he said. "Why did he leave when _you_ threatened him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just scarier than you," I said, smiling innocently. We both laughed, and walked down the hallway.

Our luggage was still at the end of the driveway. Alucard picked up both the suitcases and myself, and ran back to the airport.

I must have fallen asleep on the way there, because when I woke up, we were on the jet back to England. Alucard was sipping a wine glass of what must've been blood. He held one out for me.

I hesitantly took it and leaned back comfortably in my seat. I put it on the small table next to me. My eyes closed again, but I was still awake.

"Are you still upset about your family?" Alucard asked me. I could tell that he was looking at me, but I kept my eyes shut.

"About my parents, yes," I began. "but not so much about my brother. He was an idiot for doing what he did. He shouldn't have let that power, as little as it was, get to his head. He was so arrogant-- that's not what I wanted to see happen to my brother after so many years."

"I understand," he said quietly. "but your parents had no idea what was going on. And it must be painful knowing that you couldn't do anything to stop it…"

My eyes burned, and without my consent, I burst into tears. I tried so hard to stop myself, but grief overcame me and I sobbed uncontrollably. Alucard's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me onto his lap, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding me tight and stroking my hair.

I curled myself up and allowed the waterworks to keep coming. Nothing beyond Alucard could even phase me at that point. I sniveled, whimpered, and wept until I fell asleep once more in the arms of one of the last beings on this earth that cared about me.


	15. The Warning Sign

The sudden decline of the aircraft jolted me out of my agonized sleep. Alucard's head was lolled over, snoring in my face. I laughed to myself and rested my head back on his chest. The windows of the jet looked like they were covered in a black blanket, letting light in through tiny holes.

There was a dim fluorescent light above us, partially allowing me to see my surroundings. Not wanting to wake Alucard, I stayed where I was, listening to him breathe. The hum of the engines nearly put me in slumber again.

I felt the plane decline further, and Alucard shook himself awake, not knowing what was going on. He realized where he was, and leaned back in his seat, taking me with him.

"Finally awake, I see," I said, laughing softly.

"And just in time," he replied, smiling sleepily. His glasses were on, but I could see his half-closed eyes. I realized I was staring and looked at the floor.

The jet landed within a few more seconds, and kept on rolling across the ground. When it came to a stop, I stood up and rubbed my eyes. Alucard yawned, and got up himself, placing his hand on my back to lead me to the door.

When he opened it for me, I saw a small flight of metal stairs set up for us to descend upon. A man in a uniform stood at the bottom, smiling up at us. I returned his smile with my own, and made my way down the stairs, holding onto the railing for support.

My master followed me, and when we were both on solid ground, he put his arm around me. He was leading me in a certain direction, but I didn't know where we were going. Then I saw Walter.

He waved at us, and began opening the passenger side doors for Alucard and me. I heard the sound of plastic wheels on tar. Another man in uniform was pushing a cart containing our luggage. I slid myself into the back seat of the car, Alucard sitting in front of me once more.

I buckled my seat belt and leaned my head on the door. The trunk slammed shut and made me jump. Alucard noticed and laughed at me, looking at me through the side rear-view mirror. I stuck my tongue out at him and rested my head once more.

Walter sat in the front seat and waved to the man that assisted him with the suitcases. He started the engine and began the drive back to Hellsing.

For the entire ride, I couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't a very long ride, but the dense night and unending silence was enough to make anyone feel fatigued. I was roused from my soporific thoughts when blazing lights infiltrated the insides of my eyelids. My eyes shot open as I sat up, and I was instantly blinded by the luminosity.

We were in front of the Hellsing estate, and the lights on the front gates were brighter than ever. Integra must have really wanted to make sure we could see when we returned…

Walter pulled up to the front doors and turned the car off. He got out and opened the passenger doors for us before getting the luggage. Alucard and I stepped out of the car after him.

I offered Walter my help in carrying my suitcase, but he smiled and said that he was fine. The dimness of the hallways was intensified after being in such burning light.

"Why was it so bright out there?" I asked no one in specific as we walked down the corridor.

"I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea," Walter answered. His phone rang, interrupting the clack of our shoes on the hard floor. After a few moments of listening, he hung up. "I was right. Come with me."

"Well, why was it?" I asked him.

"It was a warning sign," he replied, peaking my interest. "Integra needs the two of you in the meeting room as soon as possible."

The two of us parted ways with Walter, rushed down one flight of stairs and came to a set of doors. Alucard pushed past me and entered the room first. It made me wonder how potentially dangerous this really was…

He stepped to the side and I saw Sir Integra sitting at the end of a very long table. Alucard walked to a chair close to his master and sat down. I stood in confusion, wondering what was so urgent.

Averting my attention, a man's head peeked around the edge of the chair closest to myself. He had white hair and an intimidating grin.

"You must be Miss Printemps," he said in a Spanish accent. I nodded hesitantly. "Forgive me. I am Enrique Maxwell, Head of the Division XIII Iscariot."

"Nice to meet you," I replied awkwardly, slowly stepping to the seat across from Alucard and sitting myself down.

"Anderson told me all about you," Maxwell continued. "He said that you are very good at what you do-- and loyal, too."

"Uhm…I'm glad he thinks well of me," I began, not making eye contact. "but all I did was kill one vampire…well, twice."

"Oh, he knows," he said. "but he thought that you would be a very useful addition to the Iscariot. Something about your…daunting disposition?"

I saw Integra's eyes narrow. Alucard laughed, almost inaudibly. I was completely appalled.

"And are you expecting me to leave my…my _family!_? And then fight _against_ them!?" I almost yelled. "That's just ridiculous…"

Enrique Maxwell leaned back in his chair and smirked, placing his fingertips together. If he had laughed, I probably would've killed him on the spot.

"If you are not willing to accept our invitation," he said, in a belittling tone. "Then I am certain there will be someone else you will have to answer to." He stood from his chair and bowed. "It was nice seeing you again, Sir Integra Hellsing."

The three of us watched as he walked proudly out of the room. I huffed as the door slammed shut behind him.

"What's with this?" I asked, agitated. "I only became a vampire, what, two days ago? And I'm an underling…I'm not even that great!"

"He wants you on his side because, if he has you, he feels he'll have an advantage over us," Integra stated calmly. I could hear a trace of anger in her voice. "Maxwell will do anything to defeat Hellsing. He knows he can't get Alucard, and he can't kill him either, so he's shooting for the next best thing."

"Huh, well that makes sense," I said, pondering what she said. "but who else would I have to 'answer to?'"

"I'm not sure," Integra replied. "but they'll probably be even stronger than the Iscariot."


	16. Bow Down to Your Master

I was depressed about my parents' deaths, but the only difference from before was the fact that I now would never have the opportunity to see them again. My brother was a different story; I could forget about him.

For a week or so, I was unusually lethargic. Alucard was trying his best to cheer me up. He tried taking my mind off of things by…well, scaring me. He did that in more than one way.

One morning, after about three hours of troubled sleep, I slumped out of bed and took a meaningless shower. I was in the process of re-dressing myself when I felt a presence behind me. My first instinct was to look in the mirror, but I didn't see anything.

Spinning around, I saw a young-looking girl with long black hair and a white suit. I gasped out of fear and the fact that someone saw me in my underpants. She smirked and laughed. I saw something familiar in her eyes.

Realizing just who it was, I narrowed my eyes. The girl laughed maniacally and held her sides, keeling over in hysteria. When she straightened herself up, I punched her in the face with brutal force.

The ominous laughter became deeper as Alucard transformed into his usual self. He held his cheek with a gloved hand and grinned. I glowered at him, hands shaking by my sides. A stressed silence sat between us.

"So I take it you didn't like my little joke?" he asked, increasing my anger.

"Alucard…I'M NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!" I yelled, causing him to back away in mock fear.

"Whoa, calm down," he chuckled, holding his hands up in front of him. I was sure an artery in my forehead was going to explode soon. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I grumbled, pulling on my jeans. "Who do you think you are, walking in on a girl like that?"

"You sure are cute when you're mad," Alucard provoked. Just as he must have planned, fury built up inside of me. The volume of his grin increased tenfold.

Contrary to his predictions, I smiled sweetly. "Why thank you," I said, gathering my things together and walking out the door.

I left him in dead air, laughing to myself as I made it to my room. Upon opening the portal to the darkness of my chamber, I noticed a pair of shimmering red eyes before me. Rolling my eyes, I stepped inside and pushed past Alucard. I lit a few candles and stood motionless as two long arms wrapped themselves around me. _What the heck is up with him today?_ I thought to myself.

"If I had known you'd be so upset, I wouldn't have done that," Alucard whispered in a crooning manner. His chin was resting lightly on my head, and I stood stiffly in his embrace.

"W-well you should have thought ahead," I stuttered, feeling a little uncomfortable. He must have sensed that, because he backed away.

"Perhaps I could make it up to you?" he suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, trying to return from my uneasiness.

Alucard smirked in the dim light and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my room. He led me up the stairs. I kept up with him every step of the way, which made me feel proud of myself for a fleeting second.

About two flights later, he brought me to a pitch-black room. He flipped a switch, turning on the lights, which made me really wish I had electricity in my room. Now that the area was lit, I saw a large screen television on the opposite wall with multiple game stations set up underneath it.

"Why are there video games _here_?" I asked, incredulous.

"Why are they underground?" Alucard inquired.

"No, why are they in this building in general?" I elaborated.

"Well, I asked Integra to have them installed about a month ago," he replied. "I had heard about them and wanted to see just what they were. I thought you might like to try them out with me."

"Huh, well okay," I said, trying to suppress a laugh. A vampire playing video games? Sounds pretty funny to me…especially one that's centuries old.

"You probably know at least something about them, so you can choose which one we play first."

I meandered over to the shelves of games. Alucard sat on the big comfy-looking couch behind me. I realized the way I was leaning over and kneeled, sitting on my heels-- just incase. There were a lot of games I hadn't heard of and I didn't know what they were about, so I chose one that I was familiar with-- a racing game.

I held up the case to Alucard. It showed a bunch of creatures on go-carts. He grinned and nodded. Once I set up the game, I handed a controller to him. He held it the wrong way, tilting his head in confusion. I giggled and showed him how to use it correctly.

Having been a human in the 21st century, I had played with this particular system before, and knew how to play the game. For Alucard's sake, I brought up the instructions so he would know which buttons to press.

"Are you ready to lose?" I asked, in mock intimidation.

"You know it," Alucard replied, smirking.

We began racing, and halfway through the course, we realized that we were evenly matched. I nudged his elbow and he nudged right back, trying to throw me off-course. Neither of our attempts did anything, so we decided to fight fairly.

Alucard accelerated past the virtual me and won the race. Confetti poured down on the screen. I huffed in mock anger.

"I won?" he asked. I nodded, laughing. "Hah! And you underestimated me! Bow down to your master."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How about no?"

"Alright, fine. Why don't we play something different?"

"You choose this time."

Alucard crouched down, looking at the cases, as I shut off the game that I so horribly failed at. He stood a few moments later, holding a fighting game. I was never any good at those, but decided I'd give it a shot.

"I'm sure you'll rule at this game, too," I said, setting it up.

"You never know," he replied.

I shrugged and smiled as the game commenced. The character I chose was very feminine, but upon reading her statistics, I knew she was stronger than she looked. Alucard's was large and buff, but that didn't matter.

A number of whirling attacks and earth-shattering punches later, my girly warrior stood victorious over Alucard's. I jumped up off of the couch.

"What now?" I taunted. "Bow down to your…subordinate!"

Alucard laughed and moved his arms up and down in a bowing motion. I grinned and sat back down. We were suspended in silence for a few moments.

"Best two out of three?" Alucard suggested, shrugging. I agreed and we continued playing. My grievances were nearly forgotten by the end of the day, replaced by a new feeling-- happiness.


	17. Valentine Failure

Integra was discussing with Alucard and I the idea of coming up with a training schedule for me. She thought that we were slacking off, knowing that I had very little experience. We both moaned and groaned at the prospect of routine.

The office phone rang and she picked it up, listening intently. Her facial expression was adamant.

"I'll be right there," she said to the person on the other line. Integra put the phone down and looked at us. "Come with me to the security room."

"Okay," I said, shrugging. Alucard and I followed her, wondering what was going on. If Anderson was back, I'd send him home with his tail between his legs.

"Do you know what the problem is?" Alucard asked Integra, breaking the silence.

"No," she replied. "I was just told that there was something I should see on one of the monitors."

Integra kept going past the downward stairs. She turned a corner in front of the upward stairs. Thank goodness it was on the same floor-- I hated stairs despite the fact that I could travel up and down them with no problem, now.

We hastily entered a room filled with television screens and speakers and plenty of other security technology. There were multiple men watching the screens, making sure there was nothing suspicious going on. One of them waved us down and we quickly strode over to him.

"It's on this one, Sir!" he said, pointing to a monitor placed high on the wall. The three of us looked at it, instantly pinpointing the problem. "Two unidentified men walking toward the base."

"Can you zoom in?" Integra asked.

"Yes, Sir," the man answered, pressing a few buttons on a strange-looking keypad. "I'll turn on the audio, as well."

I watched the screen as the men's faces grew larger. The closer they became, the louder their voices got. One of them had blond hair, glasses, and a neat, white suit. The other had dark hair under a blue hat, wearing a matching jogging-type suit. I noticed a few vans following slowly behind them.

"So basically…kill the Hellsing bitch and get that Zir-- Zen-- whatever chick," the dark-haired one said. "Maybe have some lunch in between…then get the fuck out of there."

"Yes, but just don't screw anything up," the other one said.

They were after Sir Integra and I. But were they from Iscariot? Maybe they were the ones Maxwell was talking about…

Integra looked as though she were trying to keep her fury from exploding. Alucard laughed from behind us.

"They obviously don't know what they're up against," he said, smirking. "I'll be waiting in my room."

I looked at him, confused, as he walked away. Integra thanked the security man and began to exit the room herself. Not knowing what to do, I waved at the man and followed her.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, catching up with her.

"You and Walter will fight them," she stated plainly. I stood in shock as my heart dropped.

These people were trying to capture me, and I wasn't the best fighter in the world. What would happen if they ended up getting me? I really hoped that Walter could make up for my inexperience.

As if on cue, he came up behind me and handed me my sword. He kept walking, motioning for me to follow him.

"What are you going to fight with?" I asked, seeing him wielding no weapon.

Walter held up his hands, showing gleaming threads woven around his fingers. "I fight with wires," he explained. "As strange as it sounds, they're actually very affective."

We were silent as we made our way toward the front entrance. The two men from the security monitors seemed to be walking in that direction. Shattering the air was a multitude of gunshots, followed by the sound of uniform marching. A whooping yell bellowed over the thump of boots.

My heart was racing and Walter was standing ready in the center of the hallway. The marching got louder, and I began to shake.

"Hide behind this door," Walter instructed. He pulled open the door, blocking me from view from the other end of the hall. "I'll tell you when to come out and help me."

"A-alright," I stammered. The fact that there were so many on the other team, and we were only two was paralyzing to me. I heard the footsteps get louder and louder by the second. Despite my fear, I peered around the door at the hinged end.

The dark-haired man was meandering down the hall in the midst of a small army of soldiers. As they got closer, I saw that they weren't men, but ghouls. They were completely shielded and armed. Their leader wielded two machine guns-- one for each hand.

"All little Miss Hellsing can do is send an old man to fight me?" he asked facetiously. "No problem, I'll just kill you and get it over with."

Walter kept his cool and grinned, holding up his hands. He lifted them up high, and I barely saw the shimmering wire move. With a quick pull of his arms, he bisected the cluster of ghouls.

The man began shooting at him, but he easily dodged the barrage of bullets. Running toward the mass of undead, he turned his head to the side.

"Now!" Walter yelled, jolting me back into reality.

I shook off all the fear I could and stepped from behind the door. The blue-suited man stood staring at me. He laughed maniacally.

"She sent a little girl, too!?" he cackled. "This is fantastic…I never thought it'd be so damn easy."

Something happened inside of me. I no longer had any fear, and in fact, I felt pretty confident. I leaned on my sword and put my other hand on my hip.

"You might want to think that over," I said arrogantly, smirking. "I'm the girl you're after."

His eyes widened. Then he mirrored my smirk. Walter was busy behind him, obliterating the ghouls.

"That's even better," the man said. "I can grab you now, go find the Hellsing slut and shoot her in the fucking head, then get out of here with no problem."

"That'll work," I began, nodding my head in agreement. "Maybe I'll just, you know, kill her for you."

He laughed again, showcasing fangs. I grinned and made sure he could see mine. He stepped toward me, coming a little too close for comfort.

"You're pretty funny-- and cute, too," he said quietly. "I can see why they wanted me to get you."

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. "And who are 'they?'"

"You want to know who I am, eh?" he asked, moving his face closer to mine. I didn't move. "Well, I'm Jan Valentine, but I can't tell you who 'they' are."

"Huh…well who's that other guy you were with?"

"That's Luke, my big bro. He'll be in the process of killing that big bad vampire guy right now. Let's not worry about that, though," he was breathing on my face.

"You're right," I said, smiling, almost laughing. Like he had a chance against Alucard… "I'm sure he'll be out of the way soon, and you can do what you were sent here to do."

I glanced over Jan's shoulder to see that Walter had finished off the ghouls. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked at me, grinning knowingly. He didn't make a sound, creating the illusion that he was no longer there.

Jan slowly nodded his head in agreement. "I like the way you think, girl," he said, smirking. "You sure had Hellsing fooled-- acting like you were on their side and everything."

"Yeah," I replied, smirking and making sure to keep eye contact to distract him. "I'm pretty good at that whole…_deceit_ business."

"That could be _really_ useful," he said smoothly, slowly reaching his hand toward my face.

"Yeah, but d-_don't_ touch me," I said, pushing his arm away. His eyes widened. I laughed, causing him to laugh, too.

Walter had carefully looped a wire around Jan's arm from afar. I knew he was strong with the wires, but I never thought he could be so precise. He stood silently, waiting for me to make my move.

"Do you…want to go now, then?" I asked, hoping it would work.

"Hold on," he said. Jan turned slightly to the side and howled. Moments later I heard more of those traumatizing footsteps. He must've noticed that his other ghouls were finished. "That'll hold off the butler guy and anyone else who tries to come after us."

He laughed and lunged forward, the strong thread tightening on his arm. Realizing that he was tricked, he snarled and looked back at Walter who held on to the wire firmly.

"Did you really think you could get away so easily?" Walter asked in contempt.

Jan looked at me, shrugging his shoulders and raising his eyebrows in an attempt to ask for help. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Look, I _told_ you I was good at deceit," I chuckled.

The ghouls were rounding the corner and gaining speed. Jan threw his head back in laughter and pulled forward with all his might. Walter held on to the threads with his life. They completely sliced through Jan's arm and he broke free, leaving his limb behind.

The ghouls were close now, and we had to destroy them before they got us. I swung my sword at them, taking down at least three at a time. Walter was thrashing through them with his wires.

"Go ahead," Walter yelled over the growling ghouls. "I've got them under control, now!"

I nodded and ran after Jan, hoping he hadn't gotten to Integra yet. My sense of smell was very sharp, and I remembered his scent. I tried to sniff him out, and detected his aroma near Integra's office. There was a flight of stairs and a few halls between myself and her office. I'd never get there in time…

Deciding that standing there thinking wouldn't do much, I dashed up the stairs and ran toward my destination. Thoughts racing, I decided I'd try to pull an Alucard. I closed my eyes and merged toward the wall. Instead of disappearing through it, I crashed into the it, sending myself to the floor.

"Ugh!" I yelled to myself, standing up hastily. "I guess it was worth a shot…"

Forgetting my failure, I sprinted the rest of the way, making the biggest strides possible. I nearly slid by the door when I made it to the office, but caught myself just in time to get through the entrance.

Integra was sitting contently in her chair, smirking. I looked down to see a pile of ash and a few fragments of a white glove. Wondering just what the heck went on, I tilted my head and parted my lips in confusion.

"He was an artificially made vampire," she began, standing from her chair and slowly walking to the front of her desk. "the men who were attacking for me him have already returned to their quarters. He was beat and at our mercy, and the chip implanted into his body sent a message of his failure to the one or ones who created him. Before he burst into flames, he warned us of…the 'Millennium.'"

"The 'Millennium?'" I repeated.

Alucard suddenly morphed through the wall, looking insanely happy. He laughed deeply and stepped toward us, grinning. He was bloodstained.

"_You_ look pretty satisfied," I said, noting his appearance. "What happened?"

"I just _destroyed_ some punk who thought he could defeat me," he chuckled, fangs gleaming. He must've been talking about Luke. I guess, overall, their mission was a complete failure.

Moments later, Walter came through the door, panting. His hair was askew, but he was unscathed nonetheless.

"Is everything alright, now?" he asked to no one in specific.

"For the moment," Integra responded. "but we've got some sort of 'Millennium' organization to worry about."

I was paranoid by the fact that some people wanted to capture me, but I had no idea how Integra could sleep knowing those people wanted her dead.


	18. Kidnapped in the Night

_I knew that the security systems in the Hellsing estate were of top quality, but I still jumped at every unusual sound. Attempting not to seem like a complete wuss, I told myself that I'd be fine, and no one could get anywhere near me with Alucard there._

_Upon being part of the Hellsing family, I met plenty of other employees. Before the Valentine brother invasion, I thought the entire building held only a few people here and there. I was completely wrong. Some people just had different shifts and were sleeping while I was awake. That made sense, seeing as we were dealing with vampires, who were normally nocturnal._

_I learned the names of some of the guards and gunsmen, but a number of them were highly reclusive. Perhaps they didn't want to let anything interfere with their jobs. I could respect that-- oftentimes socializing threw me off guard._

_I was completely used to being a vampire by now, and spring was slowly making its transition into summer. The increased temperature didn't affect myself, or Alucard for that matter._

_Unfortunately, in the business of vampire extermination, you do not get summers off. That meant I couldn't relax and do nothing like I very much enjoyed, and still do. Luckily, though, there were large breaks in between assignments. They were sporadic. Then again, __most_ events occur when you least expect them to.

It was a sleepless night, not unlike many before it. The last candle was fading fast, but my eyes were beginning to adjust to the blackness. I lay on my back, hands folded underneath my noggin. The covers were up to my chest, even though I really didn't need them-- security reasons, I suppose.

I let out a deep sigh. Sir Integra insisted that I slept, despite the fact that I never wanted to. I felt like a child again-- I had a _bedtime _now. Pssh…

My mind wasn't tired, but my eyes began to close. I fought to open them, but lost. The sound of my breathing was the only thing that I could hear, relieved that there were no furniture-settling noises that quite often made me jump. Searching for something to think about to keep myself awake in spite of Integra's orders, I flopped my head back and forth.

Nearly dozing off, I felt a presence nearby. To be honest, I jumped a bit, squeezing my eyelids together, but I figured I knew who it was.

"What do you want, Alucard?" I asked, irritated.

"Alucard? Who is this 'Alucard?'" a German-accented voice asked me. W-what? Who the heck…?

I jumped up, hoping with all my life that I could see with the frail light of the candle beside me. Two purplish eyes were glowing in that feeble illumination.

"W-who are you!?" I screamed, sliding my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Shhh! You silly girl! Who I am is nothing of your concern," they replied, grabbing the matches off of my nightstand and re-lighting the candle. I saw a small boy in a uniform. D-did he have _cat ears_?

"How did you get in here!?" I whispered loudly.

He giggled. "I am everywhere, and I am nowhere," he answered, grinning. He didn't look very threatening, but I was completely shocked that he got past the security…

"Well what are you here for?" My heart was pounding, but I kept my voice steady.

"I am here for you," the boy responded, stepping forward. I backed up, raising an eyebrow. "The Major told me that Enrique Maxwell attempted to get you on his side, but failed. He told me to come here and get you so that he would have an advantage over both Hellsing and the Iscariot."

"Why does everyone want me!?" I asked, angry that I was thought of as the object in a game of keep-away.

"Because…well I don't know, I am only doing what I was told," he admitted. He reached toward me and touched my shoulder. Suddenly my vision became blinded by light and I lost my sense of time and place.

Upon opening my eyes, I saw that I was no longer in my room. Looking directly in front of me, I saw a rather portly man with glasses and a nefarious-looking grin on his face sitting in a chair with his fingers interlaced. Behind him stood a tall man with the same expression, and another whose face was covered by a large coat collar and hat.

The boy from before stood next to me, smiling.

"I have brought back the girl you wanted," he reported.

"Thank you, Shrödinger," the large man said, smirking. What is it with everyone and their accents? "Now we will certainly win this war."

"I beg your pardon…sir," I began, highly confused. "but where am I? And who are you?"

He laughed. "Well you are certainly not in Kansas anymore, are you?" How amusing… "No, you are at our base, miles from your home. And we are…the Millennium."

_The Millennium_… These were the people we were supposed to fear. If Hellsing figured out where I was, would they be able to defeat my captors and bring me back? Were these guys really that strong?

"You're not planning to…well, kill me, are you?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Oh no! We would not do that," the man in the chair said. "We very much want you to be alive…or as alive as you can be, being undead."

I sighed in relief, loosening my tensed shoulders. It wasn't that I feared death-- it was more the fact that I'd hate myself for not being able to see Alucard or Integra or Walter again. But I surely would-- they would definitely pull through for me.

"What should we do with her?" Shrödinger asked the Major. "Have you planned that far ahead?"

"Be quiet," he scolded the cat-boy. "Of course I have planned ahead, stupid. We will…keep her chained up…in this room. That way, when I speak to Miss Hellsing via the video camera, she can see that we have her and that she is our…hostage."

"But…Herr Major," the man towering behind the chair began, holding up a finger. "What if…"

"There is no 'ifs' in this, Doctor…nor 'ands' or 'buts,'" the Major interrupted. "This plan will work, for I have thought it up myself-- and when have my plans ever failed us?"

The "doctor" sighed in submission and held his hands behind his back again. The Major grinned again and nodded at Shrödinger. With that, the boy gathered my hands together behind me and pushed me over to the wall, chaining me to it.

"Are you serious?" I asked, not struggling against the boy's strength. "This is ridiculous…"

"This is war, my dear," the Major corrected. "I apologize, but we can not be altogether very kind to you, seeing as you are a 'hostage'-- and I wish to anger Miss Hellsing and force her to attack."

"I thought you would've made me fight against them," I said, glad that I wouldn't have to. But if this forced Integra to attack, she'd definitely send Alucard over…and he would definitely save me.

"Oh, goodness, no," he replied, shaking his head. "As cruel as we are, we wouldn't do that."

I smiled, despite my current situation. With the position my arms were in, I couldn't sit on the floor. I leaned on the wall, trying to get my arms as comfortable as they could be.

"Doctor?" the Major called over the back of the chair. The man stepped to his side. "Set up the camera for the morning. We'll be contacting Hellsing as soon as possible."

The doctor nodded and walked unhurriedly out the room. The Major stood from his seat, straightening his white jacket. He waved to me and left the room as well, followed by the man in the large-collared coat. Shrödinger was the only one left. He rocked back and forth on his feet awkwardly.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence. "I'll leave you, now."

I nodded, not able to wave or anything of the like, and watched him leave. Before completely out of the room, he flipped the light switch, leaving me in darkness.

Fantastic. In my pajamas in a dark, strange place. On top of it all, I was a hostage. Who knew what they'd do to me? The Major guy seemed pretty intent on pissing off Integra-- that could mean anything.

My head began to droop, the pitch-blackness making me drowsy. I scolded myself mentally for being so tired. Colors began dancing in my eyes, making patterns in the dark. It was silent, and my breathing seemed oddly relaxed and uniform for being under such circumstances.

A dim light startled me. I looked up to see a shadow in the doorway, tall and lean. Their glasses were shining brightly despite the darkness. The shadow reached into the room and turned on the light. I saw a woman with long, dark hair walking toward me.

"Who are you?" she, like the others, had a significant German accent.

"I'm a hostage, actually," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. I felt weak and was blinded by the sudden luminosity.

"Oh, goodness," she said quietly, touching her hand to her lip. Her face was pale, marked with freckles. "Well, I am Rip Van Winkle. I'm working for the Millennium."

"I see," I said, frivolously remembering that I hadn't eaten in a while. "I'm Zinautha Printemps, working for Hellsing."

"Oh, that's why…" Rip Van spoke softly. "Are you a…a vampire?"

"Yeah, actually," I replied, struggling to keep my head supported. She held up a finger, gesturing for me to wait and walked back out of the room. I shrugged to myself and let my head flop down slowly.

Footsteps returned to the doorway, and she came in yet again. I looked up to see her holding a bag of…medical blood.

"Why do you have blood here?" I asked as she poked a hole into the bag with a thin straw.

"It's because I am a vampire, too," she said, smiling. She leaned over, holding the straw to my lips. I looked at her, seeing the telltale fangs in her grin. She nodded, and I sipped the sweet blood.

Upon swallowing, I felt a hundred times better, and not to mention more energized. Rip Van Winkle laughed quietly and stood up straight again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, confused. "The…the Major said no one could be like that because I'm a hostage."

"Relax," she said, smiling. "You just looked very drained and I thought that you might need to at least be able to defend yourself if anything happened." I nodded, smiling at her hospitality. "Well, I should be going. If the Major saw me here he would not be very happy with me."

She began to walk away, waving over her shoulder.

"Thank you," I said, in a loud whisper.

As she reached the doorway, she smiled again and turned off the lights, walking back down the hall.

I slept painfully, up against the wall. The only reason I could sleep was that I knew no one would do anything to harm me for nothing. They would most likely only resort to torture if Integra could see it.

The sudden realization of Integra seeing me in such a state hit me like a freight train. Alucard, too. What would they think of me, all tied up like this? Maybe they wouldn't even attempt to get me back if they saw how weak I seemed…


	19. Hostage but Not

A pounding headache rattled my brain and delayed my sleep. In the end, it felt as if I slept for only about an hour. I felt multiple jabs in the center of my forehead and thought I was still dreaming.

"Wake up!" a newly familiar voice called to me, poking my brow harder. My face contorted in annoyance, and I slightly lifted my head, glaring at Shrödinger.

He smiled obnoxiously and took a step away from me. The doctor meandered into my view, hands clasped behind his back. It was then that I realized his long, white cloak was bloodstained. He stood next to Shrödinger, looking down his nose at me. His glasses had a few extra lenses attached to them.

"I could not get the camera to work," he began, sounding irritated with himself. "and so you will be here for at least another day. There is no telling when I will have it ready, so the Major has asked me to move you."

My heart dropped, but I was also relieved. If we don't come in contact for a while, maybe Integra and Alucard will believe I put up a good fight against my captors…?

"Alright, thank you," I said, sounding grateful. "Just…please don't tell me you're going to chain me up somewhere else…"

"Oh, no," he said. That was the first time I had seen him smile-- well, never mind, seeing as I had only just met him hours before. "We are going to lock you in a room. But don't worry-- you will have a comfortable place to sleep and such. Even though you _are_ a captive, Herr Major has decided that we will not be hostile toward you."

"Heh…well thank goodness for that," I chuckled, smiling nervously. I straightened myself from the wall. Shrödinger stepped behind me and undid the shackles, taking a firm hold on my hands with his own in their place. The doctor turned on his heel and made his way to the door, his cloak swishing behind him. It reminded me of Alucard's. The cat-boy pushed me ahead of him, following the doctor.

I was calm. No one here seemed very heartless-- toward me, anyway. I lost track of my surroundings as I watched the crimson and white fabric moving like a pendulum before me. The doctor stopped at a door, but Shrödinger couldn't see from behind me, and therefore kept pushing, ramming me into the man in front of me.

"Sorry!" I yelled, not able to stop myself due to the lack of arm usage. My face was pressed up against the doctor's back, and Shrödinger was almost on top of me. He pushed on my back to straighten himself, and pulled me up, as well.

"Shrödinger!" the doctor yelled at the boy. "Watch what you are doing and don't shove innocent people into me!"

"Yes, sir, I am very sorry," the blond-haired boy apologized, looking down in shame. He had released my hands and I was standing between the two freely. Shrödinger noticed that he was no longer restraining me and jumped behind me, hastily grabbing my hands.

The doctor rolled his eyes and opened the door. I was pushed inside and released. I noticed that there were windows in this room. I felt less of a prisoner here than I did at Hellsing… Stretching my arms and shoulders, I turned around to see the two of them watching me, awkwardly. I stopped and placed my arms at my sides, staring right back at them.

"We will leave you now," the doctor said, breaking the silence. "I will inform you if the camera is ready or if the Major would like to see you."

"Thank you, umm…" I began, not quite sure how to address the man.

"You may call me 'Dok,'" he replied smiling knowingly.

"Alright…well thank you, Dok," I said, grinning.

The two left me in solitude. With nothing to do, I shrugged and lay on the cold, stiff bed (was this their idea of "comfortable?"), grasping the sleep I so needed.

The sweet, alluring smell of blood flowed into my nostrils, dragging me out of slumber. Rays of sunshine greeted my eyes, sporadically splotched on the covers. The curtains in the windows were billowing in the breeze-- someone had come into my room and decided to let some air in. Remembering the scent of blood, I turned to the plain-looking table next to the bed.

There was a bag of medical blood sitting next to an empty glass. I figured that it was from Rip Van… Smiling to myself at the benign gesture, I sat up and punched a hole into the container with my finger. While pouring it into the glass, the door opened.

Dok peeked in around the door, Shrödinger's head popping out underneath his. I laughed and waved, allowing them in. The door opened further and they stepped inside, Dok closing the door behind him. He had something draped over his arm-- a uniform.

"We have brought this so that, when we defeat Hellsing, you can officially be one of us," he explained, seeing my confused expression.

"Wait a second…" I began. "First I'm a hostage, and now you're saying I'm going to be joining you? I'm starting to get confused…"

"You are a hostage, as of now," Dok said. "but once we defeat your previous group, you will be on our side for good."

"I see." Foreign people confuse me, but I almost completely disregarded this, seeing as I was certain that Alucard would rescue me and destroy the Millennium anyways. "But if I'm not official yet, why are you giving me the uniform now?"

"We figured that you would like something other than your nightgown to wear," he replied. "but also, it is the _badge_ that makes you completely endorsed."

Dok held up a small, silver pin. It was a swastika. Never in my life had I ever been so close to one, never mind someone who was asking me to wear one. I had learned about Nazis in my early years and didn't think any still existed…

I stared at it, confused and shocked.

"We are the remnants of the Third Reich, forming the Last Battalion," Shrödinger spoke this time. "The Major plans to lead us in conquering…well, not anything in particular…using an enormous army of vampires. I say this because we really have no purpose…Herr Major just loves war…"

"So you knew?" I asked, pointing over my shoulder at the glass of vermillion liquid.

"Yes. That _is_, of course, the reason why the Major wanted you," Dok answered. He draped the uniform over the edge of the bed and stepped back to his original spot, placing his hands behind his back.

"Oh…right," I said, feeling foolish. Well, Rip Van didn't know…

"We will leave you once again," Dok announced. "Please dress yourself, and Shrödinger will return to take you to the main room."

I nodded and was once again left alone. I drank the blood, savoring it, and placed the empty glass back on the nightstand. The uniform was an olive green color. It consisted of a button-up long-sleeved shirt and a pair of matching pants. A red arm-band was attached to one of the shirt sleeves. Despite the ugly color, it fit well, and I figured it looked nice on me (there was no mirror in the room).

Shrödinger hadn't returned, so I sat on the bed and ruffled my hair. I brushed it through with my fingers and played with it for a while. In the monotonous silence, I hummed to myself.

There was a knock on my door and I immediately stood, making my way over to it. Shrödinger opened it slowly.

"Are you re-" the cat-boy stopped mid-sentence. He looked me up and down quickly. He coughed. "Uhm…are you ready?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I nodded and followed him outside.

Upon entering the main room, every eye was on me. Way to make me feel uncomfortable. I lowered my head awkwardly and positioned myself in front of the Major, who was staring in awe.

"Not to be so straightforward," he began. "but I have never seen anyone look so nicely in our uniform."

I just giggled nervously in the dead air. It echoed throughout the room. No one spoke and the silence weighed down on me.

"We still have not set up the camera, and we have planned to send Rip Van Winkle and a number of other troops on an aircraft carrier onto the Atlantic ocean in three days," the Major told me. "I will inform Integra about this during the video contact along with showing her that we have you, and she will find the need to send her most prized Alucard to fight Rip Van but also to use him to retrieve you. And so she will be torn between saving you, and saving thousands upon thousands of other peoples."

Swallowing any harsh words I had stowed away in my head, because of course I was not on his side, I nodded slowly. I questioned my importance to both Integra and Alucard. Of course they were kind to me-- gave me a home and a job…a family. Alucard had shown his affectionate side to me a few times, contradicting his normal self. Integra had smiled at me while her face was stern and carved in stone with others. But did any of that matter? What was one mere being next to a mass of others?

"Don't worry," the Major continued, breaking me of my thoughts. "we are going to make Miss Hellsing _think_ that your life is at the stake, but really we are going to do nothing to harm you."

I nodded again, giving a half-hearted smile. What if their plan really did work? What if Integra decided to send Alucard to the ship on the Atlantic and forget about me? Would she be clever enough to find a way to solve both problems?

I never doubted her intelligence, but I did doubt her commitment. She had loyal servants, like myself, catering to her every whim. But would she do the same for any of us?

The quiet droned on in the enormous space. I realized that I hadn't moved for quite a while, and my neck became sore. Looking up, I made eye contact with the large Major, sitting cross-legged in his chair, holding onto its arms. The perfect depiction of an evil man.

"Good day, then," he said, finally. "The Doctor is nearly finished with the camera preparations, and other than that, there is nothing else for me to tell you."

"Well, thank you for your…semi-hospitality," I said as Shrödinger clasped my hands behind my back and led me back to my cell.

Time was not on my side now-- it was going far too slow. I wanted so much to see if Integra would send Alucard to get me. I wanted to see the future-- but I have been told in the past that no one should ever wish their life away.


	20. From Alucard's Vantage Point

Author's Note: Just a reminder-- this is Alucard speaking, not Zinautha. Just making sure it was clear.

I awoke slowly this particular morning, feeling an unusual emotion. It wasn't unpleasant, but I wasn't sure how to take it. Something had changed, and I couldn't quite pinpoint it. Lying stiffly in my coffin, I yawned and pushed the cover open.

Upon sitting up, my feelings changed. I sensed that something catastrophic had occurred while I was asleep. Hurrying out of my casket and dashing up the stairs, I hoped that my instincts had been mistaken and I was panicking for nothing.

My hoping didn't work. Zinautha's room was empty, and there was no trace of her anywhere else in the building. In a flash of rage, I remembered Enrique Maxwell, offering her a place in the Iscariot. The Millennium was also a threat…

Integra wasn't in her office-- I could tell. She was in the library with Walter. I rushed up the steps and went through a few walls in order to get there faster. The two of them were sitting at a table by the window and turned to see me running toward them.

"Zinautha's gone," I spat out. I watched Walter's expression become concerned while Integra's remained calm and adamant. We sat in silence until I became angry. "Aren't you going to do anything!?"

"Why are you so worried, Alucard?" Integra asked in a tone of irritation. "I thought you didn't care about anyone other than yourself?"

"W-well she's like…a _daughter_ to me," I lied, keeping my true feelings from showing. Integra was going to think I'd gone soft, but she didn't know just how soft this girl had really made me…

Exact to my predictions, she smirked. Walter appeared to be pondering something.

"Didn't Maxwell offer her a position?" he mentioned, looking from Integra to myself. "Perhaps she decided it would be better there and took off?"

"All of her things were still in her room," I said, fists clenching and unclenching in anxiety and fear. Fear… "If she were going to run away, she would've taken at least _something_ with her. Her bed was messed up and I know that she always fixes it no matter what."

"Then she must've been kidnapped," Integra stated, sounding rather confident.

"But our security system is nearly impenetrable…" Walter argued.

"There's a way to get through everything, Walter," she responded.

Walter began to argue the system's "flawlessness" when I turned and stomped out of the library. Integra's lack of worry was immensely pissing me off. She had no idea how much I really cared about Zinautha. It had been centuries since I met someone with such an appealing nature, not to mention her appearance.

Not knowing where to go in my frustration, I left the building, straight through the nearest window. My feet met the ground gently and I began walking aimlessly away from my home.

When I met her all those years ago, I knew that I'd never forget her. She just had that way about her. Her timid and gentle face-- smiling, often for no reason. She laughed at the strangest times, and almost at everything. I thought of her anger spells and how she looked when she was mad. I pictured her bright eyes and her innocent lips…

I shook my head, trying to relieve myself of these human thoughts. She shouldn't mean this much to me. No one lasts forever. If I ever lost her, feeling like that, I'd result to ruins. That's why I've distanced my emotions from humans, and myself, for so long-- that's why I had to forget her…


	21. Ghouls, Blood, Action

Four days later, Rip Van was on the Atlantic, and the camera was set for action. Dok brought a long, scarlet stained shirt for me to wear on that day. I questioned its dirtiness.

"It is for the dramatic effect," he explained, indicating his own cloak. "The blood has a connotation of pain and torment, which is just what we want Hellsing to believe."

The smell of plasma emanated from the cloth and I took it in my hands, trying hard not to let myself lick it. I was left alone again, and I changed into the shirt. It was down to my knees and I got the sudden image of myself, chewing on the hem of it to taste the blood.

Shrödinger entered my chamber a while later and led me to a room I hadn't been in or seen since I arrived there. He had walked next to me, allowing me to swing my hands freely at my sides. I believed they were beginning to trust me. Were they really that dumb? I wasn't going to work for them-- I was deceiving them and making them think that I was turning my back on Hellsing.

The new room was normal-sized (smaller than the main room, but larger than my cell), and one wall was lined with television screens. There were shackles and chains attached to the opposite wall.

Shrödinger led me over to them and stuck me in the manacles. I saw a tripod in front of me, supporting a camera. It was a rather cheap-looking camera, compared to the rest of the equipment I saw in the building.

The Major, the high-collared man, and Dok strolled into the room, and conversed quietly behind the camera.

I sat staring at the ground, uncomfortable in my current position. Dok strode over to me, towering high above me due to the fact that I was sitting (and the fact that he was already monstrously tall). I looked up at him. His head perfectly blocked the fluorescent light above us.

"No matter what happens," he began. "do not become afraid. Nothing is going to hurt you. We are going to make things appear that you are in agony and peril, but really it is all theatrics."

"Okay…but what if they think I'm gone for good and don't even bother to attack?" I asked, sure that Alucard would come for me either way.

"In any case, we will have an advantage," Dok replied. "Integra will have one less vampire to attack us with."

_Or so you think…_ I said to myself, mentally smirking.

I nodded and he turned away from me, walking back to the camera. The Major stood in front of me, and I was sure that he blocked me entirely from the camera's view no matter how far away from it he was standing.

"Shrödinger," he called the boy. "Go now to the Hellsing base."

The cat-boy saluted the Major and disappeared out of thin air. I noticed that he had been holding a monitor of some sort. We waited in silence, and then I saw the screens in front of us light up, revealing the Hellsing meeting room.

From behind the Major, I saw Integra sitting at the end of the long table, appearing furious. Alucard wasn't in sight, but I saw a few unrecognizable people sitting along the edges of the screen.

The Major began speaking to Integra. He told her about Rip Van and the other soldiers heading for the U.S. and that she couldn't stop them. He taunted her and told her that he had something very valuable to her.

He stepped to the side so that I could see the camera, and it could see me. Integra's face loosened with surprise. She called for Alucard. After hearing that, I leaned forward, waiting impatiently to see his face again.

It took quite a long while for him to appear on the screen. When he saw me, his face contorted with rage. The Major laughed maniacally.

"You'll want to save her, no?" he asked Alucard. "but you'll also want to be saving the United States, won't you? What a difficult decision!"

Alucard smirked. "You ignorant man. This is such a low blow coming from someone like yourself. We'll recover from this curve ball you've thrown at us and soon enough, you'll be the one cowering and at our mercy."

The Major nearly giggled with excitement and snapped his fingers. From nowhere in specific, a mass of ghouls charged at me. They seemed to morph right out of the walls. I screamed, and they came closer. They grabbed at my legs and face. Some of them had small containers of red liquid hidden from the camera and everyone watching at Hellsing. They tossed it at me, some of it splattering on the wall.

I continued to scream and writhe, kicking some of the mindless zombies off of me. Between them, I saw Alucard come closer to the screen, and I heard Integra order him to shoot. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him, cursing under the blasts of his gun.

I allowed the ghouls to continue acting out their attack. I ceased my screaming, and tears began silently streaming down my cheeks. The screens buzzed and clicked, turning black.

All of the ghouls backed away from me, leaving me in artificial blood and genuine tears. Dok and the Major stepped over to me, unchaining me and helping me stand.

"Excellent touch with the screaming. Did you like the blood?" the Major said. I didn't answer. "Why are you crying?"

"Uhh…it's nothing," I lied, wiping the salty, stinging tears off of my face.. Seeing Alucard so livid like that scared me. I wondered what decision Integra would make… "I just got frightened by the ghouls."

"I apologize," he said. "I didn't want you to know beforehand so that you could have a more authentic reaction. You may go and rest if you like."

I nodded, and Dok led me back to my room. He left the door open before he deserted me. That was a sure sign of their trust.

I lost track of how long I lay on the bed, ignoring those who tried to talk to me. They eventually gave up and left me alone. All I could do was lay there and think, picturing Alucard's enraged face and replaying his actions in my head.


	22. Alucard and the Video Contact

I had transformed into the hellhound and wandered around in the surrounding area for a while. I took refuge in an alleyway somewhere, not much caring where I was. The only thing I could think about was Zinautha. Surely she could fend for herself, but I wanted to be sure of that.

Despite my wish to put her behind me, there was nothing available to avert my attention. I was _not_ one to care. Integra knew that. Walter knew that. _I _knew that. Whenever I realized my thoughts were getting out of hand, I'd tell myself to stop. That wasn't very successful, but nothing else would work, either.

She had willingly given me her blood. She wasn't afraid of me, and we worked well together. Surely I could find someone else like that…

In my quiet depression, I heard someone calling me. Integra. She had been trying to contact me for the past few days, ever since I left. All she had to do was speak, and I heard her. This time she sounded serious.

"Stop your whimpering and get over here, Alucard," I heard her say. "This is an emergency."

Highly irritated, I decided to follow her orders. She said that it was urgent, and so I ran full-speed, not actually giving a damn about what Integra had to say.

Detecting her scent in the meeting room, I dashed through the walls and skidded to a halt at her side. She pointed to the other end of the long table. I hadn't noticed the little boy upon entering the room. He was holding a square object of some sort. The moment I saw it, I was beside myself with anger.

The screen showed Zinautha, chained to a wall. I wasn't sure if she could see me, but she looked distressed, yet overjoyed-- I figured she looked that way because she _did_ see me. Her clothing was stained and she looked much less than comfortable.

I recognized the man standing to the side of the screen. It was the fat Major. He and his brainless followers fought Walter and I in the past. We had been definite enemies ever since then.

"You'll want to save her, no?" he asked in his ridiculous accent. "but you'll also want to be saving the United States, won't you? What a difficult decision!"

"You ignorant man," I smirked at him. "This is such a low blow coming from someone like yourself. We'll recover from this curve ball you've thrown at us and soon enough, you'll be the one cowering and at our mercy."

The Major laughed stupidly at me and clicked his stupid fingers. I was positively incensed and distraught at what the screen showed next. A swarm of ghouls surrounded Zinautha, attacking her. Her blood sloshed on the wall behind her and I heard her piercing screams. It was all I could do to keep myself from splitting the conference table in half.

She shrieked and cried and I clenched my teeth together. Marching toward the boy and the monitor, Integra gave me the order I had been waiting for.

"Shoot him," she said, rousing my insane excitement.

I placed the Jackal directly in the child's mouth and pulled the trigger with no hesitation. I swore violently and shot the body until my bullet cartridge was empty. The corpse hit the floor with a stimulating thud, and scarlet nectar flushed from it.

"Alucard," Integra spoke, interrupting the silence. "I'm sure that Zinautha isn't dead. She will be rescued and brought back safely. However, you will not be the one to do that."

"What!?" I yelled, my unbeating heart plummeting. "If you think I'm just going to sit here while you place her safeness in someone else's hands--"

"You've got another job to do," she cut me off. "The Millennium has sent a number of troops on an aircraft carrier to the U.S. Their trump card, Rip Van Winkle, is on that ship, and poses a threat to the United States. That's what the Major meant when he said we'd be wanting to save the U.S., too. I'm sending you to stop the ship. Zinautha will be fine-- I'll work something out."

"I'll do what you tell me," I began, trying to calm myself. "but I swear, if she isn't back here, unharmed, by the time I get back…I'll kill you."

Integra remained still and unaffected by my threat. She knew I would do it-- she may be my master, but I still held the option of betraying her. I was my own being, and unpredictable, which she was well aware of.

"Don't worry about her," Integra said. She wasn't trying to console me, but rather instructing me. "Make sure you stop that ship and finish your job. I've got things under control and I assure you that she'll be waiting right here for you."

Not replying to her, I spun around and slammed the door as I exited the room. Every thought I had bombarded me with full force, making me question what was reality and what was just hope. I hoped that Zinautha was fine. I hoped that Integra would keep to her word and get her back for me. But all I knew now was that I had to desert someone I truly felt fond of and let someone else recover her.

I heard Walter and Integra discussing something that evening, and hid under the floor to hear them better. They were arguing about the best method of transporting myself to the aircraft carrier. Vampires can't go into the ocean, I knew that. Once I heard their conclusion, I slumped away.

They would request America's best fighter jet. It was once a two-seater aircraft used for battle purposes, but was altered into a one-seater missile jet. It was much more efficient, and far more expensive than the common aircraft.

I waited until morning to spy on them again. They were in Integra's office, and she was on the phone. Neither of them could see me, for I was inconspicuously peering through the ceiling above them.

"Do you have any idea where the Millennium base is located?" she spoke into the receiver. "Perfect. I need you to send one of your best men to retrieve one of my own-- she is a hostage. They've tried to create a diversion, making us choose the salvation of America, or the life of our dear subordinate."

Integra listened for a moment, nodding her head slowly.

"Alucard won't be happy about it," she replied. My eyebrows scrunched together in curiosity. "but we appreciate your cooperation."

She placed the handset onto the base and folded her hands together on her desk, talking to Walter. I walked away from the scene, pondering what it was that would upset me. As long as Zinautha was safe, I couldn't care less about anything else.

A day later, Integra had me positioned in the jet and told me, one more time, not to be troubled over Zinautha.


	23. Enemy or Savior?

Author's Note: I half-assedly looked this over cuz it's so long lol so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Shrödinger had returned from his trip to Hellsing. I thought he had been shot and killed, but found out that he was a werewolf of sorts, and could heal himself. It didn't much surprise me, seeing as I had encountered so many strange things in the past few months, and not to mention the fact that I was a strange thing myself.

The Major decided that I could wander the halls on my own, whenever I wanted. I happened to have been walking by the room filled with monitors on one particular morning when commotion struck inside it.

Everyone was staring at the screens, and Dok pulled me inside to join them. I saw the deck of a ship donned with a swastika, probably the ship that Rip Van was boarded on. True to my predictions, I spotted her in the center of the mark. She was collapsed and shaking.

"HE IS COMING!" I heard her yell through the speakers. "HE IS COMING FOR ME!"

Causing me to jump back in shock, missiles fell to the ship, exploding on contact. Fire roared around Rip Van, her screams growing louder.

Another enormous crash and the camera on deck shook violently. A plane of some sort collided with the ship. Stepping through the flames, I saw Alucard. My heart fell and my eyes were blistering with hot tears. They escaped from my tear ducts and slid down my face.

So that was Integra's decision. I respected her for wanting to save so many lives over just one. One useless life…

Nonetheless, I cried. Sneaking out of the room, I ran down the halls, not knowing where I was headed. My uniform had tearstains running down the front of it. I wiped my eyes and tried unsuccessfully to cease my sobbing.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I drifted around the Millennium base. I stayed on the levels above ground, finding comfort in the soft sunshine pouring in through the randomly placed windows. My sniveling reduced to soft, sporadic sniffling.

The fact hit me that this was my_ new_ new home. Sure, Dok and Shrödinger were nice to me, the Major wasn't very cruel, either, but they weren't family material. I pictured Integra and Walter and Alucard. Alucard… I came to the conclusion that I'd never see his intimidating, yet handsome face again…

I was coming close to the end of a hallway, which split at the end to the right and left. In my peripheral vision, I saw a shadow walking toward the hall I occupied. Scrutinizing it further, I noticed a long, flowing cloak. In a fleeting surge of hope and desperation, I sprinted toward around the corner and flung my arms around the figure.

The tears made their appearance once again, and I held on tight to the body I didn't know the identity of. Disregarding my ignorance, I decided that it was Alucard and held on with all my might.

Then I opened my eyes. Looking downward, I noticed that the fabric was not Alucard's ruby robe. The boots weren't the right color, either. Loosening my grip, I directed my vision slowly up the figure and fury rose within me.

Anderson. He grinned at me with his annoyingly large mouth. I scrunched my brow in anger and disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I asked loudly, holding my arms behind me in a threatening manner.

"Relax! I'm here to save you and take you back to Hellsing," he explained. "Alucard was ordered to deal with the ship and that other vampire. That's why I was sent here. Integra called Maxwell who gave me the order to keep you safe."

I _definitely_ didn't like Anderson, but if he was going to get me out of the base and where I belonged, I had to cooperate. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to believe you," I began. "but if you try anything funny, I'll hurt you."

Anderson laughed. "Don't worry. I'm just going to carry out my mission and then we'll both be on our merry ways."

Rolling my eyes, I felt myself being lifted. Anderson had picked me up.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" I hissed, struggling in his arms.

"What? Alucard carries you all the time, doesn't he?" he asked, turning around and walking down the hallway, unphased by my thrashing arms.

"But that's Alucard!" I exclaimed, ceasing my punches. "You're a whole different story!"

"You don't like me?" Anderson inquired in mock sadness.

"Well duh! You're Alucard's enemy," I retorted. "not to mention the fact that you're _working_ for Integra's enemy."

"Eh, good point," the Iscariot replied, stopping at an open window. He put his foot on the sill and began ducking under the glass panes.

"What are you doing now!?" I yelled. We were on the third floor.

"Relax! I'm just as good as Alucard at this," he said, angering me.

"Don't you EVER compare yourself to Alucard!" I scolded. My fear hadn't stopped him from pushing both of us out the window. As we fell, I held on tight to his shoulders for fear of a harsh landing.

The rushing feeling of a 3-story fall stopped, and I opened my eyes. I felt no impact at all, exactly like with Alucard. Anderson laughed at me.

"Shutup!" I said angrily. "You're still _nowhere_near Alucard's greatness…"

"Really? What about yourself?"

"He's my master-- I'm not supposed to be as strong as him. What's _your_ excuse?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he bolted forward, causing me to hold tight to him again. I didn't know where we were, or where we were going, but it was definitely a long way from home.

I fell asleep despite the bumpy ride. I certainly didn't feel as comfortable with Anderson as I did with Alucard, but I allowed myself to rest. He didn't appear to have any sort of criminal intent, and so I trusted him.

When I finally awoke, it took me quite a while to realize where I was. I sat next to Anderson on an airplane. It wasn't a private jet, but fully public. On my other side was a snoring old man.

The Iscariot smiled at me. I gave him an I-don't-really-like-you face in return.

"What's the matter?" he asked me. That seemed to be a stupid question to me. "Just because Alucard and I are sworn enemies doesn't mean you have to hate me, too. I haven't done anything to you."

"Oh, I know," I replied. "I just don't like you in general."

I heard Anderson growl, and I turned away, surveying the rest of the passengers. There was a man far behind us that reminded me much of Alucard. He had thick, black hair and pale skin. He was even wearing a red shirt…

But it wasn't my master. That man was much to short, and his eyes were the wrong color. I sighed, anticipating the moment that I saw him again. I listened to the chitter-chatter of fellow travelers and smiled, grateful that I wasn't alone with Anderson.

There was nothing to do, and I did _not_ want to talk to the man on my right, so I eavesdropped on conversations bubbling around me. I heard a few foreign languages mixed in, but most spoke in English. A young couple conversed about their vacation and what they wanted to do. The woman seemed enthusiastic about sight-seeing, while the man cared more about having a rest from work.

Every now and then, I'd glance back at the Alucard look-alike. I figured I was being rather sneaky, but one time I caught his eye. He smiled at me. I felt my undead cheeks burn and I turned around, trying to hide the top of my head with the seat back.

Anderson stared at me in confusion. I glared at him until he shrugged and continued watching the clouds through the porthole. Lucky. I always liked the window seat.

The sky began to dim to deep hues of orange and pink. The old man next to me woke up and wouldn't shut up. He babbled on about his wife and how she forced him to accompany their daughter and son-in-law back home and take the plane back alone.

I listened half-heartedly and nodded politely on occasion. I was extremely relieved when he fell asleep again. Anderson had dozed off as well. Fantastic…really.

I had already slept for quite a while and didn't feel like over-sleeping and becoming exhausted later. However, the darkness and sudden quietness overcame me and I eventually slipped back into slumber.

The sudden downward angle of the plane woke me. Everyone else was holding on tightly to the arms of their seats, as if their safety belts would have no effect. I heard a small child screech and their mother shushed them. Crying children annoy me.

As we landed, the old geezer next to me jumped awake and asked me what was happening. I nicely answered him despite my lack of patience for old people-- especially talkative ones.

Anderson placed his hand on my back as we exited the plane, like Alucard used to do. I grumbled in annoyance and he removed his hand. He didn't have a car waiting, so he called for a taxi. How classy.

Traffic was immensely congested, and I kept urging the cab driver to hurry it up. He sighed and turned onto a side road. Anderson had to hunch over in order to keep his head from hitting the ceiling. I was wide awake and fidgety due to anxiousness. I watched the speedometer and every time the needle moved significantly toward the zero, I made a sound of displeasure. The driver was highly annoyed with me by the time we reached the Hellsing estate.

I laughed at his disgruntled face as I waved to him. He smiled, despite the irritation I caused. Anderson followed slowly behind me as I sprinted through the front doors of my home. Integra was in her office when I busted through the entrance.

She looked up, startled, and smiled as I ran over to her desk.

"Zinautha!" she greeted, standing from her desk. "It's nice to have you ba-"

I cut her off, feeling her tense up as I caught her in an embrace. I laughed, happy tears streaming down my face. She loosened up and patted my back.

"It's nice to _be_ back!" I exclaimed, wiping my eyes. I stepped away and we both laughed. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again. Alucard was on-screen at their headquarters-- I saw him on the deck of that ship and I thought no one would save me."

Anderson stepped into Integra's office a few moments later, nodding to Integra as some sort of greeting. Try as I might, I couldn't stop the waterworks, but I laughed through them.

"Well, if everything's alright, now," Anderson said, breaking the strange silence. "I'll be returning home."

Integra nodded in agreement and he left quietly. Walter entered the room and when he saw me, his face brightened.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you're alright!" he exclaimed, not knowing how to greet me properly. He finally decided on a handshake. I laughed and the three of us sat and went over the events that occurred during the chaos of the past week.

"…and this uniform is definitely _not_ my color," I said jokingly, looking down at the green and red suit I had to wear. "I feel like an olive."

"Besides that fact," Walter chuckled. "it's a good look for you."

"Oh, yes," I replied sarcastically. "I'll bet I'm the only one who can pull this off."

I heard something in the doorway. Turning nonchalantly, I jumped and gasped at who I saw. Alucard. His eyes raised from the ground, seeming to be at half-speed, and when his vision rested upon me, he seemed to jolt in excitement.

"Zinautha!" he called, thrilled. Eagerly, he took three large strides toward me and I stood from my chair, grinning back at him. He took my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked, surveying my person for any signs of injury.

"No," I giggled, raising my left arm and placing my hand on his right. "I'm fine. It was all staged-- those ghouls were only pretending to attack me."

I felt his grip intensify on my shoulders. Then something changed in his crimson eyes and he smiled, lifting me from the ground. My legs were around his waist and I clasped my hands behind his neck to make sure I didn't fall.

He leaned toward me and hesitantly kissed my forehead. As his cold lips touched my skin, I shuddered and blushed. He looked at me again and I smiled shyly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you being here," he said quietly. "I was so angry when I saw you all tied up like that. But as long as you're alright now, everything's fine. And I promise to make sure nothing like that ever happens again."


	24. Alucard's Unexpected Actions

Author's Note: I knowwww...completely out of character...but I couldn't help it lol. It just fit. Ehh I hope this chapter doesn't turn away my readers -.- I love your support, guys, so please don't get mad at me lol.

I had followed Integra's orders and gotten rid of Rip Van Winkle. She was now at rest with her beloved rifle lodged firmly in her heart. Her blood was rather on the tasty side. I was satisfied with my work and thought only of the girl waiting for me back home. I knew she would be there-- if Integra wanted to live.

I was transported back to England via plane and ran to the Hellsing base myself. Without Zinautha, I wasn't afraid to sprint at my normal speed, about twice as fast as I went with her. When I reached my home, I slowed to a walk and strode inside, figuring that she'd be there no matter what.

Approaching Integra's office, I watched the floor. Once in the entryway, I lifted my gaze and met the eyes of the one I had been longing to see.

"Zinautha!" I called, lunging toward her. I placed my hands on her shoulders, making sure she was unscathed. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," she replied, giggling. How I missed the sound of her laughter. "I'm fine. It was all staged-- those ghouls were only pretending to attack me."

I narrowed my eyes in anger and realized I was squeezing her shoulders. Loosening my hold, I smiled at her, hauling her up effortlessly in my arms. She wrapped her legs about my middle and held onto my neck. We watched each other for a few moments, until I moved my face toward hers, intending upon kissing her parted lips.

I remembered that we had an audience. I remembered the lie I told to Integra. Stopping inches away from my target, I lifted my visage, touching my lips to her forehead. Pulling my head back, I saw her blush and smile softly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you being here," I told her quietly. "I was so angry when I saw you all tied up like that. But as long as you're alright now, everything's fine. And I promise to make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

She gently lay her head on my shoulder and held her hands together behind my back. The four of us in the room were completely silent. It was somewhat awkward. Exchanging a glance with Integra, I turned around and carried Zinautha out of the office. I went down the stairs, at least three at a time.

I heard her breathing, softly in my ear. I knew that her eyes were open, and she was smiling. Her head lifted a little when she saw that I had passed her room.

"Where are we going?" she asked me, as if I were taking her on some sort of adventure.

"To my room," I answered. "I just want to talk with you."

I brought her down into my dungeon and sat on my chair, holding her on my lap. She appeared content and lovely, glossy eyes gazing into mine. I never thought she could be this way. Normally she was confused and bothered by my demonstrative behavior. She probably thought that I never really meant anything by it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," I spoke quietly after an extended stillness. She made a noise of forgiveness in her throat. "I'm sure you were told why. Who ended up coming for you?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments. Her mouth opened but she closed it quickly as if pondering what to say.

"…Anderson," she finally whispered. That son of a bitch. My memory flashed back to Integra's phone conversation. She had said that I wouldn't be happy about something. That must've been it. He had his grimy, unworthy hands on my girl…

A growl slipped through my lips, but I suppressed my full anger with all that I had. She trembled lightly in my arms at the sound. I squeezed her a little, trying to let her know that I was composed and wouldn't lash out with my anger.

We sat in quiet for a few more minutes, my head resting on the top of hers, which lay on my chest. She played with the hem of my cloak, breathing steadily. I took her bare hand in my gloved one and squeezed it gently. I decided that I could hold my feelings for her no longer.

"That uniform is horrid," I stated calmly, hearing her giggle faintly. Suddenly pushing her onto the stone floor and pinning her underneath me, my face millimeters from hers, I growled, "but on you, it's_ ravishing_."

Her eyelashes batted furiously in shock. Her mouth hung open. I took that opportunity to introduce hers to my own. She didn't writhe or bite or try to oppose me in any way. Our tongues brushed against each other-- against each other's fangs.

With our closeness and unwillingness to stop, the blood had nowhere to go but down her throat. I knew that would happen, and it wasn't a bad thing. She swallowed, not interrupting anything.

I was no longer her master and she was no longer bound to me. I couldn't force her to be my subordinate forever, as much as I…_loved_ her.


	25. I'm Not Talking

Author's Note: This chapter seems to be pointless. Ehh...well if you liked the last chapter, you'll probably like this one. At least I hope...

I was a free vampire. I drank some of my master's blood, but I wouldn't like to say how-- that's a private matter. Despite the fact that I could leave whenever I wished, and even choose not to come back, I stayed.

Alucard might not have told anyone that I was no longer bound to him, and I wouldn't just leave. Either way, Hellsing is my home, filled with all of my family. There was nothing anyone could do to take me away-- even now it's impossible.

During the first few days of my newfound liberty, Alucard and I acted awkwardly toward each other. He wasn't his usual self-- popping up in front of me at random times or laughing at the little dumb comments I made. Every so often, we'd smile politely at each other, but nothing much was said. He kept his distance from me, and that made me feel uncomfortable.

If I was emancipated from him, did that mean that I was a threat? Maybe he was given the order to kill me, and was creating a gap between us so that he could attack when I least expected it…

I was alone in my room, and that thought caused my mind to tense up. Deciding that, if he were to execute me, I'd be a sitting duck in my room, I got out of bed and searched the mansion. I wanted to find him before he found me.

The sound of my jeans rustling was deafening in the vacant hallway. If my heart were beating, it would have outdone that noise by far. There was no trace of another being anywhere nearby, so I continued to stealth my way through the halls.

Nearing the corner of a corridor, I thought I heard something behind me. Snapping my head over my shoulder, I saw that there was nothing there. Sighing in relief and turning around again, I bumped into something. I jumped backwards and my frozen heart plunged.

Alucard stood before me, looking almost as surprised as I must have. We both laughed at our shock and calmed ourselves.

"Hey," I began, slowing my laughter to a stop. "why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"Well," he commenced after short hesitation, appearing to be searching for the right words to use. "I just feel…strange…I guess."

"Oh. Well did you tell Integra?"

"Why would I-- oh, yes, she knows that I am no longer your master."

"Is she going to do anything about that?" I asked, hoping that the answer to this question would dissolve my fear.

"Well she wants to be sure that you won't betray her or leave us," Alucard answered. The way he said that made it seem like my death would solve those problems. He saw my expression and quickly added, "She just wants you to promise."

"Oh good," I held my hand against my numbed heart. "I'll go clear that up now."

"I'll come with you," he said, appearing at my side as I turned and began to walk toward Integra's office.

His cloak added to the sound of denim brushing against denim to create a strange melody. We didn't speak until I gathered the courage to ask him something.

"So you didn't tell her _exactly_ how it happened, right?"

"No," he replied bluntly. Looking up at him, I saw that his face was flushed. He looked a bit embarrassed-- or maybe sad?

"Do you…regret it?" I asked, making it apparent that I was watching his eyes.

"No, of course not," he replied defensively. "It's just…I always let my emotions get the better of me when I'm around you, and I feel like a stupid human again."

"Well I hardly noticed that before…you know," I stopped myself, not wanting to mention what had happened. Alucard looked away from me. I seized his arm and stopped walking. Although I wasn't as strong as him, he halted and stared at me. "Don't think acting like a human is such a terrible thing."

"I don't, I just--"

"Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we can't have feelings," I cut him off, putting more pressure on his arm. "Don't you get it? We're _physically_ monsters, but that doesn't mean we have to be that way _mentally_."

Alucard was obviously contemplating what to say or do next. I hoped that my last statement threw him off guard and changed his mind. He gently removed my hand from his appendage and clasped both of my arms, looking me in the eyes.

"I've been trying to tell myself that for quite some time now," he said softly. "I thought that I was wrong and that it would be stupid to let anyone know how I felt. You must know how I feel about _you_-- I made that clear a few evenings ago."

He turned, red cloth swishing, and continued toward Integra's office.

"Wait!" I called, dashing after him. "That didn't make it 'clear' to me! I obviously remember what you did, but that could mean a number of things…"

He made a noise in his throat but didn't answer me. I lunged forward and held onto his arm once more, causing him to pause again and look down at me.

"I'm not talking," he said with the air of a teenaged girl and recommenced his trip to Integra, dragging me along on his limb.

_So that's how it is_, I thought to myself, clamping onto his arm with all I had.

"Alucard," I said with a smirk. "Do you _like_ me?"

"No, I don't _like_ you," he replied nonchalantly. That answer repeated itself in my head as I let go and stood, gaping at him. Turning slowly, he grinned at me. In a fleeting second of confusion, I found myself pressed up against one of the hallway walls, my feet not touching the ground. I was face-to-face with Alucard, and I realized that he had his arms around my waist, and my legs were wrapped around his. "I _love_ you."

My spirits were lifted and I wished that I had a pulse so that he could hear it and know how happy I was. His nose was nearly touching mine, lips a bit further away, taunting me. He grinned and put me down, back onto the stone below me.

I blinked and Alucard was gone. Glancing down the hall, I saw a ruby flash disappear around a corner. Not knowing what to think, I headed for Integra's office by myself. I made my promise to her and left, walking purposelessly around the building, replaying the scene from earlier and smiling to myself.


	26. Alucard Must Watch Himself

Millennium hadn't posed any threats on us-- no more kidnappings. Iscariot wasn't on our heels, competing with us. It was tranquil at Hellsing headquarters. Weeks went by without any calls or emergencies. Everyone was laid back except for Integra, who was concerned with my behavior toward Zinautha.

"I believe you said you thought of her as a _daughter_," she inquired one afternoon.

"I do. What makes you think otherwise?" I asked sarcastically, second guessing the fact that there were no security cameras in my room.

Integra sighed heavily as Walter walked over with a tray of tea.

"What has Alucard done now?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, masking her frustration. She was on to me.

"Look," I began, leaning on the arm of my chair calmly. "I'm just a little nicer to her now than I was before she was kidnapped. That's understandable, right? I was apprehensive when she suddenly disappeared, and when she came back, I was greatly relieved. I just feel more appreciative of her presence, now-- you can comprehend that, right?"

My master glowered at me for a few minutes behind her glasses. She sat up straight and nodded her head.

"I suppose I can buy that for now," she said in an intimidating manner.

"You seem confident."

"I should be, seeing as I'm right."

"Right about what, exactly?"

"She's a love interest to you," Integra smirked at me. "Ever since she showed up here, you've completely changed. Sure, you're still just as focused and efficient as always on assignments, but back here you're entirely different. In the long run, she'll completely alter your ability to function and you won't be yourself any longer."

"Well yes, that's because I feel a family-like bond toward her," I retorted. Walter had left us alone, probably realizing that our conversation was slowly transitioning into an argument. "I _am_ her master, and having that position gives me…fatherly intuition."

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so," I shot back as I stood. "Good day." I bowed and left her in her lonely office. Zinautha knew how I felt, and I was taking my time to make Integra think otherwise. That meant I had to be careful with the way I acted at all times, which would prove to be difficult because my human emotions were beginning to possess me.

The fact that I was so much older than Zinautha suddenly hit me. _No_, I thought to myself. _We're both undead, so ages pretty much don't matter anymore._ I nodded to myself and smiled, assured by the comeback I had to my self-imposed question.

But wait. She never said anything in response to my "I love you." What if she didn't feel the same way and I divulged my emotions for no reason? Perhaps she was intending on stringing me along and taking advantage of my vulnerable state.

_She wouldn't do that_. That's right. She was far too compassionate and benevolent to do something like that to anyone. That was one of the reasons why I loved her. Sure, she could be immature sometimes and held the hormones of a fairly young girl, but there was still room for maturity. Actually, it wouldn't bother me if she stayed the same forever-- physically _and_ mentally.

"Alucard!" an alluring voice pulled me from my thoughts. It was Zinautha. She ran at me with her arms stretched open. She may be undead, but her heart was still emitting a contagious glow.

Without slowing down, she crashed into me, embracing my middle. I was still a bit foggy from thinking so deeply, but when I fully recovered, I wrapped my arms around her and ran my gloved fingers through her hair.

"Where were you?" she asked, looking up at me. "I've been looking for you all day."

"I was in Integra's office," I replied. "I thought you might've looked there first."

"I did, earlier this morning," she said, stepping away from me. She was still close enough that she had to look high up at me. "You weren't there so I figured you'd be wandering random halls. Anyways, I guess that's what _I_ ended up doing."

"Well what did you need me for?" I chuckled.

"Oh! Do you remember what you said to me-- a few weeks ago?" she asked, eyes darting from mine to the floor and the wall and back again.

"Yes."

"W-well," she stuttered, blushing. I turned her around and put my hand on her back, leading her down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"Just come with me," I replied. I didn't want her to say anything out in the open. Walter could've been nearby and figured things out easily, just by Zinautha's statements. I'd bring her to my room so we could talk in private.

Zinautha stayed silent until we were deep under the ground where no one else went.

"Why'd you bring me down here?" she asked, not seeing the point in my changing our location. The corridor we had occupied was completely deserted.

"I just didn't want to talk about that up there," I explained. That was true, but a partial lie nonetheless. "It's a…confidential matter."

"I see," she smiled. "Well what I was _saying_, was…well, I sort of feel the same."

Through the darkness, I saw her cheeks redden as she stared at the floor. I gathered her in my arms and sat in my chair, holding her close.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I remember the first time you said that to me," I said, sure that she had forgotten.

"What?"

I laughed as she looked up at me. Sneaking out from underneath her, I transformed into the hellhound and snuck up on her in the dark, licking her face. She giggled in remembrance and hugged my neck.

I jumped up onto the chair and settled myself on her lap. Zinautha laughed and scratched me under my jaw.

"I see how it is," she said. I could feel her smile radiating through the shadows. "Switching it around, eh?"

She petted my back as we sat, hushed by the drowsiness our surroundings pressed upon us. Her breathing slowed until I was sure she was asleep. I rested my head on her leg and dozed off, myself.

Author's Note: Oh jeez...dilemma XD. Hah..."fatherly intuition" my arse.


	27. Caught Red Handed

Because of the lack of assignments, there was not much to do. Integra mentioned a training schedule again, but neither Alucard nor I wanted to go through with that. She finally gave up on the subject, and so we_ could_ slack off and do nothing…for the time being, at least.

Alucard had his hand on my lower back as we traveled the halls. There wasn't much to converse about since we hadn't left the building in a while. Still, we found things to say.

"So the blade is working well for you?" he asked me, obviously having to fish for some sort of conversational topic.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's pretty easy to use. I think it's _fun_ to gore things, actually."

My laughing became an undertone to his. He suddenly became quiet, though, and quickly moved his hand to my shoulder, smiling at me as I looked up at him in confusion. A few moments later, I heard footsteps rounding a corner behind us. I turned my head to see Sir Integra walking in our direction.

"Hi!" I greeted her, waving. I heard Alucard mumble something under his breath. As Integra neared us, she smirked at him.

"Hello, you two," she said in an almost accusing manner. "Having any _fun_?" She seemed to direct that question to Alucard, whose brow twitched in reply. "Things have been a bit slow lately, but I'm expecting a call soon. It's a bit too calm for my liking-- Millennium and Iscariot are probably up to something."

"It's no problem for me," I chuckled. "It's like summer vacation. But you're right-- we should be on our toes just incase something happens."

Integra nodded, approving of my statement, and that gesture inducted the following stillness. I shook the hair out of my eyes and looked at my feet, which I clicked together, hoping that someone would say something, anything. Alucard cleared his throat in the awkward silence, which was just what I was waiting for.

"Well," he began as I looked straight up at him, smiling in thanks. "Why don't we take a walk outside? If anything happens while we're gone, Integra, you can alert me and we'll come right back."

"Alright. Don't get into any trouble, then," she dismissed, looking cynically at Alucard. He bowed spitefully and altered our direction, leading me down the passage. When we turned a corner, he lifted me and merged through a few walls and floors.

Neither of us spoke until we were out in the sunlight of early afternoon. I was back on the ground, and almost skipping to keep up with Alucard.

"What was up with that?" I asked finally. "Are you and Sir Integra mad at each other or something?"

"No, we're not mad at each other," he replied with a sigh. My parents used to say that all the time like that, which meant they really _were_ mad at each other. "It's nothing."

"If you say so," I shrugged, setting the matter aside.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, scruffling my hair gently.

"Oh, no, I do," I assured, punching him in the arm playfully.

Due to the season, plenty of plants and flowers were in full-bloom, donning insects and creatures of every sort. Alucard laughed at my extreme phobia of bees.

"They can't hurt you," he chuckled as I hid myself inside his cloak. "Haven't you ever been told that 'they won't bother you if you don't bother them?'"

"Well, yeah, but they're scary anyways!" I exclaimed as a hornet buzzed by my face. Alucard allowed me to stay under his jacket as we walked, and he made sure I didn't trip over anything.

"It's safe now," he announced, mockingly. I stepped back out into the world and stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned menacingly at me and I raised an eyebrow, wondering what would follow that gesticulation.

The answer showed itself a split second later when his lips came crashing down on mine. I would've fallen flat on the ground if his hands weren't promptly at my back, supporting me. It was like the end of the tango or something-- he was leaning over me, holding me up in an embrace. He probably did that because it'd be strange just bending down regularly, due to the gap in our heights. It was quixotic nonetheless and shocked me beyond compare.

Someone like Alucard doing something like that-- in public on top of it all? Unheard of. He stood back up and slid one arm around my waist, continuing our walk.

"That'll teach you to stick your tongue out at me," he snarled in jest.

"Oh, yes," I replied, feigning submissiveness. "I will _never_ do that again."

The sun began setting after a while, and I was getting heavy-eyed. With each step, I seemed to lean on him further. Without my noticing, Alucard had turned our course back to Hellsing, and we were approaching it slowly.

Gently raising me in my half-sleep, he carried me into the building and down the many steps to my chamber. Setting me under the covers, Alucard crept up next to me and rested his arm about my middle.

It wasn't long before the night took its toll on me and sent me to sleep.

* * *

Alucard's POV:

When I awoke, I found myself in Zinautha's room. I remembered, momentarily, the night before and why I was there. Her alarm clock read 7:14 A.M. She was still asleep on her stomach, inhaling noisily and exhaling almost inaudibly. I snuck over to the door, and upon opening it, I found Integra, leaning on the wall across from me.

"Have a nice _evening_?" she asked me in a challenging tone.

"It's not what you're thinking," I replied, irritated by her constant pestering. "When we came back from our walk, yesterday, she was tired so I put her to bed. I decided I'd lay with her until she fell asleep, and I ended up falling asleep myself."

"If you insist," she said, sarcastically. "Anyways, I received some calls earlier this morning, and they're urgent. I figured that, seeing as there are multiple assignments and we can't take care of them all at once, Maxwell will send his troops out and gloat. Luckily, I thought ahead and, after confirming each assignment, I called in reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" I repeated. I thought we had plenty of soldiers already.

"Yes," she answered, nodding her head once. "Mercenaries. They can be here very quickly and will do the job no matter what. They'll actually be arriving soon. Wake Zinautha and be in the meeting room by 8:00."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as my master walked down the hallway. When she was gone, I slipped back into Zinautha's room and sat in the chair beside her bed. She looked so peaceful with her closed eyes and slightly open mouth. I didn't want to disrupt her sleep.

Instead of being rude and poking her like I would do with anyone else, I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand for a while and stroked her hair. After a few minutes, her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at me, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Integra wants us in the meeting room at eight," I told her, watching her comb her hair absent-mindedly with her fingers.

"Did she say what for?" she asked me drowsily, sitting herself up and dangling her feet off the edge of the bed.

"She's hiring mercenaries," I explained. "There have been a few critical calls and she doesn't want Iscariot to take them over."

"Oh, so we get to meet them?" she asked rather excitedly. I nodded in response. She stood up and strode over to her dresser, searching through her clothes. I sat awkwardly for a few moments, occasionally glancing over at her as she made a pile of fabric on the floor.

"Would you like me to leave you?" I asked, seeing her close the dresser doors with a few selected garments in her arms.

"Huh? Oh, that's okay," she replied to my surprise. "It doesn't bother me anymore."

A few months earlier, I wouldn't have minded watching her change. Now that I had feelings for her, I would have much trouble in staying composed. She was standing behind me, and so it wasn't difficult for me to look the other way. It did, however, make me a little uneasy when I heard the rustling of textiles and the clank of a pants button as it hit the stone floor.

"Does this shirt look okay?" Zinautha asked after a few discomforting moments of near-silence.

I turned around slowly and hesitantly. _Keep your eyes up_, I demanded to myself. When I saw her, she had a shirt on, but only undergarments on her bottom half. My eyes twitched as I forcibly looked at her shirt. Resistance was futile. A few times, my eyes guiltily glanced down.

"Uhm…y-yes, that looks fine," I stuttered, turning back around. She giggled, making me all the more uncomfortable. I waited a few more moments, scratching my head in an attempt to calm myself.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, stepping to my side. She had pants on this time. "You seem all…jittery."

"What do you mean? I'm fine," I said, hiding my actual nervousness. She shrugged and I pulled her down onto my lap, kissing her softly and earning a quiet laugh. "So what did you get all dressed up for?" I asked, noting her extraordinarily nice shirt.

"Well I figured that I should look better than usual if I was going to meet new people," she justified. She straightened the collar of my shirt. "You always look so nice and I thought I should spruce myself up a bit for once."

"Huh, well I think you look fine the way you always do," I said, holding her chin with my thumb and forefinger. She smiled lightly and I kissed her again.

She rested her head in the space between my neck and shoulder, snuggling herself closer to me, which I thought would be impossible. I heard her yawn and then sigh after a while, gradually sitting herself straight.

"I couldn't stay there," she said. "I'd fall asleep again."

I smiled at her and looked at the alarm clock. 7:30-- still half an hour left.

"I suppose there's no harm in going now, if you're ready."

Zinautha nodded and hoisted herself off of me, making her way toward the door. I stood, myself, and followed her.

Side by side, we didn't speak. I was glad that the previous situation was over with, but now came another awkward silence. I felt her look at me. She looked forward again, and inhaled deeply. My hand, swinging slightly as I walked, was caught in hers suddenly. I looked down and our eyes met. Zinautha smiled sweetly and laughed, causing me to grin in return.

For old time's sake, I raised her in my arms and carried her up the stairs. Once again, she laughed. She slid her arms about my neck and squeezed. I took my time and scaled only two steps at a time. If I had gone one at a time, I probably would have tripped and fallen forward onto Zinautha, and I did not want that to happen.

It was only 7:35 when we reached the meeting room. We decided to pass it and keep walking. Zinautha had her wristwatch so we wouldn't lose track of time.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" she exclaimed as I let her down on the floor. "Wanna play a game?"

"What sort of game?"

"Hmm," she stalled, thinking. "Well if we played tag, you'd beat me for sure. Hide and go seek, you'd cheat somehow and find me too easily."

"I wouldn't cheat," I assured.

"Alright then we'll play that," Zinautha decided. "Not it!"

"W-what?" I asked as she ran from me. She turned a corner and I shook my head, laughing. I'd wait for a while to give her a fair chance to hide.

A few minutes later, I began my search. I turned down the hallway I had seen her disappear in. A door was left ajar, but I figured she did that to throw me off guard. Clattering echoed down an adjacent hallway. I grinned and sped down the corridor, reaching the kitchen.

"That's not fair!" Zinautha yelled jokingly, trying to hide herself in a large cabinet. Pots and pans were cluttered all over the floor.

I laughed, disappearing and reappearing directly in front of her. I took her in my arms and kissed her roughly. It lasted for quite some time, and neither of us were willing to stop. The kitchenware clinked and clanked as I slowly backed her up to the table in the center of the room.

"I knew it," Integra's arrogant-sounding voice made both of us jump. She was leaning against the doorframe. "Fathers don't do that to their children, Alucard."

"What's she talking about?" Zinautha asked me as she straightened her shirt and wiped her lip. "I'm not your child…"

"Oh? I'm certain he told me that you were _just_ like a daughter to him," Integra smirked. Zinautha looked up at me with a mix of anger and puzzlement.

"I…look," I stammered, addressing my master. "I lied to you, okay? Zinautha is _nothing_ like a daughter to me. She's much more. I was afraid to tell you because I knew you'd brag about being right. Once I make a big deal out of something, I can't go back on my word or you'll gloat like crazy."

"S-so you were _ashamed_ of your feelings for me?" Zinautha asked, resentment rising in her voice. Integra laughed from the door.

"No, that's not it," I tried to take hold of her shoulders but she pushed me away and began to stalk out of the kitchen. "I just…I just said it, spur of the moment! I couldn't change what I said just like that!"

She ignored me and vanished from sight around the doorway. Integra was left, shaking her head in mock pity. I growled and clenched my fists.

"It looks as though you've messed things up," she said, stating the obvious. My eyes narrowed at her. "In any event, the mercenaries have arrived early. Now, they most likely don't believe in vampires and the like, so I need you to help me convince them. Zinautha would be a good example, too, but if she doesn't show up, then so be it."

I shook off Zinautha's angry voice and tried to rid myself of the image of her stomping away from me as I followed my master to the meeting room.


	28. Never Bitten Anyone

Author's Note: Look, I _know_ that the "Wild Geese" come in before the whole "Shrödinger invades the Hellsing meeting room and the video camera" thing in the real story...but that's not the way it's going here lol. Just saying :). There are probably a multitude of mistakes in here, but I tried...so I hope you like it anywho.

I left the previous scene and marched myself up to the meeting room to wait for the reinforcements. Maybe meeting new people and getting started on a new assignment would get my mind off of things.

The room was empty when I arrived, so I took my usual seat, to the left of Integra's chair at the end of the table. I pictured Alucard sitting across from me with an apologetic look on his face, silently pleading for my forgiveness. I closed my eyes and looked away in annoyance of the imaginary figure.

A movement in the doorway caught my eye. A man popped his head in to see if anyone was there. He saw me and I waved, allowing him in.

"Is this where we meet, uhh, Sir Integra?" he asked. He was short and wore a greenish uniform, reminding me of my "stay" at Millennium.

"Yes," I answered, standing from my chair. "She'll be here shortly."

The man nodded and leaned out the doorway, apparently signaling for others to enter. As I expected, a green army of about 20 men swaggered in, surveying the room in awe. The last one in line was very tall. He had an eye patch and a band-aid across his nose.

"Uhm…you can sit, I guess," I announced over the bustling and chattering of the men. They looked at me and shrugged, each taking a seat. I walked over to the door and looked down the hallway, seeing Sir Integra making her way over. Unfortunately, she was being tailed by none other than Alucard.

Shaking my head and growling quietly, I slunk back to my seat. Upon further notice, there was someone sitting in it. Every spot was taken except for Integra's and Alucard's, and I didn't quite want to steal either of theirs. The tall man from before looked up at me as I neared him, looking around for a possible place to stand, so as not to be rude and kick him out.

"Am I in your seat?" he asked me.

"Oh, no, that's fine," I replied, smiling politely.

"No, no, if it is for you, I will stand," he said, rising and motioning for me to sit down. Now that I was closer, I noticed that he had a long braid wrapped around his neck-- earlier I just thought it was a scarf.

"Well, thank you," I shrugged and laughed as I sat in my rightful position.

Alucard must've witnessed that short occurrence, because when he reached his seat, he glared at the man standing behind me.

Instead of sitting, Integra paced around the table. Seeing this, the men quieted down and watched her. She saw the lone man standing.

"You may take my seat," she offered, pointing to the one empty chair. He bowed slightly and sat. Alucard glowered at him once more and I heard him snarl quietly. I smirked to myself and turned to listen to Integra.

"Now, few of you, if any, will believe what I say," Integra began, arms folded behind her back. "but bear with me, if you will. We have hired you to fight against vampires."

I heard a few guffaws and muffled comments echo down the rows of uniformed mercenaries.

"Excuse me, but…_vampires_?" one of the men halfway down the table spoke. More dubious chuckles.

"Yes," Integra replied confidently. "If you don't believe me, I'll be more than happy to show you a few examples." Sounds of agreement rustled throughout the group. "Alright. If you'll look down there," she pointed to our end of the table. Heads turned and chairs screeched-- a few men stood to get a better view. "There's Alucard." Alucard got to his feet, grinning, and received many gasps from the men. A few near him cowered back. They must've been intimidated by his height and the malicious look about him. "And then there's Miss Printemps."

When Integra called my name, I hardly recognized it, and it took me a while to stand. Once I did, I received a much different reaction from those who seemed so frightened by Alucard's appearance. A few of them laughed. I grinned despite them and showed my fangs, which I was sure were glistening exceptionally brightly in the well-lit room. The man in Integra's chair looked especially surprised.

"_You're_ a vampire?" he asked. I nodded, smiling. "Wh-- I never would've guessed that."

"That's right," Alucard said, sitting himself back down. "You don't know _anything_ about her-- and she's certainly greater than you might think."

"Alucard," I snapped at him. "that's not going to get me to forgive you."

He huffed quietly and I heard the man between us laugh slightly. Alucard shot him an angry look and he stopped, leaning nervously on the other side of the chair.

"Do I have you convinced?" Integra asked the crowd. They all nodded and called out words of approval. "Good. There were six calls, and so I need you to split into four groups. Alucard and Zinautha can each handle their own assignments."

She dismissed them and they exited, only to be stopped like a clog in a pipe to be told where they were staying. When their noise died down, I realized that there was one extra person left in the room.

"So…_Zinautha_, is it?" I whirled around to see the man from before only a few feet away from me.

"Y-yes," I replied, seeing Alucard sulk in the corner of my eye. "What's your name?"

"I am Captain Pip Bernadotte," he answered with a proud look in his eyes. It wasn't until now that I realized he had an accent of some sort.

"Nice to meet you," I said, awkwardly shaking his hand. "I'd tell you to enjoy your stay, but I'm not all too sure it'll be very pleasant."

He laughed. "Don't worry, it's pleasant already." The captain touched his thumb to my chin in a flirtatious manner and I giggled, being girly on purpose. Alucard cleared his throat in displeasure and planted himself next to us.

"Well, _Bernadotte_," he began, unsuccessfully concealing his jealousy. "I believe you should catch up with the others."

"Oh, right," Pip agreed. He bowed slightly and walked bravely out the door, not alarmed by Alucard's threatening tone.

Without acknowledging the jerk left in the room with me, I turned and followed the captain. I heard Alucard sigh in frustration as I rounded the corner, almost making me laugh. Integra stopped me in the hall to discuss the possible missions I could accept.

"First off," she commenced. "would you like to stay in the country or travel?"

"I'll travel," I answered after pondering my options for a few moments. "It might be my only chance to do that for a while. Where exactly would I have to go?" "Either Budapest or Uzbekistan," she replied. Wow, that's far away…

"Ehh, I'll take the Budapest one," I said, remembering which country was closest. "I'm not sure I'd like being on a plane that long."

"Alright," she said, taking note in her mind. "I'll give you instructions and more information before you leave. We'll need to get you there as soon as possible, so I'll schedule a flight for this evening at five."

I nodded and she left me. There were about eight hours for me to ready myself for the trip. I didn't need to do much so I set off to my room and began packing a few things. It was my belief that I wouldn't be there for a day-- a trip that long would land me in Budapest for a week, at least.

The kitchen was unusually crowded with mercenaries. I saw Alucard standing in the middle of the chaos, sipping a bag of blood while some of the men stared at him curiously. I decided not to risk being thrown around like a rag doll and ventured up to the other kitchen where I was sure Integra wouldn't allow the, as much as I feel rude saying it, _dirty_ newcomers.

Sun shone through the windows as I ascended the stairs and I was glad to be away from the claustrophobic regions of the underworld, as I like to call it. Captain Pip stepped out of a room ahead of me, closing the door behind him. He noticed me and waved, smiling.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said smoothly. Alucard wasn't around and, as much of an asshole as he was, I still loved him in some deep recess of my mind. Nonetheless, I smiled sweetly and greeted the captain. I mean-- who cares if Pip was being a little forward? It could be all in good fun.

"I was just on my way to the kitchen," I said, motioning down the hall. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," he nodded and followed.

Once there, I crossed the room to the fridge and reached to the back for a packet of my relatively new-found favorite liquid.

"Would you like anything?" I asked Pip as he took a seat at the small table.

"No thank you," he replied. With that, I sat at the chair across from him. I stuck a straw in the top of the bag and took a sip. He looked at it, intrigued. "You drink…?"

"Medical blood," I finished for him.

"So you don't…bite people?"

"Huh, now that you mention it," I began, shocked at the realization I encountered. "I've never bitten anyone."

Pip cocked his head in interest. "How long have you been a vampire?" he asked.

"Ehh, a few months, maybe? I haven't even been _taught_ how to do it…like what veins to go for and stuff."

"The carotid," I heard Walter's voice call as he passed the open door.

"Thanks, Walter!" I yelled, laughing. Captain Pip looked at me, bemused but smiling. "He's the butler here-- really awesome guy."

"Everyone seems pretty great here," he said, causing me to grin. "except for that…Alucard, was it? He seems to dislike our company."

"Oh, don't mind him," I assured. "He's just very over protective of me…and he's been a jerk lately so he's probably going to be twice as bad as usual. If he says anything stupid to you, just let me know and I'll take care of him."

Pip Bernadotte laughed and leaned back in his chair. He glanced at his watch.

"I suppose I should be meeting up with the boys to discuss our assignment," he sighed. "It was nice talking with you."

"You, too," I replied, smiling as I played with my straw. He winked as he stood and stepped out of the kitchen with his dignified gait.

Time was passing slowly and there wasn't much for me to do. I brought my suitcase to the main floor and placed it by the door so I could reach it easily when the time came. Then I remembered something rather vital to the upcoming event.

"It would be kind of smart to bring my weapon," I said out loud to myself, smacking my forehead. I thought the hallway was empty, but one man stuck his head out from around a corner, looking at me strangely. I scratched my head in embarrassment and he laughed, disappearing behind the wall again.

Walter always kept my sword in his office…if you could call it that. He was there when I peered into the room, knocking on the open door.

"Oh, hello, Zinautha," he greeted. "I was expecting you."

"Expecting me?"

"Yes, for your sword," he responded, handing me my shiny metal companion. "And also for this."

Walter stepped into darkness behind some sort of box. When he returned, he held out a similarly-shaped item.

"A new holder for it," he said. I surveyed the object. It was ornately designed and had a nice strap hanging off of it at one end.

"Walter, you think of everything!" I exclaimed, overjoyed by his kindness. Without a second thought, I hugged him. The embrace nearly knocked the wind out of him. I stepped away and brushed off his shoulders. "Sorry…"

"That's quite alright," he chuckled, handing the sword holder to me. I slid my weapon into it and held the strap, wondering what to do with it. "It goes around your waist."

"Oh, right," I laughed at myself. Fastening the band in its rightful place, I set my knuckles on my hips and beamed at Walter who laughed.

"Very nice," he smiled.

"Thank you," I said, laughing again. I looked at my watch-- 12:46. "Well, I should get going. Thanks again, Walter."

"You're very welcome," he responded, waving as I left.

The fact that I was going on my first assignment by myself struck me, and I was excited about that. Sure, there was a lot of responsibility riding on my shoulders, but I could handle that. I could be indecisive at times, but I was sure my instincts would kick in at the right times and tell me what to do.

Minutes crawled by at a snail's pace, but at least Alucard wasn't bothering me. I found an envelope on my suitcase, probably containing information on my job. It was a relief to me when 4:30 came and Integra allowed Walter to drive me to the airport. I paid no attention to where the others were headed.

I was finally going to be able to test my own strength to its extent.


	29. Long Ride

My envelope was folded neatly in my pocket and my luggage was taken care of. Walter bid me goodbye and good luck. I mixed myself with the crowd headed for the plane that eventually boiled itself down into a single file line, disappearing into the tube-type thing that led the passengers to the aircraft.

I felt like I was going to a carnival as I followed the procession through the tunnel. The seats were filled in little clusters of people, sporadically placed in their own little sections. I sat in an abandoned sector somewhere in the middle of the center row, figuring that it would fill up soon and I wouldn't feel so lonely.

The seats in front of and behind me were quickly occupied. Fellow travelers filtered in, and among them was a sore thumb I was _not_ ecstatic to catch sight of.

Alucard grinned at me from the entrance and I sighed heavily as I noticed that the seats on either side of me were still empty. Inching along behind the parade of humans, he reached my row and sat quickly beside me.

"I didn't know you were traveling, too," he said, thrilled to see me.

"Yeah, why are you on my plane?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, because Budapest is on the way to Uzbekistan," he answered, matter-of-factly. "When we switch planes for the second half of the trip, I just board a different one than you."

I shrugged and looked the other way. This was going to be a long trip. Luckily, everyone was seated and the stewardesses began giving their safety spiel. A young couple sat on my other side, a few spaces away. I caught the girl's eye and smiled at her to let her know that I wasn't a complete bitch, just incase she had heard my aggravated tone. She returned my gesture and turned back to talk to her boyfriend, husband, whatever he was.

I, on the other hand, looked straight ahead and felt Alucard's ashamed stare bore into the side of my head. The girls in skimpy uniforms had shut up, finally, and the pilot was preparing for liftoff.

My hands were gripping the armrests on their own accord, because I was definitely not afraid of the ascension. Alucard took it upon himself to rest his hand on top of mine and squeeze gently. I pulled it back and crossed my arms.

It became dark soon, and people around us started to doze off under the dim fluorescent lights. As awake as I was, I reclined my chair a bit and allowed myself to fall asleep. I suddenly remembered the envelope, but decided to overlook it until morning.

People talking and children screaming roused me from slumber and when I opened my eyes, I was blinded by a sunbeam aimed directly at my face. I grumbled to myself as I pulled my seat up straight. Alucard was still at my left, and was sipping a bag of blood.

"Did you bring any?" he asked, pointing at the liquid. I shook my head slightly. "You should have-- you could weaken yourself from lack of it and be unable to carry out your assignment."

"Thanks for your concern, _dad_," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you still mad about that!?" he asked, rather loudly. A few people glanced at him, shaking their heads at his boisterous behavior at that hour.

"What if I am?"

"Look, that was an honest _mistake_," I heard the harshness in his voice. It was immediately replaced with tenderness-- or as close as he could get to that. "I didn't mean it at _all_…and I really wish you'd just put it behind you and trust that I'm not self-conscious about my feelings at all."

"Really?" I asked sardonically. He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Prove it."

"Prove it, eh?" he repeated with a rather devious expression. Suddenly he stood up, causing the nearby stewardesses to jump, fearful that he was some sort of terrorist. "I just wanted to inform you all that I love this woman with all of my heart and sou--"

"Alucard sit down!" I hissed as I pulled him down by his arm.

"What? I was _proving_ it," he argued. A number of females surrounding us chimed in with "awws" and "that's so sweets."

"Yeah, that's great," I began. "except for the fact that your heart doesn't beat and you HAVE NO SOUL."

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, shamefully nodding in agreement. I sunk in my chair, feeling the awkward eyes of strangers peering at me.

"I suppose that was a bad way to word it," Alucard spoke after silently contemplating his next statement. "but you understood, right?"

"Yup."

Alucard grumbled in exasperation and hung his head over the back of his seat. I smiled to myself, suppressing a laugh. It's so much fun to be difficult.

The airplane roared on and we stayed silent for hours, listening to the buzz of conversation around us. We turned down each meal tray that came our way, and I turned down each bag of blood that Alucard offered me.

"You'll seriously get sick," he urged me for the millionth time.

"I'll be _fine_," I replied, annoyed by his continual hounding. Hah…hound. Sorry.

The announcement of our soon-coming landing overjoyed me. The next plane I boarded would be devoid of obnoxious men, trying to get back on my good side.

When the passengers began to exit, Alucard and I waited for them to clear out. Once the mob was reduced to a trickle of humans, he stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it, but instead of using it to aid me, I shook it and let go, getting up myself and walking off without him.

His sigh of vexation made me laugh out loud. Two people had carelessly cut out in front of him in the aisle, so they separated him from myself.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked over their heads. They paid no attention to what was going on around them.

"Yes, actually," I replied with a smirk.

"Well are you really still mad?" he questioned, his voice raising a bit.

I shrugged and heard him growl, making the two humans between us look up in disgust.

"Do you mind?" one of them asked.

"Do _you_ mind!?" Alucard shot back, towering over the short man. "_You're_ the one who wasn't paying attention!"

I was nearly keeling over in hysterics by that point. I calmed myself eventually and began giggling intermittently, following the slow procession. Alucard was still arguing with the short, brave man, whose wife stood behind me, sighing angrily.

"I'm sorry about my friend," I apologized, noticing the significant difference in height between herself and her husband. "He's a little distressed at the moment."

"Oh, don't worry," she said in a strong Boston accent. "I was just about to say the same thing about my husband. He's terrified of heights and it was all I could do to get him on the plane with me."

Afraid of heights-- who would've guessed? It was all _I_ could do to stop myself from laughing. Soon after, we all reached the airport lobby unscathed. Alucard and I figured out when our next planes were leaving and sat on a bench. I read the contents of the envelope that Integra had left for me. It gave me the address of the building in which the vampire was sighted and everything else I needed to know.

"So you're not mad?" Alucard broke the silence between us as I was implanting the address into my memory.

"I dunno," I answered flatly, flipping a page over to act as though I was busy and didn't want to be bothered.

"You…don't know?"

"Nope."

I could swear I saw his eyes burn fiercely in my peripheral vision, but he composed himself and leaned back coolly on the bench. I folded the papers back as well as I could and slid them back into the envelope.

"I apologized, I proved myself, what more do I have to do?" he asked quietly, although I could hear a trace of insanity in his voice, making my lips curl, almost laughing again. "I just don't get it."

I couldn't hold it in anymore-- I cracked up.

"You didn't _really_ think I was still mad at you, did you?" I asked between wheezing breaths of laughter. Alucard's cheeks reddened slightly as he glared at me. "Aww, come on, it was just a joke. I forgive you…and I kind of understand why you said what you did." I leaned my head on his shoulder-- I could reach it because he was slouched a bit.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well I think it was because you didn't want anyone to think you'd gone all light-hearted just because of some girl," I said shrugging.

"You're pretty much right," Alucard began, smoothly slipping his arm around me. "but you're not just _some girl_. You're much more than that."

He rested his head on top of mine, and we stayed like that for a while. I watched people walking by with bags and suitcases. I watched the sun setting through the wall of windows across from me. Realizing the time of day, I checked my watch. Both of our flights would be leaving soon.

"We should probably get going," I announced, sitting upright and stretching my shoulders. Alucard nodded and we headed for the correct terminals. Our luggage had already been transported to the right planes so all we needed to do was board them.

Before we parted, Alucard stopped me and pulled me back, lifting me up into his arms. He hugged me tightly and I laughed.

"I wanted to make sure I did that before you left me," he whispered into my ear. I pulled my head back and he kissed me. I was placed back onto the ground, and I smiled at him before I turned to follow the line of Budapest-bound people.

As I watched the blackness through the portholes, I wished that I had my obnoxious man there to keep me company.


	30. I'd Walk a Thousand Miles

Author's Note: I basically didn't describe things very well this time...but I hope it's still a good chapter lol.

The flight seemed to drag on forever, most likely due to being alone with few people who spoke English. Once we reached the airport, it was a long walk to the actual place of business. I half-expected a run-down house or abandoned apartment building, but that was not the case. The address led me to a small bakery in a sparsely inhabited town.

I cautiously stepped inside, hearing the jingle of a small bell above the door. It was dark and eerie and had definite evidence of neglect. Not even a minute within the place, and I heard soft whimpering through a door behind the counter. I stealthily hopped clear over the display of pastries and crept up to the door, listening closely. It was, without a doubt, the sound of someone sobbing.

I slid myself into the back room, startling the source of the noise. A rather young man sat, wide-eyed, in a corner, surrounded by blood-covered corpses. I unsheathed my sword, holding it in front of me in a form of intimidation.

"Who are you!?" the quivering form asked me. His mouth moved faster and in a different pattern than the actual words I heard, but I could clearly understand his language.

"Who_ I_ am is none of your concern," I replied, feeling a rush of authority. "It's more important, rather, for me to know about you." "You can't fool me! You're here to kill me!"

"No, not at all," I lied, taking a step closer. Upon further scrutinizing, I noticed that his eyes were green, and didn't glow crimson as I neared him threateningly as most vampires' eyes did. "I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah, like what?" he asked defensively, glaring up at me through his tears.

"You're a human, aren't you?" I questioned, making it sound more like a statement. His face twitched in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes gave it away. There's also something different about your smell that makes you human," I answered plainly. "Why did you kill all of these people?"

The man was hesitant, staring silently at the piles of bodies lying limply around him. His shoulders sagged as he looked up at me again.

"I just…I had an urge to drink human blood," he began, sounding angry with himself. "I was in here one day and there were no other customers. I felt a sudden impulse and knocked the baker unconscious so I could drag him to this room and try to bite him. It didn't work so well with such dull teeth, so I filed them to make them sharp. The next person who entered the shop was my next attempt. I did the same thing to them as I did to the baker, and it worked much better that time.

"I got such a feeling of accomplishment from that that I kept on going with it. I…I don't understand it-- I think I'm going insane or something."

Someone must've seen me enter the bakery and called the police because I heard the loud sirens approaching. I looked at the man, convulsing with trepidation, and deduced that he was what the people were fearing all along. I figured that if I didn't kill him, my job would not be done and I couldn't go home.

"I'm sorry," I uttered quietly, watching his tremors increase in intensity as I lifted my sword. I gored him vigorously, and took my weapon back, watching him cough and sputter, blood dripping down his face, mixing with the tears, until he was completely still and lifeless.

Spontaneously, I dropped to my knees beside the man and lifted his throat close to my mouth. I inhaled and smelled the aroma of blood, feeling it rapidly slowing its pace under his flesh. Without a second humanly thought, I dug my incisors into his neck, tearing apart arteries and tendons. I had always been queasy when the subject of veins and the like came up, but I obviously had to get over that if I was going to survive as a vampire.

Surprisingly enough, I was undisturbed by the muffled crunch and the gush of vermillion fluid. I actually enjoyed it. Alucard had been right-- I was weak from lack of blood in my system, but now that I had it, I felt a million times stronger. I suddenly felt the oppression of about twenty cadavers surrounding me, and fear overcame me, nipping at my heels and grabbing at the back of my neck as I ran out of the store, wiping my mouth clean.

An ocean of police stood at the ready around the bakery accompanied by the townspeople, and I slowed to a stop as I stepped over the threshold.

"Everything is alright-- he's dead," I announced. The people surrounding me looked around in confusion, whispering to each other. They obviously didn't understand me. Sighing, I gave them the universal thumbs up and a blaring applause roared over me.

I was beaming as the crowd closed in on me, congratulating me in their foreign language. A young boy approached me, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the celebrating mob.

"I was informed that you would need somewhere to stay," he said, struggling to speak in English. I nodded and he dragged me over to where I left my suitcase, in front of the bakery. He picked it up and motioned for me to follow him.

I was led to a rather shabby-looking motel and the boy opened the door to an undersized room. I reached for my back pocket for money to pay the boy for his assistance, but he held out his hand to stop me.

"You don't need to worry about that," he said. "your service has been payment enough for our humble hospitality."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. He left and I settled myself in, wiping off the dusty bedside table with my gloved hand and placing my small travel case on top of it.

The sun was beginning to set. I was in a different time zone, and it was two hours later than it would be in England, so I was overly tired. Flopping myself onto the musty, hard bed, I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Alucard's POV:

I strolled out of the typical deserted warehouse setting with yet another effortless success under my belt. The new dictatorship of my human emotions left me yearning to get back to Zinautha. I had no other obligations in this country, and no one even really knew I was there. The humans would find out about the vampire's destruction eventually-- no need for me to notify them.

Lurking around the city in the early hours of morning, I contemplated ways to get to Budapest and find Zinautha without waiting to take the plane designated for my trip back to England. It seemed almost impossible, and I came to the conclusion that I'd just have to find a way to pass the time. Nonetheless, I continued to think about it.

I wasn't tired-- I could run. It was wishful thinking, but I figured it couldn't hurt. Closing my eyes, I determined which direction I should head in to reach Budapest. Climbing to the top of the nearest building, I looked as far as I could to the west. Deciding that my path was set, I began to leap and bound from rooftop to rooftop.

I ran for a long time, despite the heavy hours resting on my shoulders. My eyelids began to droop, making my vision blur, and my mind drifted from my actual surroundings. Stopping abruptly on the edge of a roof, I took a bag of blood from inside my cloak and sipped it for a boost of energy.

It was weak, but effective nonetheless, and I kept going. I crossed a few country borders, intermittently resting to destroy fatigue. Two days passed and I traveled through towns and cities unnoticed, keeping my mind on my goal.

When I finally arrived in the correct nation, I caught Zinautha's scent and followed it as it became stronger. Down a street in which her aroma was exceptionally intense, I saw a large truck being loaded with bloodstained, body-shaped bags. I smiled to myself, viewing the remnants of carnage. I caught a drift of the scent I was searching for and followed it to a small chain of buildings-- a "motel," as humans called them.

Walking to each of the doors and inhaling at them, I pinpointed one in particular and rapped my knuckles on it, hoping I had the right one. I had to duck down because of the low overhang above my head. The door opened shortly after, revealing an exhausted-looking Zinautha, rubbing her eyes.

"Alucard!" she exclaimed upon noticing who I was. "What are you-- how did you get here!?"

"I walked," I replied, grinning. She allowed me inside, closing the door behind her. The ceiling was just as low inside, so I instantaneously made my way to the bed, sitting to relieve my hunched neck.

"Well why?" she asked, setting herself next to me. "Don't you have a flight scheduled from Uzbekistan?"

"Yes, but I figured I could shorten the trip and just join you on your plane back to England."

"You finished your assignment, though, right?" she questioned after nodding in agreement to my last statement.

"I fulfilled it as quickly as possible so I could get over here to be with you again before I went insane from waiting for so long," I answered truthfully.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, leaning her head on my arm.

"Either way, there's still about two days before we can go back home," she said. "and there's absolutely nothing to do around here."

"You're right," I replied, remembering the desolate ghost town I passed on my way there. "but perhaps if we moved closer to the airport there would be more…life."

"Good point," she chuckled, standing from the bed. "If I got my things together now, would you be ready to go? Or are you too tired from running all the way here?"

"Me? Too tired?" I said facetiously. "Not at all. I'll even carry you."

Zinautha giggled and turned to pack her possessions back into her suitcase. I sat patiently as she positioned everything perfectly in the case and made sure it closed right. When she picked it up and grinned at me, I knew she was set to go, so I stood and slouched over to the door, holding it open for her. She passed me and walked out into the afternoon sunshine.

I closed the door and snuck up behind her, lifting her into my arms and hearing her laughter once again. She told me which direction the airport was in, and I began to sprint toward it. It was further from the area than I thought it would be, but not difficult to reach with my energy being abnormally low.

As I predicted, the vicinity around the airport was bustling with people. Much like back home, the two of us were looked at strangely from every angle. I dismissed the stares as always, but it was amusing to me that people would behave in such a manner, seeing as they were just as foreign to me as I was to them. Of course, eyes rested upon myself more than they did on Zinautha, seeing as she looked more humanlike and was an average height.

There was nothing but markets in the area, but Zinautha seemed plentifully entertained and that was all that mattered. She persuaded an old man to allow her to pet his sheep and cows, despite the fact that they spoke different languages. He laughed at her excitement over such a simple thing. I, myself, couldn't help but chuckle at her childish grin as she scratched a lamb behind its ears.

Locating a place to stay for the remainder of our time was a much bigger problem than finding something to occupy ourselves. Luckily, an elderly woman who spoke broken English was kind enough to let us into her home for a night. Regardless of the few misunderstandings we had due to cultural differences, our stay was enjoyable to say the least.

Before we knew it, the day and time of our scheduled flight arrived and I carried Zinautha to the airport. She always found it necessary to giggle when I picked her up, no matter how many times I'd done it in the past. It didn't bother me at all.

The plane we boarded was fairly empty. Zinautha seemed awake and talkative as we got ourselves situated and waited for liftoff. Not even twenty minutes later, she was fast asleep on my arm and breathing softly. I decided to myself that I wouldn't sleep until we switched planes, but it was no use-- the droning nothingness pulled me mercilessly into slumber.


	31. A Lie in Ink

Author's Note: Wow...umm...another uneventful chapter lol. Sorry guys, but I'm running out of ideas so it's gonna take longer for me to write chapters :(.

Subconsciously, I noticed a blockage of sound waves to my left and felt the faint warmth emanating from a human body. I knew Alucard was still on my other side, despite his lack of heat radiation or evidence of presence in general, because he was there before I fell asleep and had no reason to get up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard him ask fiercely as I fully awoke to view the insides of my eyelids. They parted like curtains to set the stage-- Alexander Anderson on my left, Alucard on my right, gritting their teeth at each other above my head.

"What am I _doing_ here?" Anderson repeated in an irritated tone. "Well I was _supposed_ to kill a vampire in Budapest, but when I got there I found out that it had _already been taken care of_! Then I see _you_ on the plane _from_ Budapest…I can put two and two together, Alucard! _You_ stole my assignment from me!"

"_I_ didn't steal _anything_ from you," Alucard protested confidently. "_Zinautha_ was the one who took care of that vampire, and even then, we had no way of knowing you were sent for the same case."

Neither of them had noticed that I was now aware of my surroundings. Anderson was thinking of a snappy remark and Alucard stood smirking as he watched his rival struggling to reply to his last statement.

Right before the Iscariot got a chance to speak, I stood and held a hand up to each of them in order to stop their verbal fight. Both of them looked at me in surprise.

"I thought Hellsing and Iscariot were cool with each other?" I asked, trying to calm the air between the two bloodthirsty men.

"We are certainly _not_ allies," Anderson began shaking his head in contempt. "Just because I saved you once doesn't mean we're not still rivals."

"Thank God for _that_," Alucard mumbled facetiously.

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain!" Anderson bellowed, his voice echoing around the aircraft, causing a startled flight attendant to approach us.

"Is everything alright over here?" she asked, skittishly.

"Oh yes, everything's fine, thank you," I answered before either of the other two could even think of speaking. "_Right_, guys?"

My eyes pierced into Anderson's, who nodded politely and sat down, and then into Alucard's who smirked and chuckled, mimicking Anderson's last action. I smiled sweetly at the stewardess and she cautiously turned away, walking up the aisle.

I plopped down into my seat and sighed, feeling proud of myself for handling things so well. For the entire rest of the flight, the three of us sat in a tense silence. It was especially stressful for me, being in the middle of two men with far greater strength than my own. I told myself that, if chaos _did_ break loose, it would be two to one, my side having the advantage.

When the plane finally landed a few hours later, Anderson stood and walked off with the rest of the passengers, not turning to regard us before he left. Alucard and I were the last ones to exit, and we were both secretly on edge, just incase the Iscariot had decided to try a sneak attack.

Contrary to our beliefs, the airport was clear of opponents, and we could safely board our next flight. Unfortunately, it was delayed due to weather issues, so Alucard and I sat in the lobby for an extra two stupid hours.

A multitude of people passed us during that time, making their way to their destinations and meeting family members as we sat in excruciating boredom.

"For crying out loud, I just want to go home," I sighed heavily as I watched lightning dissect the sky outside, dense with rain clouds. A blast of thunder came soon after, causing a few restless children to yelp and cling to their mothers.

"It can't be that much longer," Alucard reassured me. "If the storm's here now, it should pass over soon."

A loud voice on the intercom proclaimed the arrival of our plane roughly a half hour later when the downpour ceased, and I jumped up in joy, throwing my fist into the air. Alucard laughed at my overly animated reaction to the announcement and rose slowly from his seat. He placed his hand on my back like he used to and we marched over to the abnormally short line where our plane was.

Once inside, we sat by the window in the sparsely occupied aircraft. We were the only ones in our entire row and there was almost no one in front of or behind us. The stewardesses, for some reason, were giving out travel brochures. In spite of my recent decision to never cross England's borders again, I took one.

Elevator music randomly began playing and Alucard and I looked at each other. I shook my head and shrugged.

"It's not like it's making this any more entertaining," I mumbled, surveying the uninterested faces of the other passengers. I heard a crinkling sound from behind me and swung my head back to Alucard to see what he was doing.

Upon facing him, I was struck with something. I jolted back in surprise and stared at him as he grinned widely. He leaned over in his seat to retrieve the item he so recently chucked at my face. It was a paper ball-- the brochure I so naïvely left sitting on the arm rest.

I smirked and snatched it from his hand. He jumped forward to get it back, but I held up a finger, motioning for him to wait a moment. Taking a quick glimpse around me to see if anyone was watching, I scurried over to the next aisle of seats so that there was a small distance between Alucard and I.

He raised an eyebrow, not understanding my idea, so I tossed it to him. He caught it with ease and I saw his comprehension surface as he positioned himself comfortably in his seat to throw it back.

We kept up our game of catch for a while, pausing to let flight attendants pass and picking up again where we left off. There wasn't much to say, so we just laughed when one of us dropped the "ball" or completely missed our target. I could have brought up my "first bite," but I couldn't get the words past my tongue. And it's not something you want to mention while on a plane where everyone can hear you.

With our simple amusement, the trip seemed to fly by. Ha…fly by…plane. Anywho, Walter was waiting for us exactly where he was when we returned from America, and I heard the same clatter of plastic wheels on the tar. Our luggage was set into the trunk of the black automobile and I sat in the back seat with Alucard in front of me. It was like deja-vu, except I didn't feel the nausea of seeing my parents dead on the floor.

This time I came home successful and content, smiling as I watched the scenery roll by out the window. The car had barely come to a complete stop before I jumped out onto the stone in front of my home and raced to the trunk to get both suitcases before Walter. He looked at me strangely as I tried closing the trunk door with both hands encumbered with luggage.

"What?" I asked, still struggling. "Last time you wouldn't let me help."

He laughed and closed the door for me. I ran up the steps and waited for him and Alucard to get there to open the front entrance for me. Integra met us as we stepped inside.

"Welcome back," she greeted, an indifferent expression on her face. She handed me a sheet of paper with a lot of blank lines on it and a pen. Fantastic. First of all, I don't like filling things out, and second of all, me + pens white out emergency.

"What's this?" I asked as I skimmed the writing on the page.

"You have to fill out a report on your assignment," she replied, giving one to Alucard. "The others are completing theirs in the library. You may join them if you like."

I nodded, looking over the document as I walked around Integra and down the hallway. It asked if I was successful-- I just had to check the "yes" box. It asked if I had completed my task within the time restrictions. I wasn't aware that there _was_ a time restriction, so I'd just say yes. I nearly tripped over my own feet when I read the next question. "What was done with the corpse of the target immediately after death?"

About five blank lines followed the question, expecting a detailed answer. What was I supposed to write? What the town officials did with it? Or what…_I_ did with it? I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell anyone yet. It's not like it was a bad thing, I just didn't want anyone laughing at the fact that someone as innocent and polite as myself _bit_ someone.

"Did you…not want to walk with me?" I heard Alucard ask, startling me and causing my shoulders to tense. I had been so engulfed in my thoughts that I didn't hear him behind me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, stopping for him to catch up with me. "I was just…in a hurry to finish this."

"That's alright," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder as we made our way to the library.

"Hey, how come I didn't have to do one of these before?" I asked, remembering that I hadn't seen a report form after the first job I had.

"Well, since we were both on the same assignment last time, we only needed one form," he began. "I decided to fill it out myself since you were mourning the loss of your family."

I made a sound of understanding in my throat. When we reached the library doorway, a bustling crowd of mercenaries came into view. They were all talking loudly, telling the secretaries of each group what to write on the forms.

Alucard and I sat at a semi-empty table and began answering the questions on our sheets of paper. I finished the entire report (complete with multiple scribbles) except for that one, annoying question. After thinking for a while, I doctored up a believable answer. I wrote that I left the area before anything was done regarding the body. That was…_somewhat_ true.

We were both done and most of the men had left the room, leaving a few stragglers behind. I hadn't seen Pip at all that entire time-- I figured he might've stopped to say hello, at least.

I allowed Alucard to take my paper back to Integra while I headed for my room to unpack my things. I felt bad for lying about the corpse, but I was the only one who knew about it, and as long as I didn't think about it, everything would be fine.


	32. Can't Be Replaced

Author's Note: Augh it took so long to write this chapter cuz I had no ideas. I'm sorry, guys (if you care lol). I hope it came out alright and I hope it's still got your attention!

If she hadn't thought about it so much, I probably never would've known-- Zinautha actually bit someone for the first time. She didn't know I knew. That was the best part-- every time I infiltrated her mind, I could tell that she was forcibly thinking of something other than that bite. She stressfully thought of frivolous things so that I might get bored with the random ramblings going on in her head.

It was just that one time that she let the vision slip, allowing me to see it as well without her own consent. I recall seeing her lip twinge as she harked back to it. I had looked directly at her while she stared blankly into space, silently reflecting upon the event. When the blurred film of her memory came to an end, she smiled at me, believing that her thoughts were safely concealed.

She wanted it a secret, and that's exactly what it would stay. I wouldn't talk about it unless she mentioned it. It felt strange, knowing something personal that I wasn't supposed to. I often felt that I had to say something, but I held my tongue.

Approximately a week after our return, the mercenaries were due to leave Hellsing and get back to their homes. The hour of their arranged departure came and went. It was rather late in the evening after that, so I went to visit Integra to see if she needed anything done before I slept.

Through the doorway of her office, I saw the back of Zinautha's head over her chair and someone else's next to her. That someone turned to face me, revealing the visage of that Bernadotte fool who felt it necessary to advance on Zinautha. He_ was_ very subtle about it and I _could_ be mistaken, but that doesn't happen very often.

"What is _he_ still doing here?" I asked Integra, not caring how harsh I may have sounded.

"Captain Bernadotte has decided to stay with us," she answered. My eyes narrowed at the idea. "for the next mission, at least."

"As long as it isn't permanent," I mumbled as I pulled up a chair between Zinautha and the "captain."

"What do you need, Alucard?" Integra asked me, sounding rather irritated with my company. I was silent for a while, enjoying the aggravated look upon her face.

"I wanted to know if _you_ needed anything," I replied, leaning back in my chair, getting comfortable and pestering her further.

"Well I don't, thank you," she said, sounding as if I were on her last nerve. "Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of discussing something with these two."

"Oh, I _do_ apologize," I feigned, smirking and watching an artery in Integra's forehead throb. Standing from my chair and bowing, I exited the room, hearing her sigh in exasperation. With the knowledge that I wasn't required to do any further tasks for my master, I headed down to my chamber in hopes of catching a wink or two.

Comfortably situated in my coffin, I closed my eyes and waited for the temporary bliss of sleep to visit me. I remained lonesome and partially awake for a few minutes, but just as I was about to drift off, I heard a disturbance from the top of my stairway. I very much did not want to be disturbed at the moment, but upon listening to the pattern of echoing clicks and clacks down the stone steps, I realized who it was-- Zinautha.

I decided I'd make it seem that I hadn't noticed her approaching me and I tried to lay as still as possible as she came nearer. Her presence was lingering over my coffin, and she knocked on the top of it three times.

"Alucard?" she called softly after my lack of response.

Grinning to myself, I watched her fingertips curl under the casket cover. She pulled it up, and once it was opened completely, I grabbed her vulnerable arms and pulled her on top of me. She shrieked, but as soon as she took in what happened, she laughed and hid her face in my chest.

Her jocundity leisurely wound down to an "I-know-you're-not-going-to-be-too-thrilled-about-this" look. The conference I had just intruded upon came into my mind's eye and I felt heated anxiety to what Zinautha had to say.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to compel her to get to the point. Her mouth twitched, but she then looked down, trying to stall the matter by fiddling with the collar of my shirt. I sighed quietly and tenderly lifted her chin with my knuckle so that our eyes met. "Is there something wrong?"

I kept my eyes on hers as she stayed silent. Finally, she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. Integ…Integra wants you to work independently again," she spat out quickly. I waited impatiently, knowing there was more to it, but not slipping into her thoughts to retrieve the information myself. I wanted to hear it directly from her lips. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, looking down again. "And she wants me to work with Captain Pip."

I chained back my extreme jealousy and rage. Zinautha must have noted them anyhow, because she looked at me fearfully, anticipating a vicious action of some sort. Instead of showing how I truthfully felt, I cunningly forged a smirk.

I felt her relax and saw her lips smoothen out into a smile.

"So you're okay with that?" she asked, now the one to gaze into my eyes to ensure an answer.

"Of course not," I replied flatly. "but if it's under Integra's orders, then so be it."

She looked relieved, but sympathetic and concerned. Resting her head between my neck and shoulder, she curled herself up and made herself comfortable. I enveloped her in my arms and listened to her breathing. After a brief, peaceful silence, she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. He's not staying forever, so things will ultimately go back to normal."

"You're right," I responded. "I just hope I can cope with his presence until then."

"Alucard…" Zinautha began in a scolding tone.

"What?"

"He's really not that bad," she defended, causing me to raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "I don't know why you don't like him so much. You should just give him a chance."

"I just don't want him to steal you from me," I admitted holding her closer. She sighed but looked up at me and smiled.

"I would never let that happen," she assured. "No one could ever replace you."

Those words comforted me so greatly that I couldn't even explain it in words. I knew that I wasn't the most ideal guy, being a bit on the sadistic side at times and not often caring as much as I should. Zinautha, on the other hand, was (and still is) compassionate and always smiling.

I said nothing, but knew that she could feel the appreciation I had for her last statement. The prospect of further conversation dissolved from both of our minds (I checked), and a blanket of pensive silence fell over us. Over the past few months, the leftover heat from Zinautha's living body had been slowly dissipating. I noticed, that night, that it was completely gone.

The coffin cover was still open, and the intricate ceiling designs stared down at me as I listened to Zinautha's breaths become deep and lengthy. If she was asleep, she wouldn't protest to me bringing her up to her bed. Integra may have known the true relationship between us at that point, but I _still_ didn't want her thinking anything of our being in the same casket.

I swiftly made my way up the stairs, careful not to wake her. She was motionless as I placed her under the covers and pressed my lips against her forehead. I brushed the backs of my fingers across her cheek and went back to my chamber, feeling a sense of pride for being so gentle. If it weren't for that girl, I never would've gained that ability.

* * *

Zinautha's POV:

The last thing I remembered, I was with Alucard in his coffin-- now I was alone and confused in my room. Had anything that night even happened? Perhaps I had really just gone to bed and dreamt of telling Alucard about Integra's decision. Maybe Integra didn't even have a decision that I needed to tell anyone…?

I shook off my swarming thoughts and sat up, pulling my covers off. I was still dressed. Not once in my life had I ever gone to bed without changing first, so I must've fallen asleep somewhere else and then-- but it doesn't matter because I woke up unharmed and everything around me seemed okay.

With my eyesight fully adjusted to the pitch blackness, I was nearly blinded by the dim light of the hallway. I had the feeling that something was going to be different, but I couldn't put my finger on what. Each step I took toward the main floor made me think I was closer in figuring it out. A voice broke me from my thoughts, knocking the memory I was working for right back in its place.

"Good morning, there, partner," Pip Bernadotte greeted me from the landing of the stairs I was ascending.

"Oh, that's right! Good morning," I replied with a wave. The scene of the previous night's meeting replayed in my mind.

It was about 9:00 in the evening when I had been told by Walter that Integra wanted to see me. When I reached her office, she was unaccompanied, flipping through some papers. She motioned for me to sit, and as I did, she tapped the stack of documents on her desk to straighten them and put them to the side.

"I apologize for calling you in so late," she had said, intertwining her fingers on her desk. I nodded in exoneration and listened intently. "but it's rather important. You see, I have absolutely no problem with any feelings you and Alucard might have for each other, but I don't want it interfering with anything. In order to try and prevent that, I would like y-"

A knock on the door intercepted her sentence. Integra allowed the interrupter in and, as the door was opening, I saw that it was Captain Pip.

"Just who I was looking for," she said to him. She turned back to me. "The captain is going to be staying with us for a little while. As I was saying, I would like for you to work with him. Alucard will be operating on his own. Captain Pip is only staying for a few weeks or so because he needs to get back to the others sooner or later."

"So that is what you wanted to speak to me about?" Pip asked as he took the seat next to me.

"Yes," Integra replied. "The two of you will be associates and take assignments together. You're both accustomed to working with others, and I figured that while you're here, Captain, you'd like someone to keep you company."

Moments after she said that, Alucard had busted into the room, asking if she needed anything done. Integra sent him out, angry that he had disturbed our consultation, and when there was nothing left to discuss, she dismissed Pip and I as well (but in a better mood).

This morning, I was having second thoughts about working with Pip. Of course he was nice and fun to talk to, but Alucard had been concerned that he would "take me away from him." What if he tried anything? I wouldn't know how to react. I figured that nothing would happen and it was strictly business, so I placed that thought in the back of my mind.

As the two of us walked toward Integra's office again, his knuckles brushed against mine. My eyes narrowed at the hallway before me and I merged inconspicuously further away from him. I didn't feel his gaze on the side of my face, so he hadn't noticed the distance between us increase.

_This is going to be a long few weeks_, I thought to myself, noting the already not-so-great hours on my side of the partnership.


	33. Partnered with Pip

Author's Note: Wow, I'm really slow. I've got an idea, though! I'm not gonna tell you though lol.

Well anyways, I'm having trouble with Pip's character cuz...I dunno I'm just dumb. But in any event, I hope you still like my story :D

* * *

Integra wasn't where we expected her to be (in her office as usual). Pip and I scoped out the room and a few others close by. She was nowhere to be found.

"We could just wait for her?" Pip suggested, motioning toward the office door.

"Uhm…you stay here, I'll go find her," I decided, backing up slowly and pointing over my shoulder. He shrugged and walked into the office, disappearing from my sight.

Satisfied with myself to have come up with a way to get myself alone, I unhurriedly searched for Integra. I had become familiar with her scent and could detect it with almost no difficulty. Save for that fact, I took my time and strolled down the hallways figuring that, if I did find her, she'd just have some sort of housework assignment for us.

Nearing a corner, I heard footsteps coming in my direction. The recognizable aroma rounded the bend and collided with me, and I felt the aura in close proximity to myself. Unexpectedly, I felt jittery and nervous, like it would kill me if she saw me out in the open-- I felt like I had to hide or something. I flattened my back against the nearest wall. My palms were pressed firmly against the stone.

The wall didn't feel cold or rough like it usually did…my hands were warm and comfortable. Looking down at them, I realized that they sank through the surface. Jumping away from the wall, I wondered feverishly how that had happened. I thought you had to do something special to make that work? As a test, I touched the wall, concentrating hard.

My fingertip slowly ebbed away past the exterior of the stone. Amazed by my accomplishment and pushing and pulling my hand in and out of the wall, I hadn't noticed Integra staring at me.

"Oh, hi," I said, clasping my hands together behind my back and smiling awkwardly. "I was just looking for you."

"I needed to see you, as well," she replied, a severe look on her face. "I have just been notified that there has been suspicious behavior nearby."

"Really? What sort of suspicious behavior?" I asked, surprised that something had actually come up.

"There has been a significant increase in missing peoples' reports all in the same region," Integra began, walking in the direction of her office and gesturing for me to follow. "I have a feeling that there's either a human murderer in the area, or possibly a vampire of sorts, luring people to a popular place and killing them."

"Well do you have any information other than there being more people disappearing than usual?" I questioned, wondering how she'd come to such a specific deduction.

"No, I don't," she replied bluntly. "but it's worth looking into, and I'm sure that whatever it is, you and Captain Bernadotte can handle it."

"Okay. Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can handle it, too," I said, not troubled at all by the job given to myself and my new partner. "but he's been working with a group-- not just one person. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'm very certain he'll be fine. Besides, he has you if anything goes wrong."

Heh…yeah, he's got me. I'm less reliable than a crooked spoon in these sort of situations. I stayed quiet, debating whether Integra meant that I was actually strong or just someone else there to aid Pip. Either way, I guess it was a thoughtful statement…

We reached the sophisticated wooden doors and Pip was still waiting. He bowed slightly in his chair as Integra passed by him to take her seat. I positioned myself next to him and waited for Integra to explain the assignment.

Instead, she began filing through documents and seemed to be ignoring our existences. Pip and I exchanged glances, wondering what we should do. Deciding that it was my responsibility to do something, I cleared my throat.

"Sir Integra?" she looked up when I said her name. "Are you going to tell the captain about our mission?"

"I'm leaving that to you," she answered, looking down again at her papers. "If you're going to be partners, you need to learn how to communicate properly with each other."

Both of us looking confused, Pip and I shrugged and left Integra to her business. Neither of us spoke until we were well away from her office.

"So, what about our mission?" Pip asked me.

"Oh, right," I said, remembering the matter at hand. "Well there have been a lot of people disappearing from the area, and Sir Integra believes that there's either a vampire or just a regular human drawing people somewhere and murdering them. She wants us to investigate it and…solve the problem, I guess."

"Alright, doesn't sound very challenging," Pip replied, somehow loosening the tense annoyance I felt for him a few minutes earlier.

"So we should get going, then," I stated, heading toward Walter's quarters to acquire my sword and anything else I might need. Looking over my shoulder, there was no Pip following me. I shrugged and resumed walking, allowing my mind to drift. It fell on the subject of Alucard.

I wondered where he had been that morning. Usually he was up and about before me. Perhaps he was already sent out on a mission or was uncharacteristically still asleep? Either way, I hadn't seen him and had a slight panic in the back of my mind that he'd jump out of nowhere and scare the hell out of me.

Keeping my senses alert, I approached Walter's office. I could tell that he was in there, and just for the heck of it, I decided I'd try the old 'walk through the wall' trick again. I pushed my fingertips into the stone and slowly fed my arms through the wall. When my nose was millimeters from the it, I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. With all the courage I could muster, I thrust the rest of my body through the stone and found myself on the other side, with Walter.

He looked up at me strangely. I just laughed.

"The door was open, you know," he teased, standing from behind his organized desk. "You need your weapon?"

"Yes, please," I replied. He nodded and vanished from sight, returning moments later with my rapier in its scabbard. I smiled upon it as Walter handed it to me. It brought me gratification and pride-- just the fact that I could handle something like it. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he responded, bowing his head slightly. "Is there anything else you might need?" "Oh, no thank you, I think I'll be fine with just this," I answered. I positioned the sword on my waist and adjusted it so it felt right. "Thanks again, Walter." "It's my pleasure," he said as I waved to him over my shoulder, exiting the room.

Sudden dread engulfed me and I loathed the fact that I had to work with someone that I had only recently met. Pip and I could be considered friends in a sense, but we had never worked together before and this seemed like a big case. I wondered if everything would end up alright…

Of course he's good at what he does, but I had an inkling that something would go wrong.

As I stepped up to the main floor, the silhouette of my new-found cohort came into view, illuminated by sunlight from the great window behind him. He seemed set and ready to go, equipped with guns and belts full of weapons. He grinned at me as I drew near him.

I gave a half-hearted smile and we walked side by side to the gargantuan front doors. Stepping ahead of me, Pip pushed one of them open and moved to the side in order to let me through. I bit my lip and smiled politely at him as I passed the threshold into streaming sunbeams and damp morning air.

The tinks of metal against metal on the body beside me almost lifted my spirits. My angst and desire to be doing something like washing dishes instead of having an assignment dissipated and (not to sound dumb) I had a sort of spring in my step.

The two of us passed the front gates and made our journey toward the surrounding city, not saying a word, just taking in the daybreak's splendor. We decided to ask around, fixed on Integra's presumption. She seemed very convinced that her theory was correct, and I figured there were no other leads, so we'd stick to it.

The majority of the people we questioned directed us to a well-advertised night club. They said that it was extremely loud and buzzing with action when the sun went down. Fantastic. Nothing would be happening throughout the day. We'd have to wait until the commotion began to investigate the behavior.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to examine the area now," I said to Pip who nodded in agreement and walked by my side as I read the directions someone had written on a napkin for me.

We turned a corner and suddenly the sunny, lively street before us was saturated with shadows and gloom. Immediately, I looked up to see the source of the dramatic change. It looked much like a solar eclipse-- a large object was blocking the sunlight from the earth. But after a few moments, the object moved and I could see it more clearly-- it was a blimp.

Deciding that it was just for some sort of sporting event, I looked back ahead and kept walking. Not long after, we reached the address of the club. There was no sign of life in the building and the doors were locked shut, so Pip and I split up to the outside for any clues at all.

Down an alleyway on the side of the structure, I spotted quite a few bloodstains, but I figured that was common in that sort of environment. A couple of charred trash cans encircled by cigarette butts and beer cans lined the passage, but other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Confident that nothing was wrong, I headed toward the club entrance to meet up with Pip again. He wasn't there, so I sat on the front steps and played around with a few pebbles to pass the time.

As stupid as it sounds, I was actually very entertained, and wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. People walked by and I heard their voices, but wasn't focused enough on them to decipher what they were saying.

Breaking me of my daze, the same dimness from earlier fell over the street and I looked up to see that blimp for the second time. I couldn't see it any better than before, and I still overlooked it as a sport airship.

"It's that blimp again, huh?" Captain Pip asked, startling me but not making me jump.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered, looking up at him from my sitting position. "It's kind of annoying. So did you find anything?"

"Nope," he replied, holding his hands out to his sides, palms up. "I hope we come across something when night comes."

"Me too," I sighed, standing and brushing my hands together. I checked my watch. "It's only 9:26. Do you think we could find anything productive to do until this place opens?"

"We could…take a walk?" he suggested, looking up and down the street at all of the people meandering on the sidewalks.

"Alright," I said, taking a step forward. "You're the leader."

Pip smiled and sauntered by me. I caught up and walked next to him. And, once again, the damned back of his hand ran across mine.


	34. Got 'im Cornered

Author's Note: I'm kinda proud of this chapter...it's more...lively than the others :D. lol Well hopefully you awesome readers like it...

Take 'er easy ;)

* * *

The hours crawled by at their own leisurely pace. People, as I should've expected, eyed us cautiously as we passed by them. I mean, it's kind of odd to see someone walking around with a sword, like myself, but Pip was completely battle-ready. They must've been intimidated by his weapons, clanking as he walked by.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, knowing that the polluted city air wouldn't affect me. A hand warningly, but gently, grasped my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I looked at Pip, clearly portraying the irritation I felt with the magic of facial expression. Seeing that, he quickly let go and pointed up. The obnoxious blimp from earlier was hovering above the buildings. It was much closer to the ground now, and was moving slowly forward, covering the sun bit by bit.

As the shadow developed on the street, chatter erupted and everyone was looking to the sky. I looked back down at my own level and noticed that Pip wasn't where he was a moment ago. Scoping the area, I found him a few meters away, talking to an old man. I stepped hastily over to them.

The man wore thick spectacles, and he directed them upwards, gazing at the aircraft. I saw its reflection in the lenses.

"So you've never seen this before?" Pip asked him, pointing toward the blimp.

"Never in my life before today," the man replied, shaking his head.

As close as the blimp was, I still couldn't discern what was on it. Captain Pip grabbed my hand and I gritted my teeth, restraining any snappy comments I might have wanted to spit out. He dragged me over to a boisterous cluster of teenagers who quieted themselves as we approached them.

"Do any of you know what that blimp is for?" Pip questioned.

"No, why?" one particularly snobby-looking (and sounding) girl responded. Pip opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and shook his head, turning back around. The noise from the adolescents revived itself immediately after we started walking away.

"You sure told her," I chuckled. Pip spun around to face me, glaring at me in a joking manner.

"It wouldn't have ended very pretty if I hadn't stopped myself," he mumbled, smirking. I just laughed. I didn't understand why he was so bothersome at one point and completely fine at another. Throwing my mental debate to the side, I went along with him again.

The blimp had gone over the city and vanished from sight. The sun was beginning to set, and the club's opening time was coming around. We had traveled quite a distance from our place of business, and since it was 5:30 P.M., we moved hurriedly back to it.

When the building came into view, it was 6:05 and the streetlamps illuminated countless faces. Everyone was talking and stirring around in the line leading into the front doors. I threw my head back and sighed in exasperation, slumping toward the end of the queue. I could hardly even see the club from where I ended up. Pip stood next to me, and as I looked up at him, he appeared unaffected by our present state. The small crease in his brow told me that he was determined to finish this, no matter what it took.

That was rather inspiring. With a new state of mind, I straightened myself up and couldn't help but smile at the feeling-- the feeling of increased stamina and belief of imminent victory.

Inching along in line, my eyelids became heavy and I had to shake my head a few times to snap myself back into reality. Pip, on the other hand, was standing as tall as he was hours ago, unscathed by time and darkness resting on his shoulders.

Eventually, my drowsiness overcame me and I couldn't stay on my feet for much longer. I was far from any object to support myself with, so I resorted to leaning on Captain Pip. He jumped lightly upon my impact (which was a little harder than I had meant it to be), but soon realized that it was only me. His arm came around me to hold me up and I closed my eyes and blocked out the sounds around me to allow myself some recuperation.

I was still awake, and so every time the line shortened, I was able to step along with Pip and not fall on my face. Each time I began to drift off, I made sure I pulled myself back to consciousness so I could stay alert…or as close to it as possible. My leaning post was solid the entire time. I was surprised that he hadn't become weakened by fatigue over the hour we had been waiting.

Perhaps it was just the fact that I hadn't had any blood at all that day. Then again, Pip hadn't eaten all day that I knew of, either. Concerned with his well-being at that point, I stood on my own and rubbed my eyes, squeezing them tightly shut again at the significant change in lighting upon my opening them. I turned and smiled groggily at the captain, who returned my gesture and stepped forward as the line moved again.

I looked up and saw that we were right in front of the steps. Energy clustered inside of me and I was set and ready to go. I watched the feet in front of me move up and I followed them until Pip and I reached the door.

"We can't let you in with those weapons," one of the two burly guardsmen stated as we approached them. I hadn't even thought of that…

Panicking, I tried desperately to find a good enough excuse for them to let us through. Pip stepped forward and pulled something out of one of his many pockets. A badge.

After scrutinizing the item, the guards exchanged a glance and nodded their heads, parting to allow us inside. I crossed the barrier into loud music and neon glow. My senses almost exploded as the sound waves struck my eardrums and the flashing lights hammered my eyes. Pip, once again, looked perfectly fine in the midst of the hubbub.

Carving through the crowds and trying not to upset anyone was not what you would call fun. The booming bass tearing through the speakers rattled my brain and it was all I could do to keep up with the captain.

Absolutely nothing in the building looked skeptical. People were dancing, alcohol was being consumed, drugs were being dealt-- nothing out of the ordinary for ignorant humans. While I was glad that nothing overly unpleasant was occurring, I was also angry that I had endured anything negative at all for such a result.

"I guess there's nothing here," Pip yelled over the loudness. I nodded in submission to the obvious failure and followed him as he began to make his way back to the door.

A tremendously thunderous crash convulsed the entire establishment and everyone stopped in their tracks. The two of us were the only ones to move. Whoever was in charge of the music had turned it off and everyone was intently listening for any further disruptions. We snuck through the obstacles of individuals and followed our instincts as to the source of the noise.

Those who were stuffed into the back rooms had vacated them and were huddled together in the hallways. Deciding that something had to have happened in that general section, we sprinted there and noticed the cause of the quake right away.

The back wall was busted in, and lying not too far from the building was the blimp we had seen all throughout that day. It was finally close enough so I could see it, but clouds of dust and debris enveloped it, obscuring its details. I waited impatiently for the particles to part, and when they did, they revealed an enormous black swastika, completely unharmed in the center of ragged tarp and scraps of metal.

If I had a pulse, it would be racing beyond compare, but since I don't, my mind decided to. Visions of the Millennium base and the faces of its members whirred around in my brain and I remembered their benevolence, only to be repaid by abandonment on my part. I was terrified that they would find me and punish me for my betrayal. They had the power, and I knew they wouldn't think twice-- I wasn't _that _important to them.

A loud click caught my attention and brought me back to actuality. Pip was preparing his weapons. His face was grave but excited at the same time. His eyes met mine and I smirked, fully understanding the atmosphere he was trying to set-- no matter how many men they threw at us, we would be triumphant.

I left him in the dank, moonlit room and ran back to the mob of humans waiting fearfully in the front of the club.

"Everyone evacuate the building!" I yelled out, although it wasn't necessary to be as loud as I was, seeing as the music was off and no one dared make a sound.

Whimpering and whispering emanated from them as they filtered out the doors and disappeared from sight. Making sure that everyone had safely disembarked, I turned and dashed back to Pip.

He had backed up from where I last saw him standing. When he detected my presence, he turned to me and pointed out into the darkening abyss. The paralyzing clunk of boots became louder and louder. I warily stepped to the edge of the floor and looked down. An army of, what I guessed to be ghouls, was cramming itself through a door on the ground level. I panicked as I heard the footsteps clank up the stairs.

I unsheathed my sword and firmly gripped its handle. I nearly hyperventilated as the sounds increased in volume. It was too much for me to take. Pip stood ready, in a fighting stance, and watched the doorway carefully. Looking over his shoulder, he jerked his head forward, motioning for me to follow him out of the back room.

We tip-toed out into the hallway and slid our backs along the wall and into the main room. I tried not to think of my current situation in hopes that it would help me, but the constant footfalls shook my mind back to its state of powerful trepidation every time.

Pip hid behind an open door and I positioned myself on the opposite side of the room, not concealed by anything. My fright intensified with each second.

The tip of a bayonet poked out of the doorframe. Slowly but surely, the entire rifle followed, attached to an undead being. One after another, they marched onto the still-lit dance floor and looked around-- everywhere but at myself or Pip.

Flashing lights were no assistance to the situation, as I could hardly see even with my advanced vision. I looked at my comrade who peeked out from around the door and he nodded, stepping away from it. He held up his gun and things seemed to slow down to half speed. I saw the tendons in his hand tighten as he applied pressure to the trigger.

The first shot was fired with a sonic explosion, taking down at least three ghouls. A wave of vigor spread through me and my sword-wielded arm seemed to raise up of its own accord. I felt a broad grin stretch about my face.

With immense force, the blade came down and cut clear through the shoulder and down through to the hip of a zombie. I beamed as the remains collided with the vibrant floor. Chaos broke out around me as the ghouls became aware of our opposition. Silver smudges thrashed in every direction as I ripped my enemies apart.

Pip was disposing of as many as six at a time, wailing his arms about, armed with dagger and gun. I was surprised to see that he had not even a scratch on him. My exhilaration built up and up until I began laughing as the appendages flew and the grumbling, screeching zombies tried their best to defeat us.

In the heat of the moment, I hacked at one of their necks so rigorously that the severed head went soaring from its rightful spot and clashed with the turntables, starting up the music again. Cackling so uncontrollably, I hadn't realized how many opponents were left. More had entered the room, but there was a sizeable decrease.

I lost sight of Pip. My eyes had begun to burn in the sporadic lighting and my vision was distorted. It mattered not to me, for all I had to do was plow through the ghouls and make sure no other human was harmed-- that was my mission. They fell like docile lambs-- it took almost no effort to destroy them.

Everything was so unclear that I stumbled into the wall a few times, but kept fighting. There was no ounce of exhaustion in me, and I was unstoppable. It came to the point where I could distinguish the form of one more target left.

Having no concern for anything but completing my task and showing myself my full potential, I charged straight for it. The damned rascal jumped out of the way just as my rapier descended and sliced through the fuzzy object behind them.

The stinging feeling in my eyes got worse and worse, but I didn't want to end my fun. A bang sounded, splitting my eardrums in half. A pain, ten times more unpleasant than my eyes were undergoing, tore through my shoulder. Instinctively I grabbed at it, stopping in my tracks and growling. I swung the loose hair out of my eyes and shook off the wound's lingering affect, advancing once again on my prey.

"STOP!" I heard them scream. Ghouls don't have the ability to speak…but that didn't interest me at that moment. Noting the fact that I finally had them cornered, I held my blade up high, experiencing a current of relief, electrified by thrill.

My arms came down with no struggle, piercing the last undead soldier on the dot, through the skull.


	35. My Old Self

Reveling in my achievement, I stared at the bodies surrounding me. Everything looked like an impressionist painting. In my peripheral vision, I caught a black object running through the front door. I squinted, straining to see what it was. Seconds passed and I knew-- the shadowy blob morphed into the crimson form of Alucard.

"What happened!?" I heard him yell. I rotated to follow his shape, dashing by me. Comforted by his being there, my thoughts resumed pacing themselves and my vision cleared, only to be blurred again by instantaneous tears.

Slumped in a vermillion puddle, and serving as a temporary scabbard for my weapon, lay Captain Pip Bernadotte. Alucard knelt down next to him and slowly extracted the blade, inspecting the wound. In the meantime, I had collapsed to the floor, clutching the sides of my head and trembling hysterically.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked between sobs.

"I don't know," Alucard replied, sounding somber. "I think I felt your animosity growing…I knew there was something wrong so I followed your scent. Why…did you do it?"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" I screamed, still convulsing. "I couldn't see right and I got so worked up…"

Smothering my face in my hands again, I felt Alucard stroking my hair.

"I thought you were becoming more of a monster than myself," he whispered, making me look up at him through my teary eyes. "but I see it wasn't intentional. Don't feel so badly."

"Don't feel badly?" I repeated, looking disgusted. "I _killed _my own teammate! How can I _not_ feel badly?"

"Like you said," he began, taking me up in his arms. "you didn't know. There was no way you could have stopped yourself."

"Oh, how touching this scene is," I heard an unpleasantly familiar voice say. Alucard and I jumped, turning to see the obese Major, standing in the doorway behind us. Moments later, Dok, the high-collared man, and Shrödinger entered, each with footprints rubbed into their shoulders (except for the Major, of course).

They must've used each other as a ladder. I wondered to myself why they hadn't just entered through the door as the ghouls had, but my question was soon answered. The Major snapped his fingers, and barely a second later, the chilling sound of footsteps trudged up the stairs, revealing even more undead in the doorway.

Alucard stood and placed me on my feet. He thrust out both guns and commenced rapid fire, taking down the ghouls easily. I took care of any who dodged the bullets and strayed from the group. They fell just as easily as the last collection, but I couldn't concentrate on them as well as I had before. Pip was dead, and it was all my fault…

Having destroyed the last of the adversaries, I slid to my knees, overcome by what I had done to the captain. I heard nothing behind me and let my guard down, throwing myself to the ground and sobbing.

* * *

The ghouls were defeated and I slipped the Casull and Jackal back into their rightful places. All was quiet, and I turned to see the Major and his lackeys, frozen and unsure of what to do with themselves.

We all remained motionless, and the intensity of the moment made my head throb and I felt like my old self again. The feeling was formidable, and I had a tremendous yearning to remain that way. The only thing standing between myself and that desire was Zinautha.

She was the one that had softened me. I didn't need that-- it would only hurt me. Before she returned to my life, I was free to do as I pleased. I didn't feel much of anything but excitement and bloodlust. With an increase in emotional variety, I had more to hold me down.

I decided that the little relationship we had seemed, at that moment, like an interesting thing to decimate. Thus, I simply plucked her off the ground, where she was quivering in her blood and tears. She gasped, or tried to, as I lifted her by the neck, instead of picking her up gently, like I used to. I heard a few noises of fear and anticipation from the cluster behind me.

I grinned extensively as her eyes widened and her nose and mouth struggled for air. She tried to wriggle out of my grip, but it was far too strong. I didn't alter the pressure I was putting on her trachea, but her writhing intensified and I began to laugh.

"W-what are you doing?" one of the men behind the Major asked me.

"It's none of your concern," I replied, smirking back at him.

I turned to face, once again, the one I wished to obliterate that evening. Salty tears ran down her cheeks, fingernails scratching at the one hand I used to hold her up. The panic slowed to a stop and her body fell limp in my hold.

"Hmm," I began, looking at her thoughtfully. "It's no fun when they can't fight back."

She must've still been conscious and heard me, because she twitched faintly and I could feel her tension, trying to stay still. Perhaps she thought I'd leave her if she appeared to have fainted.

Beaming to myself (and trying not to giggle at my exhilaration), I projected her, with as much force as I could muster, into the nearest wall. Zinautha's eyes shot open and she shrieked shortly, having the wind knocked out of her at the point of contact with the wall (which cracked all the way to the ceiling and to the floor. She slid down until she looked like a forgotten doll, still and wilted.

The Millennium members must've just seen me advance on her before they left, terror emitting from the spot that they recently occupied.

Zinautha was definitely unconscious, and didn't seem to have any intention of waking up any time soon, so I sat directly in front of her and stared, just waiting. Waiting for the moment that she saw me before her; that dread would overwhelm her and I got the opportunity to silence her screams and cease her squirming and thrashing.

I was simply jittery with eagerness as time inched by. Her fingers twitched intermittently, and each time it happened, I'd lurch forward, only to be disappointed by her placidity.

Why did I want her to be awake? Well, as I mentioned earlier, it isn't fun when your victim can't defend themselves or put up a decent struggle. The old me didn't care about this girl-- it wanted her to feel the sting of her limbs being slowly torn from her body, the shock of a bullet ripping through her chest-- and I decided at that moment that that was exactly what I'd do to her. Her death would be no problem-- my life would be exactly as it used to be. I never _really_ loved her-- it was just an illusion brought on by her sudden reappearance.

Finally, she lifted her head and I came into her vision. As I had wished, once she registered who I was, she opened her mouth to yell, and I swiftly grabbed onto her throat once again, pulling her up with me as I stood straight.

"Anything you would like to say?" I asked her sarcastically. Sputtering coughs and wheezes escaped her lips and I couldn't help but laugh. I saw tears gather up and fall from her eyes again, and it had no effect on me whatsoever. I kissed her mockingly, making sure to emphasize the smacking of my lips, and she shuddered.

I grinned and threw her to the ground so that she landed on her face. Placing a foot on the small of her back, I leaned down and grabbed both of her hands. She took in as much air as she could to make up for the lack of it that she was previously experiencing. Panting and sobbing, she managed to scream.

"Stop! What are you doing?" she asked me, trying as hard as she could to turn her head to see me.

Her legs had no energy and so lay motionless on the ground. I couldn't speak due to all the thrill building up inside of me. With a cackle of sorts, I pulled on her arms. I wasn't even using my full strength, and the flesh on her left arm began to give.

Letting go of her right, I grabbed on to her left hand and pulled full-force until it was separated from the rest of her body. The blood poured out, squirting out of veins and arteries. I threw the amputated limb to the side and kicked Zinautha onto her back.

She was no longer crying. Her face was twitching, and she looked disappointed. I knelt down beside her and rubbed my knuckle lightly along her neck.

"I'll bet you weren't expecting this," I whispered, smirking. She shook her head slightly and parted her lips.

"I thought you were better than this," she said quietly in a shaky voice. "I thought your feelings were here to stay." My lips made a sound of contempt and I shook my head.

"I made the mistake of letting them out in the first place," I said, standing up once again and pulling out the Jackal.

I watched Zinautha slowly close her eyes and sigh tremulously. With no reluctance, I aimed and pulled the trigger. After the smoke cleared, I saw that her eyes were now open wide. I replaced my gun and left the building without a second glance.

She was unquestionably done for. I knew how much of my blood I gave her, and that gave me a good idea of how many lives she had. That was the last one, I was sure.

On the way home, I felt a twinge where my unbeating heart was. I dismissed it and walked faster.


	36. Not Dead Yet

Author's Note: Sorry it's taking me sooo long to write chapters...I just have a busy life. Haha not really but there's summer work to do now. Fantastic. And a spider attacked me while I was putting this chapter up so I'm scared for my life (I don't know where it went). So hopefully you all like where it's going...can't please everyone, though. Sorry :(.

* * *

I was motionless, watching the insides of my eyelids. I was trying to recount what had just happened-- the last I remembered was seeing the scarlet-draped corpse of Pip. Everything else seemed blurry to me.

I knew Alucard was there-- he took the sword out of the captain's skull. Millennium entered the room while Alucard was trying to console me, I believe, and then the two of us had to fight off another pack of ghouls. What happened next was the part I now struggled to recollect.

My eyes were still closed-- I needed to rest them. For some reason, I felt feeble and empty. The left side of my body felt warm and somewhat soggy. Vague noises reverberated around me-- unfamiliar voices arguing, sirens sounding, shuffling plastic and clanking metal.

My hearing grew sharper until I specifically heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. I groggily opened my eyes and was immediately dizzied by morning light streaming through a hazy doorway. I saw the outline of two men carrying a body bag in my direction.

Attempting to sit up, I felt a sting in the upper region of my left arm and also in my chest. It must've been too great a pain for me to fully feel it due to shock. I hadn't even gotten my shoulders off the ground before the feeling defeated me fully, and I loosened myself again, trying to keep my eyes open. I tried to speak, only hearing a faint squeak in the back of my throat. The blur of people before me froze and dropped the bag, frantically gaining the attention of others. Without delay, a flock of identical obscurities encircled me.

A much larger shape than the others knelt down beside me and I turned my head toward them, pain mercilessly flooding my brain. I winced and my larynx produced another pathetic sound.

"Don't move," the shadow ordered concernedly, jolting at my signal of great discomfort. "You'll be alright, we've got you."

Disobeying his direction, once I was allowed moving space, I slowly rotated my head to look at the arm that had smarted recently. My eyes were still cloudy, so I wasn't quite sure that what I saw was really true. My arm seemed to be gone and the chest of my shirt seemed strangely distorted. My clothing was almost entirely soaked and stained red.

Not completely taking the matter seriously in my stupor, I tried to move my left hand. I felt a blankness where it should've been. I slightly craned my neck and squinted to scrutinize it further, and saw that, indeed, there was no arm. To add to that, a gaping hole replaced my undead heart.

The reality attacked me like a swarm of infuriated bees and I sat up straight, head pounding and body aching. A herd of figures crowded around me again, trying to calm me and lay me back down. Any pain I felt was substituted with rage. Pushing them all away easily with my still-attached right arm, I flung myself into a standing position and felt my eyes burning again. Tears were forming but I was far too angry to let myself cry, and it certainly as hell wouldn't help anything. From all angles, now-clear forms of policemen advanced on me, but I dashed out the door, dodging their leaps and bounds to halt my escape, leaving them to yell after me.

Abandoned on a metal stretcher lay my sword and a bloody-looking object encased in plastic and ice. I assumed it was my arm, and in a livid rush, I sheathed my sword, grabbed the appendage, and ran.

The events that I misplaced from my memory had suddenly been rediscovered, and I swore revenge on that very moment.

* * *

The pangs and spasms I felt deep within my chest and in the back of my mind continued to trouble me even after I entered the Hellsing estate and sauntered into Integra's office.

Trying rigorously to hide the strange sensations, I smirked my most mischievous smirk when she looked up at me from her desk. She raised an eyebrow and I sat down smoothly in front of her.

"What did you do?" Integra asked suspiciously.

"I killed her," I replied, holding my sneer.

"Who is 'her?'" she questioned, looking intensely curious and somewhat furious at the same time.

"You know."

"…No…you didn't."

"I'm very sure that I did."

"Alucard," Integra began in a scolding tone. "I never ordered you to kill her-- I thought you--" She sighed heavily at this point. "She was a very important part of this organization. She never did anything to hurt you or anyone else here. Why did you do it?"

"For fun," I grinned, leaning back in my chair.

Integra didn't speak. She glowered at me and I saw her interlaced fingers clench tightly. She loosened her hands moments later and inhaled deeply.

"If you really think that it was necessary, then I find no need to argue," she said, trying to steady her tensed voice.

"It _was_ necessary," I replied, sitting up straight again. "She was holding me back, and I needed to be like my old self again. You remember, don't you? I was a killing machine with a one-track mind and that's just what I wanted to be. It was _fun_. She made me soft and took away my immoralnature. Now that she's gone, I have the freedom to do as I please."

Integra turned all of her attention to the papers before her, and I knew that the conversation was over. Without another word, I stood and walked triumphantly to my chamber.

I chained back any thoughts of Zinautha or the feelings I acquired upon becoming so close to her. I concentrated only on the murky hallways before me. The liberty I experienced was overwhelming and caused me to grin uncontrollably throughout the duration of the dawdling trek to my quarters. My gait was rather bouncy in my opinion, and the elation caused a snigger or two to disrupt the lovely silence.

Nearly gliding down the last set of stairs into my dungeon, my mind was simply enveloped in vacant bliss. I skidded for a split second and then made the perfect transition from a mad-dash into a leisurely walk as I reached the stone floor of my room.

I plopped down into my chair and relaxed myself. Void of worries, I closed my eyes and let the joy suffuse my person. My hands grasped the ends of the armrests on their own accord and I slid down the back of the chair until I was comfortable.

It was pure perfection-- nothing to bother me or place any sort of worry in my path. My eyes permitted themselves to close and the muted room caved in on me like a silent lullaby. Thoughts struggled to shout for my attention but I fought to suppress them and let myself slip off to sleep.

* * *

I was surprised yet relieved that none of the police force tried to take me back with them. The city streets were nearly empty. Those who woke early for walks were unfortunate enough to see me at my worst and were probably too afraid to ask if I needed help. I mean, who likes to see someone drenched in blood and minus a limb that early in the morning?

Speaking of morning-- I glanced down and to my left side. I stopped dead in my tracks and sighed exasperatedly, causing a few passersby to stare (both at my appearance and outwardly irritated behavior).

My watch was always on my left wrist. And guess where my left wrist was at that moment? In a plastic bag trying not to rot too quickly, that's where it was.

I cleared my throat, looked over my surroundings, and lifted the bag eye-level. Feeling around through the layers of plastic and chunks of ice (with one hand, mind you), I managed to find my watch, rightfully strapped around my wrist, and push its face against the surface of the bag. The frost was just thin enough for me to decipher 7:24 A.M.

My wounds had stopped bleeding. After a double-take, I saw that the cavity in my torso had shrunk the slightest bit. My body was getting better at healing itself. It obviously wasn't working with the arm quite yet because it was sealed up and my body had no way of retrieving it to reattach it unless I opened the bag and extracted it. I quickly decided to wait for an opportune moment so as not to frighten fellow pedestrians any further.

As much as I wanted to get my retribution for what that vile monster did to me, I needed to take the time to heal myself. I didn't want to go after him with one arm. That would do me no good.

Scoping out the area, I spotted a relatively obscured alleyway. I was sure no one would peek down there to see what sort of eerie things were going on. I looked around me to see that no one was watching, and I snuck into the shadows, sliding down one of the grimy walls and sitting.

My eyesight naturally adapted to darkness faster than humans', so I could get to work immediately. I tore through the bag and carefully removed my disembodied arm. Making sure it was facing the right way (no one needs their arms on backwards), I pressed the tattered muscles and veins together, concentrating as hard as I could on that one area.

Nothing happened for about two minutes. By then, I could see just as clearly as I could in the light, and I saw a red glow ignite along the edges of my ragged flesh. The two pieces began to fuse together, making rather sickening squish-squash noises. I looked away and pushed my arm a little harder into place.

The nauseating sounds seemed to have ceased. Slowly, I returned my gaze to the curing arm. It jerked of its own volition and I heard the revolting click of bone on bone. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget the occurrence I had just undergone.

Shaking off my disgust, I focused hard on my hand, clenching and unclenching my fist. Next, I bent my elbow, slowly making sure it could go all the way. Lastly, I lifted my entire arm, moving it in circles to make sure that my mediocre healing would hold.

"Well done," I jumped at the voice of one of the last people I would want to encounter at such a moment. Alexander Anderson towered over me, eyes glowing despite the dense shade of the buildings at each of our backs.

"Thank you," I said mockingly, standing myself up with only the aid of the arm I _knew_ could stand my weight at the time. "but I really should be going. I don't enjoy being in the company of a mortal enemy while I'm vulnerable."

"Mortal enemy?" he repeated, dashing in front of me as I commenced exiting the alley. "Come on, now. We're all friends here. I rescued you from the Millennium, didn't I?" I shrugged and grunted, pushing past him. He followed me close behind. "I want to help you."

I stopped, once again, dead in my tracks. Luckily, Anderson read my movements and stopped himself before crashing into me. I probably would've been killed.

"What do you mean, 'help me?'" I asked, turning around to look him in the eye.

"I know what happened to you," he stated plainly, causing my mouth to open absentmindedly in confusion. "It's written all over you-- you've been betrayed. No one else could muster enough strength to tear off _your_ arm; and there's only one person whose bullets can leave wounds that large and slow-healing in a vampire-- Alucard."

My eyes stung with tears (which I fought down again) at the word "betrayed." I hadn't actually put a word to the situation. I didn't have to speak, because he had it all right. Seeing that I had calmed down and had the patience to listen to him, Anderson took my shoulder and gently led me back into the secure passage.

"I know you want retaliation for what he's done to you," the Paladin said, which was a little pointless because anyone would want payback for something like that. "There's no reason to cause such destruction to a girl as loyal and compassionate as yourself. I know that you, alone, cannot kill him, but you absolutely have to show him your best-- show him what he's put himself against. So I'm willing to assist you in reaching that goal."

I stared pensively at the garbage-covered ground. Anderson seemed very sincere. He _had_ saved me before and never tried to kill me, so I decided that he was trustworthy.

My eyes met the Iscariots' once again, and I nodded with a half-smile. He grinned, and without another word, picked me up off of the disease-ridden tar. Careful not to extend the damage done to my chest, he held me loosely and walked steadily onto the less-contaminated sidewalks, starting off in the direction I had come from before my arm was back where it belonged.

Where we were going, I didn't care. All I knew was that I was going to get the revenge I wanted, and all with the help of my new-found ally…or could I call him a friend?

* * *

I scowled at the mounds of documents on my desk. It was only 7:00 in the morning and I already had stress lying there, leering at me.

Walter entered my office after the routine double-knock on the already opened door. Normally his presence soothed me, because I knew I had someone understanding nearby, but today he was encumbered by yet another stack of papers.

"I apologize, Sir Integra," he bowed and stepped forward, placing the pile in the last clear spot my desk offered. I nodded, understanding the significance of filling out paperwork. After a short pause, he spoke again, voice trembling slightly, "About Miss Printemps-- it's a bit difficult to take in…I…"

"I don't think she's dead," I said flatly. Walter stammered and looked at me confusedly. I kept eye contact and left my face unchanged, telling him that I was serious. Something inside of me held onto the small hope that Zinautha was miraculously alive.

* * *

My ears tingled unpleasantly at the sound of the name, "Miss Printemps." I strained my ears so that I could hear Integra and Walter converse.

"I don't think she's dead," Integra's voice came distinctly through the many floors and into my incredulous ears.

I sat in my chair, shaking my head contemptuously at my master's ridiculous beliefs. She was dead and there nothing to do about it.


	37. Killing Time and Killing Trees

Author's Note: Gah, I'm sorry I'm so slow in updating. I haven't had much time to write cuz my mom gets wicked mad at my dad for being a huge jerk so we go out and drive to nowhere for a whole day :D. Fantastic. There's nothing to do and mom doesn't shut up...not to mention an obnoxious 2-year-old brother.

Hah, well I'll shutup now. I hope you enjoy the chapterrr :D

* * *

Anderson carried me most of the way to our destination, but after a few hours of sitting in the same position and having nothing to entertain myself, I got bored and asked him to let me down. From his arms, it felt like he was walking slowly, but now that I had a different reference point, I realized just how fast he was.

"So how much further do we have to go?" I asked, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk and chasing after it, covering up for the fact that I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Not much. It's right up here," he replied. "Maxwell has rented a suite in a nearby hotel. He wanted to keep a closer eye on Hellsing. He says he would have built a new base but he didn't have the patience."

"Oh, so _he's_ here," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"He asked me to join you guys and I refused. He's going to think I changed my mind."

"Don't worry, I'll set him straight," Anderson assured me, holding open the front door of an enormous building and motioning for me to enter first.

"No, no I'm sure I can handle hi-"

"Excuse me, Miss," a voice interrupted from before me. "but I can't let you in with that weapon."

Looking up, I saw a teenaged boy standing behind a desk, at the other side of the room. I walked over to him and smoothed out the fabric on the front of my bloodstained sweatshirt (which the young man hadn't even been concerned with), showing the badge that Integra had issued me.

"And if that doesn't help, I'm with this guy," I stated, pointing over my shoulder at Anderson.

"And we're already set, aren't we?" he smirked, causing the receptionist to laugh nervously and nod, allowing us to continue up the stairs.

I followed my new mentor up about three or four steps until he stopped. I wasn't lucky enough to catch myself before crashing into him. And you know how it is when you bump into people on the stairs…

"That's right," he began, completely ignoring the fact that my face was just…never mind. "There's an elevator."

Thank goodness for that. Those first few steps made my chest wound twinge and sting a little. No excess movement is required to operate an elevator.

Anderson led me across the lobby and pressed the button to call down the car for us. We had to wait a while, and when the customary _ding_ sounded and the doors opened, its passengers exited, looking up at us in a snobbish manner.

Disregarding them, Anderson stepped into the elevator and I followed, making sure to step clearly over the crack in the floor. I wasn't sure why, but I had always done that.

Except for that one time. That time in that enormous building, where my team and I were sent to hunt down a vampire. We all filed into that elevator, and I didn't have the chance to make sure I avoided the mini abyss. I remembered hearing the gun blasts and seeing the chests of my comrades being blown open all around me. I was the only one who survived, yet I was standing there in that hotel elevator, looking exactly as they had.

Instead of breaking down and falling to my knees like anyone else would do after recalling such a traumatic memory, I smiled. It was ironic, knowing that the one who had spared me would soon be begging for my mercy. Or so I hoped.

The third floor button was illuminated, and as soon as I began staring at it, the light went out and I felt the elevator lurch lightly. I heard a second ding and the doors slid open. We stepped onto the hallway carpet and walked down the corridor. I paid close attention to Anderson's movements from the corner of my eye to make sure that I'd know exactly when to stop. I didn't necessarily want to keep going like an idiot.

My tactics were successful, for when I saw his hand rustle through his pocket to get the key, I slowed down, stopping at exactly the right moment as he turned and opened the door. I smiled to myself, proud of being good at reading body language, but my grin was soon replaced by a scowl at the sight of Maxwell sitting comfortably on an overstuffed couch.

"Ah, what a surprise, Miss--"

"Let's make this clear, Maxwell," I interrupted, dismissing the attempted greeting. "I'm _not_ joining the Iscariot. Anderson just agreed to help me get revenge on someone."

"If you insist," he responded nonchalantly.

"I _do_ insist," I snapped back, hoping that the conversation would end and I wouldn't have to come up with some sort of witty remark. It was too early for that.

"Well, who is it you want revenge on?" he asked, still unscathed by my rudeness.

"That's none of your business."

Anderson was standing by the door, awkwardly looking around the room and trying to stay out of the discussion. I turned to face him and caught his eye, wishing that he would create a way to get me away from Maxwell before I got too angry.

"Uhm…why don't I show you where you can stay?" the overgrown Paladin suggested hesitantly. Across from the front door, behind Maxwell and his repulsiveness, were two doors. Anderson made his way over to the left one and opened it, walking inside. I was obviously meant to follow, so I did.

There were two large beds against the back wall and a few suitcases next to the one nearest the doorway. Two identical bureaus sat facing the beds. Everything was fancy and I couldn't picture anyone like Anderson or Maxwell staying in such a place. The furniture was made of dark, ornate wood, and the quilts were lightly colored and floral. Each wall was adorned with delicate wallpaper and had ornamental floor moldings at the bottoms. Even the carpet had some sort of sophisticated air to it, despite its plainness.

"You can sleep in that bed," Anderson said, pointing to the one on the opposite side of the room. "unless you'd prefer this one, that is."

"Oh, that's fine," I replied, strolling over to my newly designated sleeping place and sitting upon it. I tapped my feet on the floor and looked around. There was one wide window between the two beds and it let a lot of light in.

"I can pull the curtains if you need me to," Anderson offered, practically jumping forward, most likely remembering that I was a vampire and all. I looked at him in mock annoyance.

"I was just outside in broad daylight and I'm completely unharmed," I stated, looking over myself and shrugging as my gaze rested on the hole in my chest. "I think I can handle a little sun from the window."

"Right, I should've guessed," he said as he sat across from me. We were suspended in an awkward silence until I cleared my throat.

"So when are you going to start training me?"

"We can start right now, if you'd like."

I nodded my head emphatically and Anderson grinned, standing and leaving the room, with myself at his heels once again.

* * *

I reveled in my success-- no more caring, no more hesitating, no more worries, and most importantly of all, no more Zinautha. Everything seemed perfect and back to normal.

Although, Integra didn't seem quite as happy to see me as she used to be, and she really wasn't to begin with. Walter, too, appeared rather melancholy lately. I suppose I was the only one who was positively affected by Zinautha's death.

Each time I awoke, I had a strange feeling that something was wrong. I usually shook off my uneasiness and went on with the day, eager for new assignments. Only two had come up since my independence had been renewed. They were boring cases, only mediocre vampires, not doing anything extraordinarily horrific. It took me all of five minutes to destroy them, returning home with nothing else to do.

I checked in on Walter often, only to be jaded further by his tedious work. He was still very gloomy, no longer the cheerful butler he used to be. As I mentioned earlier, Integra wasn't necessarily fond of my company, and she kicked me out of her office more frequently than before.

For entertainment, I would take the form of the hell hound and mosey around the estate grounds, chasing small animals and rolling in the grass. I knew I must've looked rather more insane than usual to Integra and Walter, but everyone else viewed me as a normal dog, so I didn't care much. Anything to pass the time.

With no enormous human massacres, I was reduced to drinking medical blood all the time. At least I didn't have to share it with anyone, now. There was a large stock of it in the kitchens, and I was sure it would last me a long time, since no one else needed it anymore.

A week had passed since I rid myself of Zinautha, and one morning, whilst sipping my breakfast, that vague tightening in the back of my mind returned.

* * *

Anderson had been training me for a week, bringing me out to a sizeable clearing in the nearest woods. Seeing as we were in the city, we had to travel for quite a while before we found forest. So just getting there was half the training.

Actually, despite the exhaustion that the walk brought, Anderson pushed me pretty hard. Luckily, enough, my bullet wound had healed considerably and no longer pained me. He had me doing push-ups and the like, also doing laps around the clearing. A few times, he asked me to take down trees with my sword. Each time I cut one down, he'd move me on to a larger, thicker tree.

On one particular morning, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I felt so energized, and I thought only of the end product I desired-- an Alucard who has learnt his lesson.

"What's gotten into you?" Anderson asked me, grinning as I tore through the trunk of an enormous tree.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to straighten out my face.

"Alright, well that can be your last tree for the day," he decided, adding to my exhilaration. As effortless as it had become, slaughtering foliage wasn't exactly my idea of fun.

We raced each other out of the woods, but walked casually back to the hotel, slightly out of breath and creating a bit of a spectacle of ourselves.

"You're just jealous because I won," Anderson said as we neared the hotel.

"Oh, yes, totally," I replied sardonically. "All hail the grand Iscariot who outran a girl." Without his noticing, I hopped up the stairs and grabbed the door handle. "I did, however beat you to the door."

He shook his head, smiling, and followed me into the building. The relationship I had with Anderson was an odd one. Despite the bad blood we had had in the past, I was very open towards him and he was okay with that. It was almost as if nothing happened and we had been friendly all along.

On top of working my rear end off, I hadn't had any blood for a while. It was only 7:30 at night, but I went right to bed anyways.

As fatigued as I was, I couldn't fall asleep. I heard voices from outside the room and decided to listen in on them.

"So when are you going to do this _revenge_ thing?" I heard Maxwell's voice ask.

"Whenever she's ready," Anderson's voice responded. "or whenever there's an opportune moment. I can't tell exactly when it will be."

"Alright. Well, I was just wondering because I'd like you to try and take care of the rest of the Hellsing operation, as well."

"I…I don't know if that's possible with just us, but I will definitely see what I can do."

The rest of the Hellsing operation? The only one I wanted injured was Alucard. Neither Integra nor Walter, nor anyone else for that matter, deserved to be punished. Now I really couldn't sleep. I spent the night feverishly thinking of ways to cancel out that part of the plan.


	38. Plastic Swords

Author's Note: Augh, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't written much cuz I've been so damn distracted. My little brother's birthday was this month (ah, the terrible twos...really fun, y'know?). But I got a kitty :D. He's a pain in the ass too but he's cute so it's alright lol.

I pretty much wrote this chapter in 2 days cuz I felt bad for like...abandoning my story lol. And even though it's not the best, some people like it...and I don't want to ignore them. I may make alot of mistakes, but some people look through that and just follow the story as it is. Thanks guys! I love it when people aren't picky lol.

There's more swearing in this chapter than the others, I believe...so just...just beware.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, stretched out across the bed, covers tangled up all around me. Obviously I had a rough night's sleep. I couldn't remember what I dreamt about, but I felt that something was worrying me.

Searching through my thoughts frantically, I found the problem. Maxwell wanted us to go after Integra, and I was not cool with that. I sat up, ambushed by the sudden dizziness and blackening vision of moving too fast after sleeping, and turned to see Anderson sleeping in the other bed, on his back, no blanket out of place.

My watch said 6:30, which was a good time for me to get up, but he usually slept until at least 7:30.

"Well that's just too damn bad," I said audibly, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed and stomping slightly over to Anderson to try and wake him that way. He twitched, but no success just yet. I was rather glad that that hadn't worked. There are far more entertaining methods to get people to wake up.

Luckily for me, his mouth was closed. Smirking, I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers dramatically (even though I was the only conscious being in the room so it wasn't really that dramatic). Ever so slowly, I lowered my hand until it was inches from his face. My grin broadened and I pinched his nose, holding it as he shuddered.

His face twitched and I began to giggle. I made sure my fingers didn't loosen their grip so he couldn't breathe at all. Finally his eyes and mouth tore open and he gasped for breath as he sat up forcefully.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!?" he asked as he rubbed his nose (and I wiped my fingers off on his blankets…I don't care if his nose was clean or not).

"…Good morning," I said with a smile. He glared at me as I beamed. Realizing that his glowering could not win, he shook his head and smiled as well.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"6:30," I replied as I sat back on my bed.

"Well why'd you wake me up so early?" he questioned, pretty much already over the fact that I almost suffocated him.

"I wanted to get to training as soon as possible," I answered promptly. Anderson sighed and threw the covers off of him, revealing his basic black pajamas. He stood up and crossed the room to his dresser.

"I've got to do something first," he declared, opening a drawer and grabbing what he needed without struggle (unlike myself who always had trouble sifting through my jumbled clothing). "You get yourself ready and meet me at our usual spot in about 45 minutes."

I nodded obediently and leapt to my feet, saluting in jest. Anderson chuckled and exited the room, leaving me to sit around for a few minutes before heading to the clearing in the woods. There was really nothing I had to do to get myself ready-- I had no pajamas to change out of…and I was ready as all hell to get moving so I could get my revenge already.

In conclusion, instead of lying around for 20 minutes, I left early for the "training grounds." Maxwell was nowhere to be found when I stepped out of the bedroom (thank goodness), but I snuck out quietly nonetheless in fear of his popping out of nowhere and sucking me into some sort of conversation in which I had to conjure up some good comebacks. I wasn't really in the mood for that.

As I entered the elevator, I noticed that I had some fellow travelers, coming from a floor up above. They stared at me, either in disgust, fear or concern, I couldn't tell. I stayed silent for a few moments, ignoring their incessant gawking.

"What?" I asked, finally giving in to their ceaseless interest.

The taller of the two, the man, began to reach his hand out to point at me, but stopped himself and patted his chest. I looked quizzically at him, and when my expression caught his eye, he began to stutter.

"Uhh, uhm…are you alright?"

"Wh--" I began, but looked down at my chest, realizing what he was getting at. My bullet wound had healed almost all the way, but my sweatshirt was still torn and bloody. Why hadn't Anderson offered to replace my clothes, damn it? "Oh, that? It's uhm…it's ketchup."

The elevator ding rang out and the doors opened. I scurried out before the two others, leaving them looking perplexed as they were shut in again. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked out of the hotel doors.

The streets were filled with more gaping passersby, but none of them confronted me about my pronounced damage. It felt neat, like I was-- well I _was_ walking dead, so yeah. But it did make me feel pretty badass.

I looked at my watch again. 6:45. If Anderson said to meet him in 45 minutes from 6:30, he probably meant at around 7:15. Well, that left a bit of time to screw around.

What was there to do, though? I didn't have any money, because I don't carry it with me on missions so I left it all back at the Hellsing estate. Ehh, money can't buy all entertainment.

Lost in thought once again, I was brought back to reality by the sound of a single screech. I shook my head and spun around to face the direction of the source. A woman had fainted on the sidewalk behind me. Three people rushed over immediately to help her. Figuring that I had nothing to do anyways, I ambled over to the accumulating crowd.

An old lady got the woman to regain consciousness. When she did, a man asked her what happened. Someone decided to step right in front of me, so, snarling as I did so, I squeezed myself between two abnormally tall people to get a better look. My movement caught the woman's attention, and when she saw me, she gasped and pointed. Instantaneously, all eyes were on me. Great.

"OH MY GOD!" some man decided to yell upon seeing my scarlet-stained attire. "Are you alright!?"

Humans came from every angle, trying to offer me their help. Instead of freaking out from claustrophobia, I laughed.

"This? It's just a scratch," I said facetiously. "I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine to me," one particularly too-perfect looking woman said apprehensively. She grabbed my arm. "We have to get you to a hos-- you're so cold! You must've lost gallons of blood!"

"Huh? Nah, I'm always this cold, really," I argued, trying to pull away. Damn it, why did I have to dilly-dally?

"No, no…someone call an ambulance!"

Ahhh, shit. With little strength, I slid my arm out of her grasp (with caution, seeing as it was the one I had to heal back on), and began running in the direction of the woods. They all called after me, and a few tried to pursue me, but I ran far to fast for them. If my memory serves me, they gave up after a few blocks.

Effortlessly, I reached the clearing, grumbling as I skidded to a halt in the center. Anderson was already there. It was 7:05.

"Eager, are we?" he asked me from a limb of one of the remaining upright trees.

"Oh yeah," I replied with a thumbs up.

"Good, because today's training is going to be a little different," Anderson informed me, descending from the branch and landing perfectly on the ground before me. Two shadowy figures emerged from the leaves behind him. They were both dressed as Anderson was, but didn't look quite as intimidating. "You're going to fight these two."

"But I don't have my sword," I reminded him. Strolling around the city with a visible weapon is mostly frowned upon.

"I know," he responded. "you wouldn't be needing it either way."

As he promised, the day's training did not require my sword. Anderson didn't want any of us to actually be maimed, so he went out that morning to buy some plastic ninja swords and nerf guns. In the end, we had three broken ninja swords and about 30 long-lost nerf darts (they never seem to hit your target-- especially when there's wind involved). But it was a pretty fair fight (for two against one).

"You two head back, I'd like to stay and have a word with Zinautha," Anderson ordered the other Iscariots at about 1:00 in the afternoon. That's not fair-- they got to know my name, but no one bothered to introduce me to them…ah, well, who cares.

They both zipped off without a word. I felt someone swoop me up from behind, and the wind pummeled the top of my head as I soared upwards. Upon landing, I was set down on a tree limb. I caught my breath and looked up to see Anderson laughing at me.

"You coulda warned me, you know?" I grumbled as he grinned.

"I'm well aware of that," he replied. "but it's much more fun that way."

"Heh, I'm sure," I retorted, glowering in mock irritation. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, as you know, you're training to get back at Alucard," I nodded at the obvious fact, anxious to hear the good and/or bad news. "it's up to you when it happens. Whenever you feel you're ready, we'll do it."

"Well hell, if you'd told me sooner we'd be done with that already."

"You probably wouldn't have succeeded if we'd gone earlier than this," Anderson chuckled. "I believe that this training session showed how ready you seem. But if you think you need more time, it's no rush."

"Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed, nearly losing my balance. "I'd go right now if I didn't feel so weak-- I haven't had any blood for a while."

"Oh, you're right. I'll see what I can do about that," he said, lifting a huge weight off my shoulders. I thought I'd never be able to drink blood again-- and if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to face Alucard. "but there's one more thing. Maxwell is alright with our revenge plan, but he also wants us t--"

"I know," I interrupted, my troubled thoughts from the previous night swarming back. I couldn't stand hearing a story twice, even if I wasn't supposed to hear it the first time.

"Are you alright with it?"

"What? Of course not!" I snapped, finally able to talk to someone about that bothersome plan. "Neither Integra, nor Walter, nor anyone else at Hellsing deserve to be killed! Alucard's the only one who ever hurt me and Maxwell has no business in changing our vengeance plot!"

"That's exactly what I thought. I told him I wasn't sure that we could accomplish that. He shouldn't be upset if we tell him it's not going to happen."

"Damn straight it's not going to happen," I shouted, jumping down to the ground and landing a bit less gracefully than Anderson had earlier. "I'm going to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind right now. He doesn't get to control everything."

I dashed quickly all the way to the city sidewalks, followed by Anderson the whole time. My energy was decreasing with each stride but I was too incensed to really be weakened by it. My mentor caught up with me momentarily, keeping my pace, which was still slower than his normal rate no matter how hastily I stomped down the concrete.

I tore up the hotel steps and ripped the door open. The elevator couldn't come soon enough and the hallway seemed to have been stretched since I left that morning. Anderson fell behind a bit when I jogged angrily to the door of our room. I stood waiting for him to get the key, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the overly elaborate carpet.

When the door was open, I thrust myself through it and opened my mouth to shout relentlessly at the foul figure of Maxwell. But I stopped myself. The room was unusually dim, only lit by a few candles on the coffee table. The Section 13 Iscariot leader's grin was illuminated by the flames, and I clenched my teeth.

"Ah, there you are," he purred, my roaring hatred causing me to flinch. "Care for a drink?"

My eyes narrowed loathingly. And then I saw it. Maxwell lifted it high so I could see it. A plastic pouch filled with the red liquid I coveted most. And there it was, dangling from the pinched fingers of that revolting man.

"Thirsty, are you?" he continued, his dreadful voice attempting to sound genial. "Weak?"

I gulped, trying stubbornly to resist the urge to calm myself and gratefully take the bag in my hands, sipping the godly fluid. I shook my head and dug my nails into my palms. I said nothing but glared at him with all my might. I felt Anderson's nervous presence still behind me in the doorway.

His shadow shifted slightly from side to side, obviously unsure of what to do with himself. I held my silence, hearing Maxwell begin to laugh softly. The fury I felt was seemingly untamable, but I kept my cool on the outside.

"Well then, you may have it…but only under one condition," he spoke again, his scheming voice enraging me even further. "you must join us…you must become a part of the Iscariot."


	39. Admitting the Defeat

Author's Note: Sorry it took me soooo long to finish this D:. I was so busy with summer reading (Lord of the Flies...not so much the book you want to read for fun).

And I went to ConnectiCon with one of my best friends EVAH. I went as Light and she was L :D. It was so awesome! I only saw like 2 Alucards, though. That was quite the bummer. There were plenty of Sasukes though, and let me tell you...we found a pretty good-looking one :D. He didn't seem too happy, though...

I went school shopping today. Got the coolest sweatshirt at Hot Topic. It's got 2 zippers on the front...FREAKIN' SWEET. While I was at the mall some emo kids came up to me with their screamo demo CD...so, my being overly nice...I bought one. Worst...decision...ever. The music's great...but the singing sounds like a dying baby. Which normally I would enjoy, but not mixed with good music.

Anywayyyy...I think this chapter's pretty okay. Hopefully it meets whatever standards you awesome readers might have :).

* * *

Despite my desire to disembowel the man before me and slowly burn his insides on the tiny votive candles, I found it in myself to turn down my emotional thermostat and feign a smile.

"That's a very appealing offer," I said, releasing my fists. "but I'm not sure I want to accept it. I mean, I don't need the blood anyways. I'll be fine without it."

"B-but you won't be able to fight Alucard if you don't have the strength!" Anderson finally spoke from behind me.

"Don't worry," I assured him. I began walking around the table and couch, toward the open bedroom door. "I'll be fine-- I just need some rest, that's all."

Maxwell sat motionless, still smirking, as I stepped soundlessly past him. Instead of heading toward my supposed destination, I took a turn and silently positioned myself directly behind him. Anderson was closing the door, and as he turned back around, I caught his eye. His mouth parted slightly and he looked as if he read my mind, just from a glance.

I held a finger up to my lips and shook my head slowly, smiling devilishly. I could swear I saw a smirk flicker across his face before he addressed Maxwell.

"Well, it seems we can't get her on our team no matter what we do, eh?" he began, distracting my prey. Maxwell shifted slightly on the couch, crossing his legs, and shook his head.

"You are very right," he replied, still seemingly ignorant of my presence behind him. "She is very tenacious. Perhaps you should be careful with her-- she could turn on you at any moment. Hah, like an animal."

Anderson sniggered, sure that I knew he was merely playing along. He stayed concentrated on Maxwell, standing before him so that he had no incentive to turn around and discover me. I moved slightly over his head so that Anderson flicked his eyes in my direction and caught on entirely to my plan.

As stealthily as I could, I knelt down behind the couch. I lightly pressed my palms on the fabric where I was sure they were on either side of Maxwell. They began feeding into the cushions as I pushed harder. I couldn't see, but I was sure that my hands were lingering a few inches away from his throat on either side. Taking a gamble, I thrust them together.

The couch stuffing slowed my force, but I was still able to grasp his neck and compress it with all my strength. Even though I knew he would die either way, I felt that what I was doing was a dirty trick, so I loosened my grip a bit. I heard the uplifting sounds of suffocation; retching, gagging, and then silence.

With the last ounce of life within him, Maxwell clawed feebly at my knuckles. He knew it was over for him-- we both knew it. But, with the little bit of humanity left in me, I let go and pulled my arms back through the couch.

He gasped for air, sucking life back into himself. I sat down on the couch next to him, just smirking. His eyes were wide, and locked onto mine. Anderson remained standing on the other side of the coffee table. Even he was shocked.

"What?" I shrugged. "It was never my intention to kill him. Just to scare every last bit of shit out of him, and possibly to get a point across."

With Maxwell still coughing and hacking and Anderson still gaping at me (almost looking disappointed), I grabbed the blood bag from the table and strode into the bedroom. Victory was mine.

Before I closed the door, I turned back to Anderson.

"Oh, and I'm ready for my revenge-- perhaps tomorrow?"

I got no response, but I hadn't expected one. With blood finally in my hands, and another human under my thumb, I was ready to face Alucard even at that moment.

* * *

I was beginning to feel something different. It was as if boiling water was being poured down my neck. Every time I passed the entrance to Zinautha's old room, I would cringe and the heat would return. I was upset about something and I wasn't sure what. I would definitely not admit to myself that I missed her or regretted what I did to her.

Despite my reserved disposition, I felt that I needed someone to talk to. Integra certainly didn't enjoy discussing emotions, and I learned that the hard way. Walter, on the other hand, was very understanding.

When there were missions coming from left and right, I could keep myself awake for weeks on end and still perform just as greatly as I would if I had had a good night's sleep. Now, since nothing major was happening, I slept soundly through the night without having to worry about the day/night difference between humans and vampires.

Thus my schedule was still right in line with the humans among me, and I could visit with them whenever I wished. I was grateful for that on the afternoon that I decided I needed to find some guidance.

I found Walter in the library, reorganizing books that Integra had failed to return to their correct shelves. He was facing the wall opposite of myself and wouldn't be able to detect my presence if he tried.

"Walter," I began, turning around to close and lock the doors. I made sure that our words couldn't be heard from outside of the room. I didn't want people knowing about the feelings they didn't think I had. "Is it quite alright if I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," he replied, not startled at all by my sneaking up on him and locking him in. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, actually," I answered reluctantly. We both sat down across from each other at a large studying table. In order not to seem too troubled, I relaxed myself in the chair. "It's a weird feeling I've been getting lately. I don't know what it is or how to handle it…"

"Hmm, I didn't think--"

"No one thought I had human feelings," I interrupted. I didn't want to hear Walter, the one I was sure would empathize with me, say something that almost anyone else would say to me. "but I suppose it takes a lot to get them to show. And once they do, apparently they don't die out again that easily."

"I understand what you mean," said Walter, tolerant of my impatience. "Zinautha…she was the one to bring forth these emotions, was she not?"

That was one other thing that I really didn't want to hear. I was trying to get her out of my mind for good. For nearly a month, now, I had been mostly successful. Now Walter comes marching in with her name and the implied idea that she was the cause of my strange feelings.

"I presume she was," I replied, swallowing my pride and looking heatedly at my hands, which were fidgeting around on their own accord.

"Well the-"

"Walter," I interjected once again. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say…"

"I apologize if it upsets you," he said, shrugging slightly. "but I can't think of any other explanation for your feelings."

I leaned on my elbow and nestled my jaw in the palm of my hand. Sighing heavily, I watched Walter stand again and continue putting books away. Subconsciously, I thought the same thing that he had suggested to me. Having it said aloud by someone else brought back the heat of scalding water on my back. I had kept myself from becoming angry at the returning thought and believed that I may have been starting to accept it.

I sighed quietly again and stood, the chair screeching on the floor as I pushed it back. Without sliding it into its proper position again, I turned and slumped across the library to the exit.

Before I closed the doors, I turned lethargically back to Walter.

"Thank you," I said softly. He nodded sympathetically and I slipped out into the hallway, drowning in my pitiful thoughts.


	40. Amnesia

Author's Note: Heyyyy sorry I took like half a year to finally finish this lol. I started writing a fiction story and remembered this one...so I worked on it and finished it. I know it's not nearly as good as it could be...but at least it has an end lol. I figured 40 chapters was enough. So I hope it's satisfying enough and I hope it gets read at all. Thanks! :)

* * *

I couldn't sleep. What I had just done was making my thoughts race and I couldn't get myself to stop smiling. I felt so awesome. All was silent in the hotel room except for a few sporadic sounds from Maxwell, still whimpering in fear.

That made me grin. Stupid bastard thought he could talk about me like that without me hearing him. I couldn't possibly have been out of earshot by the time he said it. Plus, the bedroom door was open, so I would've been able to hear even if I had already gotten into bed. Ah, stupid humans (disregarding the fact that I once was one)…

Anderson decided to turn in at about 10:00. I had to pretend I was asleep so he didn't start talking to me. Shortly after the lights in the main room were turned off and I saw Maxwell tiptoe past the doorway and glance in to make sure I wasn't awake and ready to strangle him again. A look of relief flashed across his face and he scurried off to bed himself.

My thrill died out a bit so that I was calm and the quiet stillness of the night took over, finally forcing me to sleep.

The following morning, I awoke to curtains of sunlight obscuring my view of the other side of the room. Consciousness hit me and I sat up abruptly. That was the day-- the day I would get to surprise-attack the one I hated.

I was _still_ wearing the bloodstained sweatshirt (and whole attire, for that matter) that I had been wearing since I first arrived at Hellsing. I thought for a moment that I would like to change and look a bit more…intimidating. But then I figured that it would make no difference, and perhaps it would twist the already distorted mind of Alucard, remembering what he had done.

Not bothering to make my bed (because I'd probably never return to that hotel room and it was now Maxwell's problem), I dashed across the room and began violently shaking Anderson to wake him.

"What the…?!" he yelled, once fully aware of the simulated seizure he was experiencing. I let go and grinned, clapping once and intertwining my fingers.

"Today's the day," I said cheerily. He closed his eyes again and exhaled deeply. "Don't fall asleep again!"

I slapped his face a little harder than I meant to, and he sat up, glaring. Anderson glanced at the digital clock between the beds.

"It's 8 in the morning," he groaned, sliding his legs lethargically over the edge of the bed. "It's too early for an ambush. We'll be spotted in no time."

"You're just like my mother was," I grumbled, crossing my arms. My comment caused a puzzled expression to fasten itself to Anderson's face. "Always analyzing the time. When I want to do something, I want do it then and there, buddy."

"Alright," he sighed, standing up and making his way toward the door. "if you want to get killed, let's go."

I let out an exasperated sigh. Sluggishly, I stepped back to my bed and threw my face into the pillow, wrapping myself in the covers again. Once again, I sighed (for dramatics).

Anderson stopped walking and I sensed his eyes on me. I felt the burn of a glower and heard a brusque puff of air pass his lips in frustration. Footsteps crossed the carpet, getting closer and closer until I could feel the radiating body heat. The covers were suddenly ripped off of me and Anderson hauled me up off of my bed. I gasped in surprise as I was carried out of the room and tossed onto the couch.

"Wait here while I get ready," he ordered, not sounding too enthusiastic. Pleased that my fake sulking had worked, I nodded my head emphatically and sat patiently on the comfy couch until Anderson was ready to head out.

* * *

I thought about my talk with Walter that night. My troubled conscience wouldn't allow me to sleep for even an hour. That would have been no big deal, except for the fact that I hadn't slept for the past few nights, either.

Hours crept by slowly, and I closed my eyes, trying to forget everything. Every so often, I dozed off, but my previously suppressed regret continued to pester me in my weakened state.

Finally, I sensed daylight and got up, drearily making my way up the stairs. Now that I had revealed my deep feelings to one person, I felt that I could do so with more people. I knew Integra wouldn't much care, but I headed toward her office with more fervor in my step than I had moments before.

Some crazy part of me thought (almost hoped) that she would be understanding and compassionate when I brought up the subject. But the other part of me knew that she would scoff when I admitted that I felt bad about something I had appeared so satisfied with.

I knocked on her door and phased through the wood once I heard her muffled words from behind it.

"What is it, Alucard?" she asked sharply, glaring at me over the rims of her glasses. My wish for condolence had obviously not come true, and my spirits sunk to the floor. Disappointedly, I sat before her and looked her in the eyes, only to be taken over by a wave of disenchantment and locked my focus to the edge of the desk. "What is it? I'm busy, Alucard."

The mountain of unchecked papers before Integra made me feel even more like a nuisance and I thought briefly of leaving without mentioning anything. Her eyes were burning into my face and I could tell that she was becoming irritated. Provoked by her agitation, I huffed and made eye contact once again.

"Alright," I began, taking a deep breath. "You're either going to be very angry with me, or gloat for the rest of your life." She leaned forward in her chair, pushing aside the stack of documents, obviously interested in whatever I had to say. "I've been rather…depressed lately."

Integra smirked and relaxed in her high-backed chair, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She nodded, cueing the continuation of my issue.

"And Walter convinced me that it's because of…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Her intimidating stance was too overpowering for me to confess.

"It's because of Zinautha, isn't it?" she asked wryly. Not wanting to respond, I grunted and looked to the side. "I knew it. It must've been killing you all this time, but you're too stubborn to admit it."

"I was going to," I argued, earning a snigger from Integra. "but when I came in here you didn't seem too willing to listen."

"Well, now that I know I'm right," she smirked triumphantly. "talk away."

My skin crawled at the sight of her smug expression, but I sighed and began spilling out my feelings. As much as it killed me (talking to someone who probably didn't care), I figured that Integra was the only one left for me to confide in.

* * *

Once Anderson was ready to go, I grabbed my sword and waited for him at the door. He seemed to be taking his sweet old time fixing his coat.

"We're not trying to impress anybody," I said, tapping my fingernail anxiously on the doorknob.

"I know that," he snapped back. "I'm just still a little sketchy about the timing, that's all."

"Y'know, if you want to go at night and not be able to see Alucard coming at you, that's fine with me," I retorted. "We'll just get killed and prove nothing."

Anderson scowled at me and sighed, admitting defeat. Good…at least he recognized authority. Despite his submission, he refused to budge. No matter how many times I motioned for him to follow me into the hallway, he stayed glued his spot.

All the time, he smirked at me, provoking my aggressive side. Finally, I threw my arms into the air and stomped back into the hotel room, taking hold of his arms and pulling with all my might. He nearly fell on his face, but I managed to drag him into the elevator.

"I knew you'd get angry," Anderson began, brushing off the sleeves of his jacket. "but _that_ was not necessary."

"Of course it was," I replied cheerily.

The elevator car reached the ground floor and we left the building, Anderson trailing behind me like a lost dog. Passersby gaped at the remains of my wound once again, but I ignored it and power walked toward my destination.

My mind was fluttering with excitement and fear and rage and sorrow. A curtain fell over my thoughts and I completely lost track of where I was going and why. For a moment I stopped dead in my tracks, Anderson stopping abruptly behind me.

"What's the matter?" he asked sardonically. "Scared?"

I felt the muscles in the back of my neck stiffen and I narrowed my eyes. I took a deep breath, turned my head around as far as I could get it to go, and glared as fiercely as I could at the man behind me.

His expression changed from amused to genuinely frightened as he noted my anger. As a lame cover-up, he smiled weakly and laughed nervously. I turned my head back and continued walking, hearing Anderson's footsteps a bit further behind me than before.

I knew it was a long walk from the hotel to the Hellsing mansion, so I immediately thought of running. Anderson probably wouldn't agree to that, so I picked up my pace, noticing that he obediently sped up along with me. In a few moments, he was walking next to me, even exceeding my velocity. We looked at each other and I smirked.

Before he knew it, I was sprinting down the sidewalk, and I had nearly reached the dirt road leading to my goal before he caught up to me. I skidded to a halt at the start of the path.

"This is it," I whispered. "I didn't think about how I would feel when the time came, but now…"

"How _do _you feel?" Anderson asked (seriously this time).

"Relieved, I think," I answered, unsure that I used the right word to describe how I really felt. "I was so eager to get to this place, but now I'm thinking about what might happen. He could actually kill me this time."

Anderson didn't speak. We stood in silence as I pondered the near future. It looked grim for me, and I was bringing him into something dangerous. He really wasn't an enemy at all. I almost felt numb, wallowing in my own misery.

A hand firmly grasped my shoulder, breaking me away from the desolation. I looked up at the man beside me and saw that his welcoming smile was quivering slightly. His eyes were glossy behind his glasses and a single tear rolled down his face. I was scared. Anderson shouldn't be crying.

"W-what's the matter?" I asked softly as he wiped his cheek.

"I'm going to protect you," he said, his voice not shaking with sadness. "No matter what, you're going to make it."

"Anderson," I began, feeling even worse about making him train me. "I only wanted you here with me, I don't want you to fight him yourself. You've been a huge help and I really appreciate the fact that you've supported me, but this is my battle to fight."

I was pulled tightly into a hug, and I now felt him trembling as he sobbed noiselessly. Hesitantly, I raised my arms and placed them around him. Slowly, he calmed himself enough so that he could talk.

"You're a real friend to me, no matter how many times you've bossed me around," Anderson confessed, letting me go but still holding my shoulders. "I can't let you get hurt-- it would kill me."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I held them back, trying to keep myself strong. I always thought I was a nuisance to him. Shaking off the awkwardness, I smiled and laughed, quivering slightly with the suppressed sobs.

"Hey, don't worry," I said casually, shrugging. "What do you say we teach this guy a lesson and get this over with?"

Eyes still wet, but composure regained, Anderson nodded and lead me down the path. His hand was gripping my shoulder with apprehension and I felt bad for him. A man, tough as nails, throwing all caution to the wind and holding on to a former enemy. With each step forward, I felt as if we were walking away from each other.

The road curved widely, and the tall trees turned into low shrubbery. I couldn't feel it, but I was sure that it was hot outside-- I heard the distant buzzing that you hear on summer days. Anderson's coat wasn't as tightly clasped as usual. I took an unnecessary deep breath and sighed as if we were taking a routine stroll through the park.

As if on cue, the roof of the Hellsing estate peered over the tops of the trees before us, ruining the ephemeral tranquility. My shoulder was squeezed suddenly and I knew that he saw it too. Neither of us spoke, but we simultaneously slowed our steps to lengthen the time we had before reaching our suddenly dreaded destination.

It drew nearer and nearer, and my imaginary heart trembled. Despite my immunity to temperature, I felt heat on the back of my neck, and I cringed. As the front gates appeared, I decided to lead Anderson to the rear of the building. He followed without hesitation and we were soon standing just above Alucard's chamber.

* * *

During the time that I spoke, I noticed Integra's self-righteous expression fading, becoming more concerned. Now, as my last few words reached her ears, her face was drooping with a frown.

"I'd say 'I told you so,' but I can't quite find the insolence in me at the moment," she spoke softly, staring at her hands, clamped together on her desk. "However, I am glad that you realize what you've done."

"Yes, thank you for understanding," I replied lowly, feeling fully the remorse she wanted me to grasp at that moment. I felt a flicker of Zinautha's presence, relieving the penitence by a splinter. "She meant more to me than I thought."

"Of course. I kn-- Alucard?" Integra interrupted herself, observing my reaction to an unknown force. My eyes were wide and my lips slowly parted.

_Hey, Alucard! _I heard vaguely within my mind. _Why don't you come out and play with me? I've missed you._

"Sh-she's…"

"Alucard?" Integra repeated, watching me carefully to try and understand.

_Come on!_

I pushed myself up out of the chair, knocking it flat on its back, and dashed out of the office. I knew exactly where the voice was coming from-- it wasn't in my mind as I'd thought. Walls and furniture were no obstacle as I sprinted, confused and intensely terrified.

_I'm waiting!_

It was coming from just above my room.

* * *

"He's coming, I can feel it!" I exclaimed, grinning excitedly at Anderson, whose mouth twitched in an edgy response.

I heard whooshing and buzzing from within the brick walls, and I could scarcely make out a reply to my mental taunts: _I'm coming._

He had found my exactly location and was stopping at nothing to return to me. The energy was increasing as nanoseconds passed, and my smirk stretched as he came nearer. Anderson clutched my shoulder again, vice tight, and squeezing tighter.

A vermillion figure emerged at lightning speed from the back wall of the mansion, and skidded to a graceful halt, mere yards before us. I looked up to meet Alucard's eyes.

He stared at my gaping chest with wide eyes, and I could see the tortured thoughts resurfacing behind his gleaming red-orange eyes.

"Zinau--" he began in a longing whisper.

"I want my revenge," I cut him off, attempting a fierce glare.

"I'm so sorry! I don't have the slightest clue what I was thinking when I--"

"I don't believe you have the right to speak after what you've done to her," Anderson interrupted, pulling me closer to him and loosening his lethal hold on my shoulder.

The silence that followed nearly crushed me, but it also felt exhilarating. I had been waiting for this moment to come, and it was far better than I'd imagined. Alucard moved to take a step toward me, but I heard a rumbling growl come from the pit of Anderson's chest, and Alucard paused, narrowing his eyes at the man beside me.

My hand slithered surreptitiously to the handle of my sword, and I readied myself for any slight movement. I thought I was prepared, but I didn't even see him advance.

Anderson pushed off the ground, hardly altering the pressure on my shoulder before I noticed it was gone, and took the first swing. Alucard neatly dodged it and grinned-- it was probably his first fight in a while.

I drew my sword in a flash and stood, ready. The two grappled and punched and kicked at extreme speeds, with immense strength, growling at each other all the time. It was far more than I could handle-- I had expected that I could make few precise slashes (overestimating my power and skill), releasing my suppressed fury and keeping Anderson behind me, calling him forth only if completely necessary.

But there I was, useless and watching a horrifying fight go on before me. My sword slipped from my gloved hand, and made a muffled chink as it hit the warm, soft ground. The struggle blurred, and I felt myself staggering.

I hardly saw the dark figure, soaring through the crystal sky, away from the hazy courtyard. Gravity took its course, but my head was caught only moments before it collided with the humid earth.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," the words sounded as if they were behind the thick doors I remembered from Integra's office. A satin-covered hand stroked the side of my face, and triggered some of my senses. "I didn't realize until now…"

With a start, I knew who held me. My fingers tensed, and I poised my hand stiffly by my side. I could see clearly through my half-closed lids, and I knew it was enough. With as much strength as I could muster, then, I threw my hand at his face, clawing.

Alucard's head didn't move upon impact. He kept eye contact with me, and I felt a cold, hard chunk in my palm. I looked down to see a piece of his flesh, and glanced at his face, noting a large hole in his cheek. The piece I had in my hand slowly turned to black smoke and dissipated until it was all back in its rightful place, his face wielding no scar of any sort.

"I hate you," I managed to whisper, holding my glare. Something silvery glinted in his eye. He leaned his face closer to mine, eyes locked onto my own, and I felt myself go limp and numb. Alucard smiled, and his lips twitched ever so slightly as blackness circled in on him, obscuring my hateful, burning vision.

* * *

I felt the opposing heaviness of my lids as I realized it was time to get up again. My eyebrows scrunched together and I frowned while my slumber slipped away and unwelcomed consciousness took its place.

Eyes still closed, I stretched and felt the soft sheets slide down as my extended legs pulled them away. Lids still against opening, I rolled my head from side to side, feeling my neck muscles sigh in relief. I yawned and sat up, finally opening my eyes.

There was darkness. For a moment, I was bewildered, but remembered my location soon after. I was home-- in my bed, 20-some-odd floors below ground-level, in the dark dungeon. I leaned over exaggeratedly to the bedside table and lit a candle, illuminating the stony, cool room I called my own.

Sleepily throwing my legs over the edge of my bed, I stretched one more time and stood. My fresh, clean vest hung in the wardrobe at the other side of the room, next to my crisp white shirt and dark jeans. I changed into them, and absentmindedly flattened out the badge on my vest.

I blew out the candle and exited my chamber, taking a right down the dim hallway and nearly skipping toward the large, heavy door at the end of the corridor as always. Just before I reached it, it screeched open, revealing the one I was looking for.

Alucard stepped out the shadows, smiling and closing the door behind him.

"Good morning," he greeted, taking my hand and leading me back the way I came. He stopped and swung me up in his arms, touching his nose to mine.

"And good morning to you, too," I replied, grinning.

* * *

I had killed Anderson that day. Zinautha had done nothing and passed out from shock or excitement, or something of the like. I knew I never wanted to lose her again, so I had to calm her rage against me.

After I was sure Anderson could no longer retaliate and would no longer be a problem, I disposed of his remains and returned to the yard above my room. There she stood, precariously beside her fallen sword.

If I didn't act, I would have to continue regretting my choice and suffering mercilessly for it. I caught her head gently before she hit the ground, and sank down beside her.

She was unconscious and I took advantage of her state, just watching her and remembering how I felt about her. It felt like hours before she came back, and by then I had begun talking to her.

I _did_have half my face clawed off, and she _did_ tell me that she despised me, but I knew that I still loved her. I'll admit that a tear escaped my eye, and my lips quivered. I rearranged her memory, selfishly, to have her back, all to myself.

My hypnosis worked, and she doesn't remember a thing-- my attempt at killing her, Anderson's willing friendship, the hate she felt for me. It's all gone, and she's back to the way she was. I, on the other hand, have changed very much since that experience, and I accept the human emotions that she brings up within me.

Integra was overcome with sobs when I brought Zinautha back, and Walter was a bit teary-eyed as well. Zinautha was quite confused, but gratified by their exhibitions of care anyhow. She has been reinstated as my partner, and we continue to follow orders, completing assignments just as before.

More than ever, I am able to show her how I feel and have no shame for displaying my human nature. The pain I experience each time I remember destroying her heart and leaving her for dead is unutterably immense, and I take each passing moment to erase it-- to fill the empty space I once tore out.


End file.
